


Corruption of the Heart

by pico_chulo



Series: Suou AU + Shuyuu [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira has a Palace, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demisexual Mishima, Depression, M/M, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Phantom Thief Mishima Yuuki, Suicidal Thoughts, Suou AU, asexual akira, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 59,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: Okumura's change of heart changed everything.Obsessing over every action, plagued with guilt, and carrying the weight of the Phantom Thieves on his shoulder's Akira quickly loses himself to a clouded depression and pushes himself past the point of exhaustion. Spawning the unthinkable. A palace.With the help of a new teammate, can the Phantom Thieves' make it through Akira's palace and save Akira before it's too late?-T/W Themes of S*icide (No actual death)Phantom Thief Mishima!Suou AU where Akira's parents are P2's Katsuya and Maya.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Suou AU + Shuyuu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980106
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	1. The world came crashing down

One moment Akira was on top of the world, celebrating his team’s success.

Then the world crashed down.

Akira's hands almost lost the grip on his phone. Screams echoing in his ear, Akira unable to distinguish the ones of his friends and those of the other guests in the park. His heart raced, sending through his now frozen body.

“Morgana what happened?!” Ryuji's harsh tone, shifted the air to a frustrated frenzy. Akira finally turned to see Ryuji standing over the Not-A-Cat. 

“I-I don’t know!” Morgana snapped back. The rest of the group looked from Morgana to each other, panicked and confused. 

"What did we do wrong?" Ann muttered first. 

“We did everything the same.” Yusuke replied.

“But his face that was definitely… it was just like mother...” Futaba shivered. 

“Akira this isn’t our fault… is it?” Makoto turned attention to their leader. 

All his friend’s had eyes on him. As if Akira had some kind of answer. He didn’t. He trembled as the realization set in. The leader of the Phantom Thieves didn’t know what had gone wrong. He didn't even no where to begin. His mind still in shock. His team counted on him and now… now he had never been so mortified in his life.

* * *

Later that night. Akira he found himself in the velvet room. “On your feet, Inmate.” Justine requested. “Our master has an important matter to discuss with you. Heed his words well.” He did so and walked up to the bars, facing Igor. Akira felt a bitterness as he stared at his grin. 

“First, I’d like to congratulate you for expelling the one proud of their greed… or so I’d like to say." Akira tensed as Igor addressed him. "But something odd seems to have happened.”

Akira’s grip on the bars tightened slightly. “What happened?" The sudden tightness in his chest, weakened his voice. The flicker in Igor’s eyes told Akira that he knew exactly what had gone wrong. Whether or not he would tell Akira remained to be seen.

“Who knows? However, don’t you sense it? The malicious will of another…” Something clicked.

“Are you talking about the other metaverse-user?” Akira glanced up to Igor, looking for some acknowledgement. There was none.

“It seems a contingency has occurred. Depending on your response to this new threat, your rehabilitation maybe at stake." Igor paused. "However, I am sure you will overcome this dilemma. I truly look forward to see how you proceed.” His words made Akira’s hair stand on end. Igor's words were as cryptic as usual. Before Akira could come up with another question, a familiar bell chimed. His questions would have to wait for another time. 

“Time’s up, Inmate! Hurry up and return to your world!” Caroline ordered him. Akira nodded and stepped back. With a deep breath and closed eyes, he allowed himself to slip back into the darkness and into the real world. Igor’s words echoing in his thoughts.


	2. Regroup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves reconvene to discuss what happened with Okumura.

Exhausted, Akira dragged himself out of his bed. As much as he wanted to wallow in his distress, his team still needed to decide on their next move. He texted the group to meet up at LeBlanc. Everyone except Haru slowly filed into LeBlanc. Akira wasn't surprised. Her father had just died in front of her eyes. He messaged her individually to take all the time she needed to process everything. He didn't receive an response. 

No one on the team seemed any better than they had the day before. The bags under everyone's eyes indicated that no one had gotten a good sleep. They sat in silence for a long time, unsure of what to say. It was Ryuji that spoke up first, unable to stand the overbearing silence. "So what now?" 

The group looked over to Akira for an answer. This time Akira managed to give the team an answer. "Let's start by going over what we know." Akira took a deep breath to prepared himself. "Yesterday, instead of a successful change of heart. Okumura suffered a mental shutdown."

“Everyone is saying the Phantom Thieves are responsible for his death." Makoto followed up.

“But it wasn’t our fault." Ann began abruptly and then seemed less sure as she thought more about it. "Was it?” 

“No way! It can't be. We didn’t do anything different this time.” Ryuji assured her.

Akira nodded and then leaned forward in his seat. “It’s true _we_ didn’t do anything different. But I have theory.” Akira explained, thinking back to his strange conversation in the Velvet Room. “What if we were followed when went to steal Okumura's heart?" 

“But wouldn’t Futaba have sensed if someone else was there?” Yusuke asked. The others turned to the ginger gamer. She frowned as she uncomfortably answered him. 

"Actually, most of the time I'm just focused on you guys. I don't think I could distinguish another metaverse user from a normal enemy in a palace. Especially not when we were racing against the clock." Her admission filled the room with a uncomfortable clarity.

Akira bit back his initial bitter guilt when she said that. Looking back, he should've taken that into consideration sooner. _I should've known... we've probably been watched this whole time?_ The thought started to gnaw at him more and more.

"If we really can't tell if they're someone else there then Akira may be right. We already suspect that this other user is the one causing the mental shutdowns. It could be possible that they're trying to frame us." Morgana brought up, his tail twitching as the more he sat on the thought. 

“Whoa you really think so?” Ryuji's eyes widened and he looked from the Not-a-cat to his leader. 

“Then could they have been responsible for the Principal’s death too?” Makoto wondered aloud. 

Akira frowned and took another breath, switching into leader mode. "We can't dismiss that possibility. I suggest we start looking for clues. See if we can't find something to help us track down this culprit." 

"That's our leader. Let's catch this guy!" Ryuji quickly jumped to Akira's side. 

"Wait aren't we rushing this a little?" Ann seemed a little hesitant to move forward.

"Then let's take a vote. Raise your hand if our next target is the culprit." Akira glanced over to the others to see where they stood. The boys of the group raised their hands first. 

“As long as a villain like that is roaming free, more people will suffer." Yusuke commented.

Morgana nodded. "Yusuke's right. It's our job as Phantom Thief to take them down.” 

“Not too mention this'll be our biggest target yet! Imagine how big we'll be when we catch this guy!” Ryuji's boldness returned, a great relief to the tension that had been there moments ago. 

Moved by their teammates, the rest of the team raised their hands. A unanimous decision. _Well except for Haru._ Though now Akira didn't even know if she would want to be a Phantom Thief after all. "Alright. First things first. Makoto do you think you can talk to Haru about this? I don't want to pressure her with this." 

Makoto nodded. "I'll do my best." 

"Futaba start looking through the case files on the Mental shutdowns from Makoto's sister. We might've missed something that could be vital." 

"I'm on it!" Futaba grinned with a thumbs up. 

"The rest of us will hang back for a few days while Futaba and Makoto work. Does that work for everyone?" Akira asked. 

Everyone nodded, the overall mood was much better than when everyone first arrived. Back in control, Akira smiled. They could get through this together. 

* * *

When the team finally dispersed for the night, Akira settled onto the bed. As he laid there, his determination from the meeting started to fizzle out. He sifted through social media, his feed still surrounding Okumura and the Phantom Thieves. It made him sick to his stomach to think that this how the world saw them. The opinions were mixed from the Phantom Thieves did true justice and that they went too far. He sighed and placed his phone down, staring at the ceiling in thought. Akira started to slip into sleep... at least until his phone rang. 

He jolted up and grabbed his phone. His boyfriend, Yuuki Mishima, was calling. Akira picked up.

“Hi Kira. I tried calling earlier, but you didn't answer.”

Akira frowned, growing embarrassed that he hadn't talked to him earlier. "Sorry Yuuki. The team and I had a lot to talk about." Akira explained.

“That’s understandable, yesterday was a lot." Mishima paused and then continued, more concerned now. “Are you ok?” 

“Not really.” Akira admitted, giving a soft sigh. 

“If it makes you feel any better. I don’t think you guys are at fault for Okumura.” Mishima tried to comfort him. It hit a soft spot, though Akira knew he was just trying to help.

“We aren’t..." Akira caught himself. "I mean, the Phantom Thieves did change his heart... but they weren't reason it ended like that.”

There was another uncomfortable pause. “Do have any idea who did?”

“Maybe.” The answer was briefer than Akira had intended, but to be honest he didn't want to think about the topic anymore. 

“…Do you want me to come over?" Mishima offered. "I know it’s late, but I can ask my parents if I could spend the night over there. I could bring a movie or something.” 

“Can we do tomorrow? Honestly I’m still tired from everything.” Akira answered with another sigh, laying back down on his bed.

Mishima did his best to sound more upbeat. “Sounds like a plan. Goodnight Kira.”

“Goodnight Yuuki.” Akira hung up and placed his phone aside. For a while, he tossed and turned. Struggling to fall back to sleep, Akira stared up at the ceiling until he was exhausted enough to slip into unconsciousness. 


	3. A moment to breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira spends a day to take his mind off of things.

School was… ok, besides the very loud chatter over Okumura’s death. Still there wasn't much for Akira to complain about. The lessons were bland. The teachers didn't call on him and the fluffy haired teen spent most of the day doing his homework while the teachers lectured. Before he knew the day had passed him by and Akira was more than ready to leave the school. 

As he stood up to pack up his notes and things, a few girls came up to him. "Suou-kun!" He glanced up from his things to them, straightening his posture a little. "Did you understand what the teacher was talking about? We’re totally lost.” One of the girls asked him. Akira nodded.

“Most of the stuff we went over, is an addition to what we learned last week. Once you get the hang of that, you should be good." Akira began, stopping to think. Usually he would offer to help, but he remembered he had promised to hang out with Mishima. "I don't have time to tutor today, but let me see...” He sifted through his clean notes, a few coming to mind. “Here these should help.” He pulled them out and handed them over. The girls took them and scanned over the notes, their eyes lighting up as the read through them.

“Wow these are so neat Suou-kun!”

“Yeah my notes always turn out crappy! I should have you write my notes!”

"We'll make sure to return them tomorrow!" 

The girls went off excitedly chatting over the notes. Akira smiled back and with a small shake of his head, went back to his thing. He laid his bag out for Morgana to slip in. 

“Wow you’re popular these days.” He looked up to see Mishima standing there patiently. A gentle smile on his lips.

Akira scoffed as he placed his bag over his shoulder. “Me? Popular? Don’t be silly. I’m just an ordinary high school student remember?” Akira smiled a little amused as he rolled his eyes.The two of them making their way out of the classroom. 

“I’m being serious! Everyone seems to be watching you now-a-days and not in a condescending way either.”

As they walked down and out of the school, Akira did start to notice how right his boyfriend was. Several students, mostly girls waved at him and said hi. A little well of pride stirred in his chest. It was definitely a welcomed change from how he was treated when he first arrived a Shujin. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Mishima asked, moving a little closer to Akira as they walked down the street. The dark blue-haired boy had been growing more affectionate since their trip to Hawaii. Akira didn't mind it. “We could go get something at the café or we could go back to LeBlanc if you want. I also brought some movies we could watch if we go to your place.” His dark eyes shimmered as he watched Akira eagerly.

“Mm a movie sounds like fun. Plus it’s been a while since you’ve been over.” Akira cracked the faintest smirk as Mishima grinned and nodded.

“Alright it’s a date!” Mishima brushed closer to Akira, pressing against Akira’s bag. Morgana made a clear sound of annoyance as he sat in Akira’s bag. Akira jumped, embarrassed, and having forgotten that he was there. Mishima noticed Akira's reaction. “Hm?” Mishima glanced over to Akira's bag to see Morgana glaring at him. “Oh hi Morgana!” He smiled and went to pet the fuzzy creature. “I didn’t realize you were here too.” He ruffled Morgana’s dark fur.

Morgana patted back at him agitated. “Hey! Back off lover boy!” 

The shorter teen just laughed as Morgana's hissy fit. 

“Aw. I guess he’s a little feisty today huh?” Mishima backed off and settled back into pace with Akira. 

“I guess so.” Akira chuckled a little more than he should’ve.

Morgana sighed, shaking his head a little. He was so sick and tired of being a third-wheel, still he would rather be stuck as Akira's third wheel then be stuck with another Phantom Thief. “I really don’t know what you see in him, Akira.” Morgana grumbled.

Akira’s heart fluttering as he glanced over to Mishima, who was now smiling like an idiot. "He makes me smile." Akira answered back and then looked back down to Morgana. “Not to mention he’s cute.” 

“Morgana is pretty cute.” Mishima spoke, having heard Akira. Akira's cheeks warmed in embarrassment. He almost forgot that his boyfriend couldn’t understand the not-a-cat’s words. “Maybe I should get a cat too.” Mishima wondered aloud. 

“Yeah maybe.” Akira nodded as he moved the conversation along. The pair making their way to LeBlanc. 

* * *

When they arrived to LeBlanc, Sojiro and Futaba were the only ones there. Both Mishima and Akira preferred it that way. Ever since they started dating, Sojiro had been surprisingly understanding and even began to be just as teasing as he would with Akira's friends.

“Welcome back." Sojiro spoke from behind the bar. 

"Hi Sakura-san. It's nice to see you again. I hope I'm not intruding." Mishima greeted him with a small wave. 

"No of course not... and no need to be so formal around me. It's not like I'm his dad." Sojiro replied.

"Oh right." 

"Would you like some coffee?" The older man tried to bridge some of the awkwardness. It was true that Sojiro _wasn't_ Akira's dad, but to Mishima Sojiro's approval of him was just as important. 

"Yes I'd love some." Mishima smiled and settled onto the bar.

Akira stood back a little to check in with Futaba.

"Sooo you brought your Phan-boy here." Futaba grinned a little. 

"Yeah and if you ask me, it's making me a little sick watching them." Morgana huffed and hopped out Akira's bag. The not-a-cat settled beside Futaba who was working on the computer. Completely over being a third wheel. 

"Anything new?" Akira asked, trying to be discreet in his questioning. Futaba frowned and shook her head. Akira sighed and leaned back, running a hand through his dark hair. "Well keep up the search." She nodded and Akira went to settle beside his boyfriend.

It was a pretty pleasant affair. Sojiro set two coffees down in front of the boys. Mishima drank it black, while Akira placed sugar and cream in his. Then they got to chatting lightly. Mostly about classes, which was all they could really talk about when Sojiro was around. When it grew darker outside, they started to close up the café. Sojiro noticed that Mishima didn't seem to be packing up his things. “So kid." Mishima straightened up at Sojiro's tone. "Are you planning to stay the night here?”

Embarrassed, Mishima grew red and nodded. “I-If that’s ok sir.” 

Sojiro simply shrugged in response. "It's a school night, but as long as your parents are ok with it and you two stay out of trouble, it's fine by me." 

"Thank you sir!" Mishima lit up, surprised by Sojiro's relaxed response. Akira, on the other hand, didn't seem very surprised at all.

"We'll keep out of trouble." He assured Sojiro.

“You better.” Sojiro warned and then turned to the tired hacker waiting by the door. “Ready to head back?” Futaba yawned and nodded. “Alright. We’re heading out.” 

“Bye!” Mishima shouted thankful to Sojiro.

Left alone, the boys made their way up to Akira’s room. Settling onto Akira’s bed. “Now let’s see I have a few options.” Mishima pulled out some DVDs from his bag and laid them onto Akira’s bed.

“Mm how about you pick?” Akira asked him and leaned against his boyfriend.

“O-Oh alright.” Mishima looked over the discs and picked up one. “How about this one? It’s about a kid who gets a cat so he can win a competition and get a limited edition record.” Akira tilted his head confused.

“What?”

“It’s true! It’s some obscure American film.” Mishima explained. Akira gave an ‘ah’.

Satisfied with their selection, Mishima put in the DVD. They moved the couch to face the TV and settled with some popcorn and snacks. Akira grabbed his blanket and sat beside Mishima. The movie was more heartfelt than Akira had initially expected. The boy who had only wanted to use the cat, grew attached and in the end the boy was able to both keep the cat and get his limited-edition record.By the end of the movie, Mishima was falling asleep against Akira.

Snoring softly. Akira nudged him as the credits ended. “Yuuki.” Mishima groaned a little, unhappy with being woken up. “Hey I actually have to go to bed.”

Mishima reluctantly sat up and rubbed his eyes a little. He yawned. “Alright.”

“Do you want to share the bed? Or do you want to take the couch?”

“I’ll take the couch.” Mishima told him. Akira nodded and grabbed a spare blanket for him. He planted a light kiss on Mishima’s head. Mishima hummed a little pleased as he started to fall back to sleep. “’Night Kira.”

“Goodnight Yuuki.” Akira smiled and went to settle in bed. As he drifted to sleep he felt relieve from the stress he had felt the day before.


	4. Searching and Scanning for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves look for answers in Mementos. Joker makes a mistake.

The next day was back to work for the Phantom Thieves. Haru continued to be MIA, so there was nothing else for the team do then to continue their investigation without her. Akira met the team at the subway. “Alright let’s recap. Futaba have you found anything useful.” Futaba shook her head.

“No, but I still have some data to sort through.”

“Alright keep us updated." Akira gave a quick nod, hoping that there was still something valuable that they had overlooked.

The-not-a-cat stood onto the table and addressed their leader. “I suggest that if the culprit really is a persona user than they most likely go through mementos. How about we go stake out?”

“Oh great idea Mona!” Ryuji excitedly jumped onto the idea.

Akira thought it over. He couldn't think of anything more that they could do without real world data. He nodded. “All in favor for a stakeout.” As expected, everyone raised their hands in agreement. “Then let’s go.”

The group arrived at mementos, everyone growing more eager to get moving. When they arrived Joker came up with a plan of attack that he thought might work. 

“Let’s split into our usual teams. Fox, Skull, and Oracle with me. Team A will take the first shift staking out the front. Team B, Panther and Queen, will patrol the lower floors and return. Mona you'll follow as transportation, try to limit your combat time." Joker instructed.

"Alright." Mona explained.

"Look out for anything suspicious and if you find anything contact us immediately. Good luck." Joker smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement and split up as ordered. 

A few minutes passed and Joker's group had settled. They sat in a small circle and were chatting amongst themselves. “Do you really think that this guy is really gonna show?” Skull asked the group.

"I'm not sure." Joker admitted and rubbed the back of his neck. This whole thing was a shot in the dark, but it was at least something they could try. 

Fox spoke next, his hand on his chin while he thought aloud. “I wonder if it could be possible that the culprit already suspects someone is on their tail. Oracle could it possible that the culprit could be spying on us.”

“No way Inari!" Oracle jumped on the defense. Sounding offended by just the suggestion. "I’ve been super careful about that! Not even a tiny bug gets by me.” 

The group sighed and continued to chat about idle topics.

It took forever for Team B to return. When they did they looked exhausted. “Anything?” Skull asked them. They shook their heads. He sighed as he stood up. “Same here.”

“Good effort." Joker assured them. "Team A, let's make our round. Oracle stay here to continue scanning. We’ll make our round now.” Oracle nodded as the other team hopped into the Mona Bus. 

Team A's trip through mementos was smoother than Akira had anticipated. In no time there were nearing the end of mementos. Akira felt his anxiety spike as he started to obsessively look for clues. _No sign of the culprit._ He tensed as they finally got off on the lowest floor they could reach. 

“Well we made it.” Ryuji sighed, hunched over and tired. 

"We've defeated all the shadows in the area. There's nothing left for us here." Mona informed Joker. Joker's stare lingered at the barrier separating them from the further depths of mementos. _Mona's right. We should head back._ He released a frustrated sigh and turned back around to his team. 

“Alright. Let’s head back. Keep an eye out on our way back.” Joker ordered. Feeling especially on edge, Joker made sure to progress upwards slower this time around.

By the time they made there way back up, everyone was exhausted. Joker felt a sting of disappointment as Futaba made a final scan of the area. “Nothing.”

Joker sighed. There was no use in lingering in Mementos. They all needed a good rest. “Good job today team. Let’s call it a day. We can try again tomorrow.

* * *

The next day the Phantom Thieves returned to Mementos. With Mementos seeming more lively today, Joker had decided to scan Mementos as a group. Despite his own exhaustion, he was on edge and more obsessed over looking for any evidence of someone else's presence. Half-way down, Joker's over obsessive and anxious scanning proved to be his downfall. A quick flash of movement caught his eye. 

Before thinking, Joker hopped out of the Mona bus and pursued it. His team, of course, following after him. Instead of finding a figure, He and the group arrived at a wall. “It’s a dead end!” Ryuji pointed out the obvious. Joker suddenly felt very embarrassed and very vulnerable. Quickly he turned around and learned what exactly that movement was. A large lumped shadow, quickly split into several entities. 

“It’s an ambush! Oracle, Mona, get to cover!" Joker shouted. Oracle stepped back to support, Mona protecting her from the shadows. Joker clenched his jaw. _Just what I needed._

"There five enemies!” Oracle informed them. "We don't have data on them yet so be careful!" 

“Persona!” Joker glanced to the enemies. Taking the first strike and doing a good amount of damage. 

At first glance they didn't seem that powerful, but then... "GAH!" Skull screamed, the shadows having reflected his physical attack. In one hit, he had collapsed. Joker's chest tightened and he turned to the others. 

"Panther get to Skull now!" Joker ordered her. He needed to keep control. This hadn't been the first time that one of his team had gone down. They just had to keep calm.

"R-Right!" Panther nodded, shaking off her own fear to go to her bottle blonde teammate. Queen and Fox struck next, both of them managing to hit though their attacks barely doing any damage. _Their resistant to their attacks._

Joker glanced around to take in their situation, it would be hard fight if they stayed. Plus Ryuji was still down. _If we leave now we might be able to get to safety. Three enemies left._ “Oracle can you find an opening?” Joker asked.

Oracle nervously answered him. “I’m looking for one right now! Just hang in there!”

Another round of attacks. _Two enemies left._ Joker glanced over to Queen and Fox. Both extremely low on health. A realization struck Joker. Panther was barely holding her own and Joker... He didn't have much energy left. He couldn't heal both of them. In fact he only had enough energy for one or two more attacks. He looked over to the two enemies left. They were just as low on energy as his own team. _I might be able to defeat them this next turn._ _Still..._ If he failed the rest of his team might go down. Joker took a deep breath. “Persona!” He moved to strike down both of them. His attack hit and immediately dissolved one of the enemies. But the other one remained. Joker felt his heart sink as the Shadow sent out a final strike at the team. Joker dodged it easily, but Queen and Fox weren’t as lucky. "Panther! Oracle! I'll hold of the shadow get everyone in Mona!" He called out, his heart pounding in his ears. A guilt rushing through him. He still had enough for a weak attack, that would just have to do. "PERSONA!" Joker reached out and successfully struck down the shadow. Drained, Joker stumbled a little back to the Mona Bus. His heart broke as he saw his team members wounded and tired in the seats. "I'm sorry..." Joker spoke quietly. "I'm so sorry." 

* * *

When they returned to the real world, Akira, Futaba and Morgana walked back together. Akira's guilt still pained him and he had hardly spoken to any of them as they made their way back to LeBlanc. "You couldn’t have known what would happen! It’s thanks to you that we managed to get out of that situation!” Morgana tried to cheer him up. Akira frowned. 

"But I got us in that situation. I'm the leader I should be more careful." Akira explained. The mood notably growing heavier.

“What’s done is done." Futaba began. "Anyway I have so news about the files I've been sorting through." Akira perked up to listen. Hoping for good news. “So I’ve gone through all the files and there’s no more information on a potential culprit.” Futaba admitted. Akira started to speak, but she cut him off. “And I’ve already tried to see what your father is involved with." Akira snapped his mouth shut. It seemed like she had already suspected Akira would bring it up. "From what I can infer he was only assigned to the Phantom Thieves cases and is not looking at the mental shutdowns. But without direct access to any of his personal data, I can’t be 100% certain of that.” Akira sighed. 

The feeling didn’t sit well with Akira, but he didn’t want to sour the mood any more. His team had done all they can. Akira put on a fake smile and spoke gratefully. “Thank you guys. You’ve both done great work. Let’s all get some rest.” Futaba and Morgana returned a smile and a nod.

Akira dropped his smile when he laid on his bed. His body heavy and a bitterness in his gut. Despite his exhaustion, he was still focused on the guilt from earlier. Half of his team had gone down and were recovering. Because _he_ made an error. because _he_ jumped the gun. The culprit didn’t matter anymore. Right now Akira needed to focus on his team. His mind started to wander to times before when he had made other small mistakes, focusing on them and wondering if there was something he was doing wrong, something he could improve on. How to keep this from happening again. At some point during his crowded thinking, he succumbed to his exhaustion.


	5. Emotional Support Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima helps Akira feel better.

The exhaustion from two back to back days in Mementos, fully hit Akira when he woke up for school the next morning. As he made his commute to school, the events of the day before set in. His mind lingering on the guilt and frustration. _I can’t believe I let that happen._ His chest tightened.

On the train, Akira managed to get a seat. Morgana sat in his bag, sleeping soundly. No doubt the rest of his team were equally as tired. Probably more so considering how badly bruised they were. _Because of me._ Akira shook the thought off and pulled out his phone.

**Akira: No mementos today. Get a good rest everyone.**

Before he knew it, his stop had come. Akira took his bag and walked off to finish his trip to school. Morgana still sleeping.

Akira’s exhaustion only got worse when he sat in class. The lesson was mundane, and the cloudy weather outside didn’t help. Before he knew it, Akira was dozing off while leaning on his, his hand supporting his cheek. “Suou-kun.” The voice hardly registered on his radar. “Suou-kun.” Akira blinked opened his eyes. His teacher, and his entire class, watched him. It only took a second for Akira to gather his senses. “Can you translate the sentence aloud?” By glancing around at the textbooks of his peers, Akira managed to find the proper sentence and translate it. The teacher nodded pleased and he settled back into a relaxed state. The rest of the class impressed by his sharp thinking.

Spared from embarrassment, Akira let out a relieved sigh and leaned back, running a hand through his dark hair. “That was close.” He muttered to Morgana. The not-a-cat still drowsily laying in his desk.

“You really shouldn’t doze off like that in class. Especially not this close to exams.” Morgana scorned him a little.

“Sorry.” Akira mumbled and then focused back on his textbook. _Morgana’s right. I need to keep focused._ It was all he could do after all.

* * *

Lunch couldn’t come soon enough. Akira’s stomach was already growling. When the teacher dismissed the class for lunch, Akira had already planned what he was going to get. 

“Hi Akira.” His dark blue-haired boyfriend approached him. Quickly throwing Akira’s lunch plans out the window when he offered him two small lunch boxes. “I uh made this for you.”

Akira’s eyes widened. “You made me lunch?” He took the boxes in hand.

“And for Morgana.” Mishima leaned a little to wave to the cat in the desk. Morgana glared cautiously at him. Like always, Mishima didn’t even notice. “This was my first time cooking for someone else so I hope it’s ok.”

Eager, Akira opened both boxes. Neither of them were what he would consider to be great, but still it made him smile. The gesture was more than enough to make up for the ‘meh’ presentation. “Thank you it’s perfect.”

Mishima grinned and settled in a d mmmmmmmesk next to Akira. Nervously watching as his boyfriend took a bite. “So… how is it?” Akira swallowed and then gave Mishima a thumbs up. His face lighting up at the response. “Really!? Oh let Morgana try his!”

Akira grabbed a bit and then brought it down to Morgana. “Don’t even think about it! I am NOT trying that.”

“Come on Morgana. Just one bite?” Akira lightly tilted it to him. Morgana looked from him to Mishima and then back to Akira with a grumble. “Please?” Finally Morgana humored him and took a bite. After a moment, Morgana looked a little surprised and then looked at him.

“This is…” Morgana glanced over to Mishima, mid-sentence and then tried to hide his initial reaction. “fine I guess.”

Akira chuckled. Mishima tilted his head. “Do you think he likes it?” Akira nodded.

“He loves it!” It was definitely an exaggeration, but it wasn’t like Mishima could understand the not-a-cat at all. Akira lowered the smaller box onto his lap so that he could alternate between feeding Morgana and feeding himself.

“That’s great! I was really worried that it wouldn’t turn out well. I’m glad you both like it.” Now at ease, Mishima opened his own box to start eating.

When they were satisfied, Akira handed the two lunch boxes back to his boyfriend. “It was sweet of you to make me lunch. But why today of all days?” Akira asked him a little curious.

“Well…” Mishima softened as he answered Akira shyly. “You’ve looked so tired these past few days. You’ve been busy with _things_ right?” Akira nodded. “I could tell.” He sighed. “I know I can’t help you with your activities, but I still want to support you anyway I can. So I figured this could be a way to do that.” Mishima admitted with a soft smile. “It’s not much, but I hope it helps.” Akira’s heart skipped a few beats as he took in Mishima’s bashful demeanor. Something so small meant so much to Mishima and even more to Akira.

“God I could kiss you right now.” The words left Akira’s lips so casually as he stared at Mishima.

Mishima let out an embarrassed sound and brought his hands to his face to hide his blush. “A-Akira! We’re at school!” Akira chuckled. “You can’t just say that here.”

Akira raised his hands a little apologetically. “Sorry. Sorry.” Mishima remained huffy for a moment. The fluffy haired teen just smiling pleased as he watched his boyfriend regain his composure.

“Anyway are you free today?” He finally asked Akira. Akira nodded. “Oh?” Mishima perked up. “Then want to go see a movie with me? I know it’s a little last minute but—”

“I’d love to.” Akira smiled.

“It’s a date then.” Mishima told him as lunch ended. The two of them returned to their seats. Akira a little reenergized from the meal.

“Ugh please don’t bring me this time.” Morgana commented as he settled into a comfortable spot. Akira rolled his eyes.

* * *

After quickly dropping Morgana off at LeBlanc. Akira and Mishima headed for the theater on Central Street. It had been a while since the two of them had done anything like an actual date. Due to school and Phantom Thievery, most of their get togethers were at their normal café or at LeBlanc. It was nice to be out and about.

“So what movie did you want to see?” Akira asked as they settled in line for tickets.

“Well it’s called _‘The music that binds’._ It’s about a struggling musical actor who meets a musician from an orchestra. The theater they are both performing at is closing down and they try to save it.” Mishima explained.

Akira tilted his head. “That’s… different than I thought you would pick.” Akira told him. Typically Mishima would choose something harrowing and epic, like a superhero movie. It was weird for him to suggest something so slice of life like.

“O-Oh is that a bad choice? If you don’t like it we could…”

“No it’s fine actually. It’s just I wouldn’t think you would suggest something like that.”

“Takamaki… I mean Ann suggested it. She said that those kinds of movies cheer you up.” Mishima replied.

“Next in line!”

“Oh that’s us. Here I’ll pay for it!” Mishima assured Akira and went up to the register. Akira watched him stunned. It seemed like Mishima was doing everything in his power to make sure Akira was feeling good. It felt a little embarrassing, but at the same time Akira felt humbled and grateful. Akira frowned as a strange sadness filled him. _If this makes me happy… then why do I feel like I don’t deserve this?_ The thought crossed his mind once, but went away quickly as the two of them grabbed their drinks and popcorn.

The two of them started to walk to their theater. Akira balancing his hold on the popcorn and his own drink. Mishima walked proudly beside him. “I’m really excited to be here. It’s been too long since we—” Without paying attention, Mishima rammed into a nearby trashcan. He stumbled forward, his drink spilling onto the floor and partially onto him. “Crap.”

“Are you ok?” Akira asked as Mishima dropped the remainder of the cup in the trash. Mishima sighed and shook his head.

“Ugh I need to go wash this off.” He told him and went to the restroom.

Akira waited for him outside, a little nervous as he waited. _Maybe I should’ve helped him?_ Akira thought.

When Mishima finally got out, his shirt was still noticeably damp. “Sorry about that. Now I don’t even have a drink.” Mishima looked over towards where the concessions were. “Ugh if we go get another drink we might miss part of the movie.” He muttered.

“It’s not a big deal.” Akira assured him. “We can just share mine.”

“WHAT!?” Mishima grew red at the suggestion. “Are you serious? You want to share a drink with me?”

Akira nodded and shrugged. “Sure we’re already sharing the popcorn right?”

Mishima calmed down a little. “That’s true… but sharing a drink is a whole other deal.” It almost felt like Akira testing him… or toying with him. But when he looked at Akira’s earnest expression, Mishima didn’t felt bothered by it.

“If you don’t want to shar, I can just buy you—”

“It’s fine.” Mishima swipped Akira’s drink and with a bracing breath he took a sip. His heart racing as he did so. Mostly because it was something that he didn’t think he could do so boldly. Akira stifled a laugh at his boyfriend’s expression. “L-Let’s just go in.”

* * *

Surprisingly the movie had a large crowd. Akira and Mishima managed to squeeze into two seats at the back of the theater. The drink and popcorn sat between then.

As the theater went dark, Akira’s exhaustion from earlier in the day started to creep in. He slowly leaned against Mishima, his consciousness drifting.

 ** _Why did it happen? What did I do wrong?_** The thoughts echoed in Akira. **_What did I do wrong?_**

“Akira?” A familiar voice called him. “Kira? Hey the movie’s over.” Akira snapped his eyes open. His boyfriend nudging him back into reality. “Are you awake?”

Akira glanced around. _The movie is over? I slept through it?_ People were slowly funneling out of the theater.

“Oh sorry.” Akira blushed and stood up. The two walked out of the theater. Akira still severely embarrassed and a little bothered by the strange thoughts that plagued is mind during his doze. **_What did I do wrong?_**

His boyfriend, on the other hand, didn’t seem at all bothered. “Ha. You were kinda cute sleeping on my shoulder. You sure were tired weren’t you Kira?” Mishima teased him a little with a nudge. Turning to see Akira’s reaction and startled to see Akira’s troubled expression. “Hey what’s wrong Akira?”

“Sorry I fell asleep. I ruined our date.”

“What? No! Of course not. We all get tired from time to time. It’s not a big deal. Besides I’m the one who spilled an entire drink!” Mishima explained. It didn’t seem to help Akira at all. The dark blue-haired teen glanced around and then boldly reached his hand into Akira’s. Akira’s heart jumped at touch and then glanced over to Mishima. “Kira, all I care about is getting the chance to spend some time with you.” Mishima squeezed his hand and smiled gently. The small act, easing Akira into a smile in return.

“Thanks, Yuuki.”


	6. Detective Dad comes to Shujin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's dad arrives to Shujin looking for answers.

Akira didn’t sleep well. Perhaps it was better to say that Akira hardly slept at all. He felt too worried about how the day before had gone. 

The school felt more abuzz today. The teachers seemed nervous, but Akira couldn’t figure out why. That was until the end of the school day.

**Makoto: Hm, it seems the police are in the area.**

**Ryuji: The police? What for?**

**Makoto: I don’t know to many details, but they are apparently planning to come to the school tomorrow.**

Akira felt his stomach drop as he read her message.

**Ann: Has your sister told you anything about this?**

**Makoto: Nothing at all.**

**Yusuke: What about your father Akira? Could he be linked to this?**

Futaba answered before Akira could.

**Futaba: I was wondering that to and it’s not good. Detective Dad is in range of the school.**

Akira tensed as he read it. _Great one more thing to worry about it._

 **Futaba: It’s weird though. I don’t know why I’m having so much trouble tracking him.**

**Akira: Could he know that you’re onto him?**

**Futaba: I don’t think so, but we can’t rule that out.**

Akira let out a soft hiss of frustration. Feeling antsy and ready to bolt home, his anxiety stirring.

**Akira: For now everyone lay low. Futaba try to see what you can learn.**

**Futaba: Already one step ahead of you!**

Akira sighed and leaned back. Things kept getting more complicated.

As he left the school, Akira’s anxiety skyrocketed. A row of police cars lined on the road. Outside of one of the cards was a group of men. When he got closer, he recognized his father easily. His signature grey suit and red sunglasses made it nearly impossible to misidentify him. Akira’s heart sounded to pound in his hear. Deafening him from anything else. He tried to blend into the crowd, but it was too late. His father had paused on whatever he was explaining and made brief eye contact with Akira.

Akira snapped his head down and quickly fastened his pace. He needed to get back to LeBlanc. He wasn’t ready to face his father like this. Not when he didn’t have things in control.

* * *

  
As expected, and feared, the next day at school was even busier. Police and detectives patrolled some of the hallways coordinating something. It made everyone, even the teachers nervous. Akira settled uncomfortably in his seat, fearing what the day would bring. The class was in a frenzy as the day began. “Settle down everyone. As you can tell the police are here. Be sure not to get in their way.” Their teacher warned them. Akira didn’t need to be told twice. His phone buzzed a few minutes after the class had managed to settle down.

**Makoto: It seems like the police are calling students individually out of class to speak with them.**

Akira nearly lost his grip on his phone. Morgana peered over to read the text. “That’s not good.” The not-a-cat whispered.

 _That’s an understatement._ Akira thought and continued to read the feed.

**Ryuji: You’re kidding!**

**Ann: Does that mean we’re gonna get called in too!?**

**Ryuji: They’ve gotta be looking for the culprit, right?**

**Makoto: Who knows… Just make sure to prepare yourselves. Second-years start in the afternoon.**

**Futaba: Be careful guys. You should probably try not to say much. They’ll see through any lies you try and make.**

Akira finally got a strong grip and texted the group.

**Akira: Futaba is my dad here?**

A moment paused. A moment too long for Akira.

**Futaba: Yes.**

Akira exhaled a little and then wrote his command.

**Akira: He’ll probably play a part in the questioning.**

**Ann: What does he look like?**

**Akira: Early 40s, brown hair, grey suit, and red sunglasses. Hard to miss.**

**Ryuji: Red sunglasses?**

**Akira: Don’t ask. Anyways whatever you do, DO NOT let your guard down around him. There’s a reason they brought him all the way from Sumaru.**

* * *

Lunch started soon after Akira sent his text message. Ann went off to find Ryuji, most likely to settle some anxieties over Ryuji’s tendency to blurt out whatever is on his mind. Morgana snuck off with her, no doubt wanting a chance to nag on Ryuji a bit.

Akira, however, remained firmly glued to his seat. Stirring in his anxiety. Too afraid to leave the room and bumping into his father. His _detective_ father, who was looking for the Phantom Thieves, who knew him so well that he would no doubt see straight through him. He shivered in fear at the thought. “Akira do you want to eat here?” Akira glanced over to see Mishima walk over to him. Some lunch boxes in his hand.

 _He made me lunch again._ Akira felt a little more at peace. He nodded.

“For you and Morgana.” His dark-blue haired boyfriend peered towards Morgana’s usual place and opened his eyes a little surprised by the noticeable lack of cat. “Oh did you not bring him with you today?”

“Actually Ann took him for a walk.” Akira took the boxes from him and laid it down on his desk as he answered.

“That’s fair, he does seem pretty crammed in there. It must be nice for him to finally stretch his legs.” Mishima flashed him a smile and sat across from them. Without saying much, Akira started to eat. The food had definitely improved a little from Mishima’s last attempt. “Hey Akira. Are you ok? You’re pretty quiet today.”

Akira sighed. His brows furrowed in concern as he answered him. “Their interviews with the students.”

“And?”

“My Father is one of the detectives.”

“Akira. Are you sure?” “Do you have a good relationship with him?”

“I do. It’s just he’s so good at his job and with everything that’s been going on… and I’m his own son.” Akira’s voice trembled a little as a bit of his anxiety peaked through the surface for his boyfriend to hear.

“Hey. It’s ok.” Mishima reached out an open hand to him across the desk. “I’m right here for you.” As Akira took his hand, his anxiety subsided again. His boyfriend leading him through a few cleansing breaths.

When Akira felt better, he let out a long sigh and then gave an easy smile. “Thanks. I needed that.”

Mishima squeezed his hand back. “Of course.” 

Lunch ended and Akira returned the lunch boxes to Mishima. Class resumed and reality set in as the teacher began to send people out to get interviewed. Akira’s boyfriend was one of the first to go. Returning a little pale and avoiding glancing towards Akira’s side of the room. No doubt the work of some uncomfortable circumstances. It made Akira’s anxiety spike again. Dreading the thought of his turn.

* * *

Finally the moment he dreaded arrived. His and Ann’s names were called and the two Phantom-Thieves reluctantly rose from their seats.

The police in the hallway were redirecting students in lines based off of their names. Ann split off into a different line, while Akira found himself in the line leading into the Student Council room. There wasn’t enough time to prepare and before he knew it, Akira was next.

A student he didn’t know walked out of the room, gesturing for Akira to go in. Akira felt his heart panic, already anticipating what was on the other side of the door. With a deep breath, Akira walked in. A familiar face was waiting for him.

His father, Katsuya Suou, sat going through some folder of notes on the table. Two stacks of folders sat on either side of him. The one on his right, for students yet to be interviewed, and the stack on the left, for the students who were done. The older man adjusted his glasses as he glanced up to Akira. His eyes worn down, but just as discerning as always. His father’s lack of surprise signaled Akira that his father had prepared for this. “Take a seat.”

Akira did so. Anxiously, Akira scanned the room. He had expected to see someone else in the room besides his father, but no. It was just them. Alone. A moment of awkward silence settled. Akira trying to find something to say.

“You could’ve told me you were in Tokyo.” The words came out more resentful than Akira had anticipated.

His father reacted slightly with a brief sigh. “It was last minute. I didn’t want to interrupt your studies.”

“And Mom?”

“She still back in Sumaru. After she finishes a few things at work, she’ll join me here.”

“Is she doing good?” Akira asked. He gave a brief nod.

Some more silence followed. Father and Son sat there, in the most uncomfortable situation Akira could imagine.

“I don’t like this any more than you do.” As if reading his mind, his father spoke up. “It’ll just be a few questions and then you’ll be free to go.”

“Alright.” Akira nodded. There wasn’t any point in holding it off any longer. As they began the questioning, his father’s demeanor changed. Actually to Akira it didn’t seem like he was dealing with his father at all. The man in front of him was Detective Katsuya Suou.

Observant, sharp, and precise. Katsuya Suou was quick to pick up on even the smallest details and changes. Especially when it came to body language. Through careful questioning, he could almost always find what he needed to solve the case. This is what made him one of the best in the field… and Akira’s number one fear as the Leader of the Phantom Thieves.

“Akira Suou.” Detective Suou’s tone was cold and detached as he began. “In Mid-April you arrived to Tokyo on probation. Transferring from your former school Seven Sisters High School to here at Shujin Academy.” The Detective glanced over the pages once. “Within the first two weeks of your arrival, you were involved in a dispute with a Mr. Kamoshida.” Something about the way he recounted the event to Akira felt tinged faintly with disappointment. “Two other students were present at the time. Is that correct?”

“Yes.” Akira answered, feeling a bit of shame from even just the idea of disappointing his father. Though he did the best to stifle his reaction.

“Anything you’d like to add in relation to this event.”

Akira shook his head. “No.”

“Hm.” The Detective glanced over Akira once and then jotted something down, though Akira couldn’t tell what. After he finished writing, Katsuya turned the page in the folder. “Based off of comments from your teachers’, your grades, and some peer statements, it seems as if the incident with Kamoshida was an isolated incident.” The tinge of disappointment was now gone and Akira found it a little easier to keep his cool. “As for your social life, you’ve been noted to hang out with a Ryuji Sakamoto, an Ann Takamaki, and… a Yuuki Mishima.” Akira perked up a little, surprised of the way his father read off the name. His face warmed in embarrassment at the thought of his boyfriend meeting his father through this kind of interrogation setting. When Akira snapped out of his embarrassment, he realized that he hadn’t been aware of his own body language.

 _This is harder than I thought._ Akira straightened a little. _Don’t think about him being your dad. He’s just another cop. You can do this._

“All three of the students had connections to Kamoshida and two of them were present with the incident in Mid-April. You've also been seen around the area with a Yusuke Kitagawa, a former pupil of the artist Madarame. Correct?”

“That’s correct.” Akira nodded, remaining calm. The detective had drawn an unsaid connection between his friends and the targets of the Phantom Thieves. With a very small breath, Akira braced for further questioning on the topic.

Instead, he wrote some more things down on the folder and remarked. “At least your making friends.” In any other circumstance, Akira would have taken it as his father’s occasional brief humor. But as the man across from him kept a very close eye on Akira’s reaction, Akira couldn’t help but wonder if it was purely just for humor. Or if he was just trying to draw a reaction from the dark-haired teen. “One last question.” Detective Suou leaned forward. “Do you think the Phantom Thieves are associated with this school?”

“Well I…” Akira’s answer suddenly got caught in his throat as a cold shock shook him. Akira trembled a little. _Is there anything I can say that won’t make me seem suspicious?_ He didn’t fully understand the spike in anxiety that shook him. “Considering what happened to Okumura.” Akira’s tone shifted, his gaze turned down. His chest tight, heavy and plagued with guilt. “I hope they aren’t.”

The words hung in the air.

Akira couldn’t help but think back to the fact that the true culprit was still out there and that Haru had refused to answer anyone or hadn’t even been to school since that day. _And it’s all my fault._

When Akira glanced back up, he could recognize his father again. The tension easing as his father gave a defeated sigh, pinching his nose. “Thank you for your time Akira. I have everything I need.” He closed the folder and placed it aside. “I’ll make sure to keep in touch from now on. Perhaps we can arrange a dinner when your mother arrives to town. You’re free to go.”

“Thank you.” Akira nodded and stood up, more than ready to leave.

“One last thing before you go.” At his father’s voice, Akira paused right before he reached the door. “I may be your father, but I still have to a job to do. No matter where it leads.” His words pierced Akira. Almost freezing him into place. Cautiously, Akira turned to look at his father. The expression on his face softening for just a minute. “So please. For me, for you mother, for you uncle… stay out of a trouble. Understand?”

“I…” Reluctant, Akira nodded and sighed. “I understand.” He turned back around and walked out. His body almost shaking for the emotions and anxiety running through him.


	7. [Bonus Chapter] An Awkward Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police are interviewing students individually. It's Mishima's turn and it quickly takes a strange turn. 
> 
> or 
> 
> Mishima meets Akira's dad.

Mishima’s anxiety was rising. He didn’t like being interviewed by strangers. He had gone through enough of them after Kamoshida’s change of heart. Still he knew it would be pointless to try and fight against the process.

After his name was called, Mishima went out into the hallway, where several police officers were directing students and teachers around. Mishima was guided into a line full of students waiting to be interviewed. The way the students came in and out, eased his nerves a little. It seemed like everyone was getting treated the same. Before he knew it was his turn. He took a deep breath and entered the room.

The space was set up rather neatly. A single table in the room. On one side an empty chair and on the other side… On the other side sat a man in his 40s. Two folder stacks on either side of him. The man wore a neat grey suit and red sunglasses. It was odd that he’d wear them inside, but Mishima wasn’t about to judge him. Especially not when he looked up to Mishima with a critical stare. “Yuuki Mishima, correct?”

“Y-Yes sir.” Mishima answered him.

“Please take a seat.” Mishima did so.

 _This guy’s intimidating._ Mishima shivered, feeling his anxiety stir and his heart start to race. The man noticed and leaned back a little.

“No need to be nervous. I will be the detective questioning you today.” The brown-haired man introduced himself in a calm manner. “ If I ask a question that makes you uncomfortable let me know and we can move on to a different topic. I’m not here to interrogate you and I won’t force you to say or admit anything. I’m just here to confirm a few things.” The detective gestured softly. A brief smile played on his lips.

Mishima’s heart stopped. He had to blink twice. The way that the detective smiled… it almost reminded him of the way Akira smiled. _Wait…_

“You’re a 2nd year correct?” Mishima nearly jumped out of seat. Forgetting that the Detective was _still_ in front of him. The dark blue-haired teen quickly nodded. His heart rate still elevated as he tried to calm himself down. The Detective continued.

“You were on the volleyball team under the coaching of Kamoshida up until his apparent change of heart. You, understandably, quit after his resignation. Is there anything you wish to comment on in regards to this period of time?”

Mishima shook his head. The Detective grabbed a pen and wrote something down in the folder in front of him. “Let’s move on.” He glanced back up to Mishima. His stare sending a fearful shock down Mishima’s spine. “In April, you witnessed an incident between Mr. Kamoshida and two other 2nd year students. Ryuji Sakamoto and Akira Suou, correct?”

Mishima couldn’t help but reflexively perk up at Akira’s name. “Correct.” As the Detective wrote something down on the folder, Mishima wondered if he already suspected something. _I hadn’t even said anything! How is he writing that much down?!_

“Within a month of this incident, Kamoshida resigned and turned himself over to the authorities.” The Detective’s brief pause gave Mishima enough time to react.

“S-Sir can we avoid that topic? I'd rather not talk about it again.” Mishima’s voice trembled as he spoke. He had been through the topic of Kamoshida and his abuse, a million times. He had enough of talking about it. 

The Detective watched him carefully for a moment and then nodded, writing a brief note. Mishima sighed in relief as they moved on. “Since then, you’ve been doing well academically and have been attending counseling. Is there anything you would like to say on your recovery?”

There was actually a lot that Mishima would like to say in terms of his recovery.

If someone else would’ve asked him the same question. He would probably bring up the Phantom Thieves and how much they had helped him. How much better people were and how he wished that they would help others like him. But Mishima knew better than that.

The ‘Phantom Thieves’ hadn’t come up once in their conversation. Which signaled to Mishima that the Detective was most likely waiting to see if Mishima would bring them and give him something that he could look into later. _Maybe I’m just overthinking this though…_

“Would you like to move on?” The Detective broke the silence, after Mishima had started to stare off.

Mishima did want to say _something_ on it. At least to make him feel a little more in control of the situation. He cleared his throat. “Well I just want to say that I’m thankful for my friends. They’ve been so supportive in my recovery. I don’t know where I’d be without them.”

“I see.” The Detective nodded and looked back at the folder, surprisingly not writing something down. Instead, the Detective furrowed his brows as if he was trying to come up with something to say. “You’ve been noted to hang around with some interesting characters. Especially with... Akira Suou.” The Detective looked up to him. Mishima shifted a little embarrassed. 

"That's correct." Mishima tensed a little. _Why is he...?_ Something clicked as Mishima remembered what he had wondered early on in the covnersation. "Sir, can I ask you your name?" 

The man hesitated and then answered calmly. "I'm Detective Katsuya Suou." 

“Suou!?" Mishima's cheeks grew red. "T-Then Akira is…”

“My son. Yes.”

“Oh.” Was all that Mishima managed to squeak out. A silence settling between them. _This can’t be happening to me._ Mishima let out a nervous chuckle. “T-This is awkward.” He ran a hand on the back of his neck, avoiding looking directly at his boyfriend’s father. “I mean we just started seeing each other…" well not _just started_ … we went to Hawaii together… but we didn’t do anything!" He glanced over to the older man, who just watched as Mishima rambled. "I mean we don’t usually…" _Shut up._ "I mean it’s not like I _don’t_ want to… Your son is handsome and I _definitely_ want to..." _Shut up Yuuki._ "But your son doesn't!” Mishima snapped his mouth shut and looked down in shame. He had definitely said too much. Face hot, Mishima stared back at Akira's Father.

The man was now stifling light chuckle, more amused than critical. “Relax. I didn’t ask for details. I just wanted confirm the nature of your relationship.” Akira’s father gave into a full-fledged smirk. When he did that it was clear exactly where Akira had gotten his more calm and collected side. The familiarity helped Mishima calm down a little, though he still felt like crawling in a hole.

“Did Akira tell you about us?” Mishima cautiously asked.

“No. But when you’re in my field, you learn to pay attention to rumors and believe me there are a _lot_ of rumors surrounding you two.” He had now composed himself. Any evidence of amusement vanished. 

Mishima had tried to avoid listening to rumors. They had definitely floated around more after their trip to Hawaii. It only made sense that a detective would learn about them. "Oh." 

“Mostly your... lively reaction confirmed it my suspicion." The detective clarified. 

“Wow you’re really good at your job.” Mishima sighed.

“It _is_ the reason I’m here.” Akira’s father closed up the folder in front of him. “You seem like a nice young man, Yuuki Mishima. Good grades and a clean record.”

“And me being a guy..." The teen began a little nervous. "It doesn’t bother you?” Mishima asked. His own parents were less than kind to the idea, which led to Mishima closeting him and Akira's relationship. Mishima didn't know exactly where Akira's parents stood. Mostly because Akira still didn't like to talk about his family. 

“I don’t see why it would. You’ve met Akira’s uncle Jun correct?” He asked him. Mishima nodded, surprised that the detective knew about it. “He was married to my brother before he passed away." 

“Oh I didn't know." Mishima felt his heart hurt a little. "I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It’s alright. He passed away when Akira was little.” The Detective shook his head, as if to move away from some lingering pain. “In any case, as long as you are a good student and keep my son out of trouble. You won't have any problem with me.” He explained to Mishima and then glanced to his watch. “Our time is up. You're free to go." He placed Mishima's folder in the finished stack. "I hope that we can meet again under better circumstances, Yuuki Mishima.”

“Me too Mr.Suou.”

“Please let the next person in on your way out.” Mishima nodded and gave a quick bow before walking out of the room. Feeling a mix of shame and shock as he returned to the classroom. Mishima immediately caught sight of Akira and then looked away, trying not to blush as he found his seat. He had just met his boyfriend’s father through an interrogation. _As if my life could get any weirder._


	8. Taking suggestions and requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves try a new tactic in handling requests. Akira starts to feel strange.

With all of the police cars and crowds, the Phantom Thieves weren’t able to meet safely with each other until the day following the student interviews. Overnight Akira had been fighting insomnia, so he was a little less focused than what he wanted to be. Still the group needed to meet and discuss things, especially if they had been unfortunate enough to be interviewed by his father. 

When everyone arrived in the hideout, Akira felt anxious as hell. Ann, Ryuji, and Makoto settled onto Akira's couch. While the other three settled onto his bed.

The leader couldn't help but pace a little before finding some way to address the group. “Alright. First things first, let's check in with everyone.” Akira began. “Futaba? Morgana?”

Futaba perked up from her computer. Morgana settled next to it, ear occasionally twitching. “Nothing new. Though I think we might have an idea for how to better track your dad.” The Not-a-cat began. The hacker beside him nodded excitedly.

“Mm-hm. It’s not a completed plan yet but I think it’ll definitely be what we need.” Futaba grinned. Akira smiled back with a short acknowledging nod. 

“Good. Keep us posted.” Akira turned to Yusuke, who seemed a little distracted. “Yusuke? How are you doing?”

“Our school has given us notice that detectives will be coming to interview me and the other pupils of madarame. So I am rather concerned.” He spoke earnestly.

The mood seemed to grow more uncomfortable as the Shujin students remembered their interviews. “I wish our school warned us before we got interviewed.” Ann spoke up first with a defeated sigh. “Akira’s dad was really intimidating.”

“His skill of observation was incredible." Makoto added, a hand on her chin as she spoke thoughtfully. "Taking notes of everything I did, everything I said. Even if he didn’t ask me many questions…” Makoto frowned. “It was as if he saw straight through me.”

Akira felt a bit of internal discomfort. He didn't have control of his father's technique or of who he interviewed. But he still felt responsible for not preparing his team for it more. 

“Damn guess I got lucky.” Ryuji began. Stretching out a little. Everyone stared at him, puzzled. “The guy I got was pretty bland. Just asked me some questions. I answered and left." 

“Wait weren't they were doing it alphabetically?" Makoto asked.

A mix of relief and confusion settled as Akira pressed the bottle blonde for more. "You would've been in the same group as us. How did you not get him?” 

His friend shrugged. “I dunno. I was just standing in one line and then they switched me over to the other line. They said they were runnin’ behind or somethin’." He explained and leaned forward a little. "Guess it worked out for the best. Huh?” 

Akira nodded. At least his father didn’t run into Ryuji. With Ryuji's less than reliable bluffing techniques, his father would've most likely pursue him further as a suspect. _Then we really would’ve been done for._ Akira ran a hand on the back of his neck to ease him. 

“So do we go back to business as usual?” Ryuji asked the group. “I mean we can’t just stop now.”

Morgana shook his head and hopped off of the bed. “Let's not get to comfortable." He warned Ryuji. "Akira’s dad’s sharp. It's not unlikely that he’ll want to check in with Akira periodically. So we'll have to be careful.”

“It does sound risky to keep doing things as normal.” Ann muttered. 

“And he’s investigating the Phantom Thieves, no doubt he’ll be keeping tabs on Akira.” Makoto followed up.

“But requests are still being sent to Phantom Thieves, are they not? Even without a target we should continue our efforts to change hearts.” Yusuke reminded the group.

Akira bit his tongue and watched the group discuss. He didn’t want to stop their activities, but he knew they couldn’t do things as normal. He didn't know what to do, so he hoped that the rest of the group could come to some kind of consensus on how they were feeling. _If I wasn’t related to my father we wouldn’t have to worry about this…_ Akira swallowed the bitter thought as the discussion continued.

“Inari’s right. We can't just drop everything and wait for things to pass over” Futaba butted in. “It’d be even more suspicious if we suddenly stopped our activities now.”

“So what’s the solution?” Ryuji leaned back. The group went quiet to think.

Akira frowned, his chest tightening. The longer the silence lasted. _It’s my fault we’re going through this much trouble…_

What he thought was, “You guys don’t need me.”

What Akira actually told the group was, “What if we tried to complete requests without me?”

The group looked to him stunned by even the suggestion of the idea. 

“Don’t be ridiculous! We need you!”

“Yeah! There’s no way we’d be able to complete as many requests without you!”

Akira's guilt shifted. Now he just felt foolish for even entertaining the idea. His team wanted him there and he would do what they wanted. “If that’s how you guys feel.” Akira thought for a moment, his attitude returning to normal. “Alright what if we can limit how many times we need to go to mementos to complete all of our requests for a week, then we can pick out mementos days in advance. This way, on our days off I can try to create a deeper cover for my parents and hopefully get them off our trail.” 

The plan seemed to be a hit with some of them. But the others had their doubts.

“That’s a great idea!" Ryuji was quick to jump in support of the idea. Ann nodded with him. 

“Are you sure we can handle that?” Makoto seemed a bit more hesitant to go along. It seemed Yusuke did as well. “Yeah we usually get quite a few requests.” Yusuke

“Well we _do_ have to try something and Akira's idea is all we have to work on." Morgana finished up the conversation. 

Akira straightened a little as he addressed the group as their leader. "Let's give the idea a test run this week and then decide." Akira turned to Futaba. "Futaba can you pull up the requests for this week?" 

The team hacker nodded, quickly navigating to the page on her laptop. "We have 12 requests this week." The number leaving the group less than optimistic. Typically the group would only do 1 maybe 2 requests each trip to mementos. Which left plenty of time for breaks and group training. 

There was a notable hesitation among the group. Akira felt anxious as he waited for some kind of feedback on the situation. Some kind of lifeline for him to bounce off of and make a final decision. It was Makoto, the team's advisor, who finally spoke up. 

“It's a lot. But we have to do what we can while our leader is available." Makoto stood up. Akira felt relieved as Makoto gave him a nod of encouragement. He gave her a nod back and his team all slowly stood up. Now a little more confident in the idea. 

"Alright then. Let's grab our things and head to mementos." 

* * *

Akira's 'great idea' turned out to be less than realistic in Mementos. After there 2nd request it was clear that the team's endurance was lower than Joker had anticipated. He kept pushing though, cutting down on the number of breaks and handing out more healing items as they journeyed through mementos. It was hard to watch, but he desperate to prove that his idea was ok. Finally after the 4th one, he had to call it quits. Half of the team couldn't use their magic attacks anymore. All of them were tired and struggling as they dragged themselves to a safe room. With everyone settled down, Joker handed out waters to the group. 

“We only got through 4 of them!?” Skull huffed as he started to chug down his water. “Shit this is gonna be harder than I thought.” 

“Well it’s just going to have to work.” Queen snapped at him as she massaged her forehead. She had taken quite a hit in the last fight and Joker worried that she might've gotten a concussion.

 _I should've been more careful.._.

“We can’t depend on Joker always being there for us." Queen continued as she went through the team's first aid supply for something for her head. 

“Yeah Joker needs to keep his dad from being suspicious. So we can’t go in and out of mementos whenever we want.” Oracle chimed in.

Joker frowned. _I’m only weighing them down, aren’t I?_ His friends hadn’t meant it to sound accusative, Joker knew that. He knew they wouldn’t never do that…but still… _Why am I even here?_ A sharp pain started to build in his chest. _Wouldn’t it be better if they left me behind?_ He winced as his chest tightened further. 

"It's unfortunate but we're doing the best we can do considering the circumstances." Fox tried to ease the groups concerns. 

"I don't think our 'new plan' will work though. We should probably try something else." Panther suggested. Everyone nodded and turned back to Joker. Who stood staring down in a deep and pained thought. 

“Joker?" Fox snapped Joker out of his thoughts. Joker blinked and stared at the group a little disoriented. "What do you suggest we do now?” Fox asked him.

“Let’s head back for now." He spoke, forcing a bit of confidence and control. "For now we’ll just go back to how we’ve done requests in the past. At least until we can come up with a better plan." Joker paused for a moment to take in his group. Everyone all nodded. “Alright. Let’s head back.” His teammates got up and exited the safe room. As Joker followed behind them. Another sharp pain tightened his chest. He placed a hand on his chest and tried to breath through the pain. It didn’t help much.

“Joker? Are you coming?” Joker hadn’t noticed that Fox was making his way back to him.

“Yeah just needed an extra breath.” Joker nodded with a fake smile, removing his hand and biting back the pain. “Let’s head out.” He walked away quickly. Not wanting Fox to suspect anything.

_Maybe leaving Mementos will help the pain go away._

* * *

When Akira and Morgana arrived home, they were both exhausted. Akira plopped onto his bed, ready to get some sleep. But sleep didn’t come easy.

He tossed and turned so much that Morgana opted to sleep on the couch instead. Akira ended up laying still and staring up at the ceiling in the dark. _I really messed up…_ Akira felt his chest tighten. _What are we going to do now?_

Akira's phone buzzed, snapping him out of his slowly spiraling thoughts.

Akira rolled over onto his side to glance at his phone. Relieved to see that his boyfriend had texted him.

**Yuuki: Hey Kira. I know it’s late, but are you up?**

Akira propped himself up onto his pillow to text him back. 

**Akira: Unfortunately.**

**Akira: I can’t sleep.**

**Yuuki: That bad of a day?**

**Akira: Yeah.**

Akira didn't want to bother Yuuki with his day though. 

**Akira: So what are you doing up this late?**

**Yuuki: Phan-site of course!**

**Akira: You’re not working too hard again, are you?**

**Yuuki: Nah, this is just a small fix for a bug. I promise.**

**Akira: Alright.**

**Yuuki: Oh while I have you. Are you free tomorrow night?**

**Akira: As far as I know. Why? Wanting to spend the night again?**

**Yuuki: No! I really shouldn't keep spending school nights at your place.**

**Yuuki: I was thinking more of a nice dinner. Maybe some crepes after.**

Akira smiled a little.

**Akira: That sounds lovely.**

**Yuuki: It’s a date then.**

As Akira smiled stared at his phone, a small sting in his chest changed his mood. He hadn’t talked to Mishima since the day before at lunch. Akira frowned and then typed.

**Akira: Yuuki, I’m sorry.**

**Yuuki: For what?**

**Akira: I should’ve talked to you after school yesterday. I freaked out about my dad and the Phantom Thieves. Not to mention I had to meet the group to figure things out. But I should’ve at least sent you a text or something. Sorry.**

Akira felt his anxiety peak as he waited for his boyfriend’s response. He regretted saying anything at all, but it was too late now. _Why didn’t I just brush it off and move on?! I probably seem even more pathetic now._

**Yuuki: There’s no need to apologize! I get it. Your dad's super intimidating and the group needs their leader.**

Akira had a brief moment of relief, until he read the text again. All the blood in his body rushed to his face.

**Akira: YOU MET MY DAD?!**

**Yuuki: Yeah. He interviewed me. He didn't mention anything?**

**Akira: He hasn’t texted me at all actually.**

Akira tried not to think about it to hard and moved the conversation along. 

**Akira: Are you ok? He can be a harsh interrogator.**

**Yuuki: Actually he was kinda nice?**

Akira tilted his head confused. 

**Yuuki: Well af** **ter he found out about us.**

**Akira: He what?**

Akira couldn’t be more embarrassed, feeling the need to bury his burning face into his pillow.

**Akira: You told him about us?**

**Yuuki: No!**

**Yuuki: Well not exactly…**

**Yuuki: He’s sneaky Kira! He set me up! He already heard rumors about us!**

Akira slammed his head into the pillow again. If this couldn't get any more embarrassing. 

**Akira: Ugh of course he did.**

**Yuuki: You know Kira. I can see the resemblance between you two.**

**Akira: Oh?**

**Yuuki: Well he had that same determined stare that you have when you’re confronted with people.**

**Yuuki: Plus you share that same coy smirk.**

Akira nearly choked. 

**Akira: He smirked?! You saw him smirk?!**

**Yuuki: Yes. Is that bad?**

**Akira: No! That’s great!** **He never smiles in public. Unless he’s with mom that is.**

**Yuuki: So he likes me?**

**Akira: Yes. Yuuki Darling. Yes he does.**

**Yuuki: Darling?**

It took a moment for Akira to reread what he had sent. His face turning red again. Akira had texted it without thinking about it. 

**Akira: Sorry I texted it without thinking.**

A quick panic settled in Akira as he waited for a response. 

**Yuuki: No it's fine. It's a little embarrassing but it's kinda nice to be called that.**

Akira sighed and settled into a smirk. 

**Akira: Oh? Should I use it more often then?**

**Yuuki: Not in public. But when it's just us? I'd like that.**

**Akira: Alright. I can work with that.**

Akira smiled and rolled back over onto his back. He glanced at the time and then sighed. 

**Akira: We should probably get some sleep huh?**

**Yuuki: Yeah good call. I just finished the patch. I'll see you tomorrow at school.**

**Yuuki: Good night Kira.**

**Akira: Good night Darling.**

**Yuuki: You're really going to enjoy this aren't you?**

**Akira: Probably ;)**

Akira gave out a relieved sigh and then set his phone down. With his chest a little lighter than it had been all day. He could finally get some sleep.


	9. A stressful evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's parents take Akira out for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up longer and taking longer than expected lol.

The tangled mess with the detectives and the school continued the next day. This time the detectives were interviewing the staff individually. Which led to an awkward schedule for the day. Akira's anxiety still remained at the idea of his father just being in the same vicinity as him. The fluffy haired teen laid back in his seat a little as the group chat started to buzz his phone. Morgana leaned over the desk a little read the screen.

**Makoto: It seems like the detectives are really making an thorough investigation.**

**Ryuji: You’re tellin’ me. I think someone even said the nurse got called in for an interview.**

**Ann: I wonder if they think the staff know who the Phantom Thieves are?**

Akira sighed, tired of thinking about it. He placed his phone back up. Morgana watching him closely as he did so. The not-a-cat had noticed Akira's strange behavior the past few days and contemplated following up with Akira. But after Akira refocused on what was being taught in class, he said nothing and settled back in the desk. 

The day came to a slow and painful end. Morgana went off with Ann and Ryuji while Akira went with Mishima, who had promised Akira a peaceful dinner. The two of them walking quietly side by side as they navigated the busy halls. As they made it outside of the school gate, the two of them could breath a little easier. “Wow it’s been pretty busy since the detectives arrived.” Mishima told Akira.

Akira nodded stretching a little. “So what were you thinking?” 

“For dinner?" Mishima asked. Akira nodded. "Well I was thinking about that fancy buffet place that we went to a while back… or maybe we could try somewhere new?” 

“I could go for something new.” Akira smiled. This seemed to start up the gears in Mishima's brain.

“Hm somewhere new?” Mishima started to think aloud. “Well sushi could be good… or maybe…” Akira refocused on the path in front of him as his boyfriend started to list of different ideas. Akira couldn’t help but smirk in amusement. His amusement was shattered as he noted a familiar figure, his father, standing by a car ahead of them. Akira’s anxiety further shot up as he noticed his father talking with someone. As they approached closer he could see his father _smiling,_ which only meant one thing.

 _Mom?_ Akira suddenly stopped as he saw her. She was excitedly talking to his father. The world around him froze as he felt a strange urge to not have to face them. He knew where his father stood on the Phantom Thieves… but what about her? _Does she hate them? Does she wish they were gone? Would she hate me?_ Akira’s chest tightened as he felt it hard to breath.

“What do you think Akira?" Akira didn't register Mishima at first. "Akira?” Mishima’s hand on his arm caused Akira to jump. After focusing back on Mishima. The world returning to normal. “What’s wrong?” The question was harder to answer than Akira could provide. Instead he gave a soft gesture ahead of them.

Mishima noticed a couple talking together. He recognized Akira’s father easily by his signature suit and glasses. He was accompanied by a woman, who Mishima assumed was Akira’s mother. She had long dark hair and wore a neat tan dress with a brown overcoat. The two adults seemed to be discussing important. “Oh.” Mishima looked over to Akira who seemed a little pale. It was strange to see him so anxious, so worried. “Let’s go this way.” In some attempt to help ease his anxiety, Mishima grabbed Akira’s hand and started to walk around to try and avoid Akira’s parents.

Unfortunately, Mishima was too late. “Akira? Akira!” The woman’s voice echoed out. The two boys turned to see her practically sprinting over to them. “Akira!” She embraced Akira, which seemed to flip some kind of switch in him. He was no longer pale and seemed completely back to normal. Mishima just stared startled as they started to converse.

“Mom?! I thought you’d still be in Sumaru.” Akira began as his mother pulled away to get a better look at him. 

“I finished up things last night and took the first train this morning to Tokyo.” She explained smiling and giving his dark hair a light pat. As she stepped back a little more, she became aware of Mishima’s presence. "Oh hello." She glanced over him once, her smile widening. She eagerly reached out her hand to greet him. “You must be Yuuki Mishima.”

Surprised by her upbeat energy, Mishima nodded and shook her hand a little hesitantly. "Y-Yes ma'am." 

She patted his hand in hers softly. "Oh don't be so formal. Mrs. Suou is fine." Mishima eased a little. Something about her made it easy to drop his guard. "I heard about you from my husband and I have to say I do have a few questions." 

"I-Is that so." Mishima turned a little red and glanced away. Akira's mother leaning forward a little, her eyes shimmered in an eager mischief. Now Mishima knew exactly where Akira got that look from. 

"Isn't it a little soon to be asking the young man questions, Maya?" From behind, Akira's father caught up to her. She turned to him with a loving smile. 

"Come on Katsuya. I was just trying to get acquainted with him.” She crossed her arms, a little annoyed.

Akira’s father softly scoffed and then addressed his son. Akira straightening under his stare. “Akira. It’s good to see you.”

“You too.” Akira replied. A tension quickly settling between them. Something unspoken and still unclear to either of them. Luckily Akira's mother was there to break it. 

“Your father and I were just talking about dinner.” She explained and then her eyes lit up. She clapped her hands together excitedly. “I have a great idea! How about we take you two out for the evening?”

The two boys glanced to each other, unsure of what exactly to say or do. Despite the gut reaction to decline, Akira couldn’t find it in him to say ‘No’. So instead he managed to get out a “We wouldn’t want to impose.” 

“It’s no trouble Akira. Your father can just change the reservation, isn’t that right?” She looked over to her husband with puppy eyes. Which easily seemed to win him over. His father nodded and then pulled out his phone to do so. When his father was done, he turned back over to them.

“It’s done. We should get going or we’ll be late.” He explained. The two boys went to the group.

* * *

Dinner was a little more than awkward. Mishima looked like he would pass out any second from the pressure of being with Akira’s parents. Meanwhile, Akira tried to keep his cool for the both of them. His mother and father talked politely about casual topics such as school or how things were going back home in Sumaru. The topic of home made Akira’s heart hurt more than he expected.

“So Mrs. Suou you’re a journalist right?” Mishima asked, trying to bring up something to continue the conversation. Akira’s mother smile and nodded.

“Yep that’s correct.” 

Mishima had a thousand things to ask, but one was bugging him the most. “I was wondering... What do you think about the Phantom Thieves?” 

As the words left his mouth, he suddenly felt the space grow cold.

“I was wondering when you would ask." She admitted. "They have been the talk of Japan, not to mention their possible connection with your school.” Her brown eyes glanced down as she took a sip of her drink. “I’ll admit that it’s rather admirable for them to help so many people.” Akira and Mishima both watched her nervous. Akira hoping that her answer would match the one of his uncle. Instead... “Still it’s more than likely that they are using some drastic method to get their results and I can't condone that.” She shook her head. The answer shot Akira's heart cold. 

“And you agree with that too, Mr. Suou sir?” Mishima asked him. Akira’s father nodded, though did not say anything more.

Neither of his parents supported the Phantom Thieves. _If they found out... they'd be so disappointed..._ Akira felt his chest hurt again as an uncomfortable tension settled between them. A smooth hand brushed over Akira’s hand, causing him to jump a little. He looked to Mishima who gave him an encouraging smile and small hand squeeze. With a deep breath, Akira smiled back a little and nodded, returning to the food in front of him.

It didn’t take long for the tension to dissolve between them. Akira’s mother bringing up lighter topics. “You know, I’m curious about your relationship. Would you mind entertaining a few of my questions?” She tilted her head, the way Akira would do. Mishima felt a shiver run up his spine, knowing it was trouble.

“Uh sure. What do you want to know?” Mishima shifted a little unprepared.

“Let’s start with basics shall we?" She leaned forward onto the table a little. "How did you two meet?” She asked them.

“Well, we’re in the same class.” Mishima answered, though unsure what else to say. Past that, Akira was surprisingly understanding during Kamoshida’s aggression before the change of heart. Looking back now it was incredibly heroic and romantic for Akira to arrive like some brave knight. To slowly sweep Mishima off his feet with his great bravery. But Mishima didn’t feel comfortable to say it out loud, especially since that would involve linking Akira too heavily with Kamoshida and by extension the Phantom Thieves. Not to mention it was embarrassing to fawn over him out loud like that. Though Mishima made a note to mention these things to Akira the next time they were alone. 

“I helped him with his homework.” Akira followed up, possibly noticing Mishima struggling for a better explanation. “From there we just started to hang out more outside of school.” His mother took this answer as satisfactory . However it seemed like his father was more skeptical about the depth of his answer. 

“And how long have you two been dating?” She asked.

“Well it’s been a few months now hasn’t it? We started dating in late August.” Mishima replied, looking to Akira as he answered. Akira nodded to confirm the timeline. His mother’s eyes lit up as she put something together.

“Oh that means you two were together on your school trip to Hawaii, correct?”

Both Akira and Mishima looked to each other and back to her, a little embarrassed. When Akira had come back from the trip he had neglected to mention anything about Mishima. It had come back to bite him. 

“Well that’s…” Mishima grew red, unable to face her. Akira tried to stifle his own blush and nodded.

“Yes we were.” He managed to admit.

His mother hummed a little to herself, as if she were enjoying messing with her son over dinner. “That sounds romantic. Mind telling me a little about what you two did in Hawaii?” The question was specific pointed to Akira. It made him even more uncomfortable. Neither of them could figure out a way to answer without seeming suspicious.

Thankfully, Akira’s father cleared his throat breaking whatever plan she still had. She sighed a little and backed off at her husband's silent request. The way they quietly communicated with each other surprised Mishima. Akira's parents were so attuned with each other. So comfortable with each other. He wondered if he and Akira would achieve that. _I'd like that._

“Well you seem like a nice man, Yuuki Mishima. If Akira’s happy then I am too.” She grinned. 

“Thank you.” Mishima smiled, relieved to have made a good impression on her.

The rest of the dinner finished without a hitch. “Would you care for a dessert tonight?” The waiter offered the group. Akira and his mom locked stares and quickly nodded. They ordered two slices of a chocolate cake.

Akira and Mishima split their piece of cake between their two plates. Akira’s parents on the other hand, kept their slice on one plate. Akira went straight to work on his piece, while Mishima couldn’t help but watch Akira's parents in fascination. 

Akira’s mother openly alternated between giving her husband a bite and then taking a bite herself. Her husband willingly accepted each bite without much said between them. A completely different person now then when Mishima had first met him. _Wow Akira’s dad really is different with Akira’s mom around._ Mishima glanced over to Akira, who, not surprisingly, seemed used to his parents be openly affectionate. _I wonder if he’d like me to do something like that with him?_ Akira consumed the last piece of his part of the cake. Mishima wasn't sure how to even begin to approach Akira with something this affectionate. _Should I even try?_

As if sensing Mishima's staring, Akira turned to him and gave him a soft smile. He leaned a little towards him and pointed to Mishima’s plate. “Oh are you not going to eat your piece?” He asked Mishima. Mishima shook his head.

 _This is my chance. I just gotta do it!_ “A-Actually I’m pretty full. But you can have it.” Mishima told him and then grabbed his fork. He scooped a bite of the cake, offering it to Akira before Akira could reach the cake first. The teen stared at the fork and then looked to Mishima, who’s cheeks were on fire thanks to Akira's softened gaze. “Oh sorry… I just thought…” He started to pull back the fork. Without speaking, Akira held Mishima’s hand in place and clumsily took a bite from the fork. When Akira pulled back, he swallowed the bite with a sweet smile and then placed a hand over his mouth, a little embarrassed as he noticed the people around them. Mishima remained still as his heart got stuck in his throat. Overwhelmed by how adorable Akira was and how his hand felt of Mishima's. Somehow this act felt way too intimate for a restaurant setting. The dark blue-haired teen let out a soft stained noise. Akira tilted his head now a little amused as Mishima remained in that position, his brain on pause.

The laughter of Akira’s mother interrupted the moment. Both of them snapping their heads over to see his mother clap her hands together excitedly. His father looking away uncomfortable. “Aw you two are just adorable!” His mother clapped her hands together. Akira and Mishima avoided each other’s gaze. Akira wasn’t hungry anymore.

* * *

By the time the group left the restaurant, Akira and Mishima had both calmed down from their joined embarrassment.

Akira’s parents insisted on dropping off Mishima at his home. Akira sneaking in a soft hand kiss and an apology before saying goodbye. They'd have to have actual alone time some other day.

From there, Akira’s parents accompanied Akira back to LeBlanc. Mostly out of curiosity to meet the famous ‘Sojiro Sakura’ that had taken Akira under his roof. Akira did his best to take deep breaths as they approached LeBlanc. It felt like bringing them in would be breaching something so personal and safe for him. But it wasn't like he had a choice, if he avoided taking them to LeBlanc it would only be more suspicious. 

“Here we are.” Akira told his parents as we walked up to the door. He cautiously opened the door and allowed his parents to enter LeBlanc first. When he followed behind him, he noticed two things. One, Morgana, who usually sat by Futaba was nowhere to be seen, and two, Sojiro and Futaba were both speechless and wide-eyed at Akira’s parents.

Akira’s father broke the silence first as he walked over to Sojiro. “You must be Sojiro Sakura. I’m Katsuya Suou, Akira’s father.”

“And I’m Maya Suou, Akira’s mother. It’s nice to finally meet you.” She grinned. Sojiro hesitantly shook each of their hands taking them both in. 

“It’s nice to meet you too. Can I offer you two some coffee?” He offered, clearly a little uncomfortable by his position. His parents glanced two each other and nodded, settling into the bar.

“I’ll take a black blonde roast.” His father ordered bluntly.

“I’d love whatever you’d suggest.” His mother ordered a little softer.

Sojiro nodded. “Coming right up.” Akira settled beside his parents, watching them carefully, very on edge. 

“This place is so quaint! I love the atmosphere.” His mother mused and looked around, stopping on the painting by the door. “Oh that painting is lovely.” She told Sojiro. Sojiro smiled and nodded.

“Yes it was a gift from one of Akira’s friends.” Sojiro explained serving up the coffee. Akira's father took a good look at the painting as well, his brows furrowing a little. 

“It reminds me of the Sayuri Painting that the artist Madarame once claimed.” Akira’s father spoke quietly. Both Akira and Futaba froze at this. His father didn't look at him, but he wondered if he could feel the tension in the room spike. The moment of tension passed quickly though as his father took a sip of the coffee and changed the topic. “This coffee is well brewed.”

Akira’s mom nodded, also approving the coffee. “This is wonderful thank you. Do you mind if I borrowed some cream and sugar?”

“Not at all.” Sojiro eyed Akira, finally learning where Akira had learned the habit from. Akira rubbed the back of his neck nervously and then eased as his mother took her time preparing her coffee. Almost identical to how Akira would do his. After a few test sips, she seemed pleased and continued her conversation with Sojiro. “So I assume a place this nice would have quite a few customers. Does Akira help you around here?” She asked him. Sojiro nodded.

“Yep and he’s been a hard worker and quick learner. Soon I don’t think they’ll be anymore to teach him.” Sojiro joked a little. Akira’s mother gave an amused laugh.

“That’s my Akira. He’s been that way since he was little.” She began. “Isn’t that right dear?” She shifted the attention to Akira’s father, who had taken an interest on Futaba sitting in the corner. “Oh hello. Are you one of Akira’s friends?” Maya waved a little. Futaba tried to duck behind her computer. 

“She’s Futaba Sakura correct?” Akira’s father asked Sojiro. He looked at him a little surprised at first, but then eased. Akira had never mentioned Futaba to his father, but Sojiro didn't know that. Akira wondered if small details like this would become an issue or if he was beginning to overthink the smallest things. 

“She is.” Sojiro nodded. “Don’t mind her though, she can be a bit shy with strangers.” Akira’s mother returned to her coffee. While his father observed her a bit longer. When he returned his focus to Sojiro, he had lined up a few questions of his own.

“Has his probation been going well?” His father asked.

“We had a few bumps in the road at first, but he’s been doing well. Staying out trouble, making friends, and keeping his grades up.” Sojiro replied. His father nodded pleased.

“His friends, have they been trouble?” He followed up. Sojiro shook his head.

“No. They’re all good kids. Besides Akira is a good influence on those around him.” Sojiro explained.

His father nodded with a pleased noise.

“That’s great to hear.” Akira’s father told him. “Thank you for taking our son in.” 

“He really is a good kid with a good heart.” His mother followed up.

“Your welcome. I’m glad I did.”

Having finished his coffee, Akira's father glanced to his watch. “It’s late we should probably get going.” He addressed his wife. Akira's mother sighed, wanting to stay a little longer. 

“Thank you for the coffee. How much do we owe you?” Maya asked as she went through her purse.

“Consider it on the house.” Sojiro rejected her attempt to pay. Maya smiled gratefully and placed her purse away.

“We appreciate the hospitality. Have a good night.” Katsuya told him.

Maya got up and then hugged Akira. Her hand ruffling his hair a little. “Good night Akira. We’ll have to get together again and catch up more while I'm in town.” She grinned and then turned to Futaba. “Nice to meet you again Futaba.”

Futaba looked away. His father scanning the screen on her computer as he walked out. Leaving an uneasy feeling in Akira. 

With his parents gone, Akira felt a little more at ease. “So you didn’t bother telling me that your parents were in town?” Sojiro gave a tired exhale.

“To be honest, I didn’t even know they were in town until today.” Akira admitted, knowing that only part of that was true. Sojiro just shook his head a little disappointed. 

“Help me close up will you?” Sojiro asked him. Akira nodded keeping an eye on Futaba in the corner, who seemed pretty shaken up. When they finished Akira went back up to his room. A text message from Futaba.

**Futaba: So those were your parents.**

**Akira: Yeah.**

**Futaba: The others weren’t kidding. Your dad is seriously intimidating.**

**Akira: Sorry about that.**

**Futaba: It’s not your fault. Besides it was good to see who I was dealing with.**

**Akira: Now that you have. What do you think?**

**Futaba: We better be extremely careful with him. He was way too sharp.**

**Akira: Do you have any suggestions on how to deal with him?**

**Futaba: Not yet. But now that I’ve met him I think I can discuss with Makoto and Morgana and see if we can’t come up with a plan.**

**Akira: Alright. Let’s plan on meeting tomorrow.**

**Futaba: Whatever you say boss.**


	10. Steady ground?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves return to mementos and get back to business.

“Alright everyone let’s get down to business.” Akira began as the group gathered around in a quite corner of the subway. “We have 8 requests we need to do by the end of the week.” His words seemed to hit a soft spot with the team. Aware of this, he proceeded with caution. “Let’s try to do 4 request today, 3 on Thursday and then 1 on Saturday. I want to start decreasing the amount of days spent in mementos. I’m confident we can get it done if we work together.” Akira watched the team consider the plan. There seemed to be mixed expressions but it didn’t seem like anyone outwardly opposed the idea. “Does that work for everyone?” Akira offered one last chance for rebuttal. No arguments were raised. “Then let’s roll out.”

The team seemed in better spirits today and everything was going so smoothly. One target, then two, then three, all of them completed without any injuries… so why did Joker still struggle to stifle his anxiety after each battle? Why did he keep thinking back to the image of his friends being knocked down? 

When the group were down to their last target, Joker stopped them by a safe room. More than ready for a break himself. As the group started to get their snacks and beverages, Joker checked in with everyone. “How’s everyone doing? Does anyone need to switch out?”

Panther raised her hand, clearly tired. “Yeah can I sit this next one out? I’m wiped out.” She admitted. Joker immediately looked to the rest of the team. They all seemed close to exhaustion as well. 

_It’s just one more target. It should be fine, right?_ Joker swallowed down his doubts with a sip of water and continued with the check in. “Anyone else need to sit this next target out?”

“I apologize for the inconvenience, but I think I should sit this next one out as well.” Queen raised her hand as well, looking a bit uncomfortable asking.

Joker gave her a reassuring smile “It’s alright, it’s been a long day. Skull.” He addressed the blonde who was halfway through eating his snacks. Skull glanced up to him. “Stay here with Queen and Panther.”

“You got it leader.” Skull confirmed the order with a thumbs up and a smile. Pleased, Joker nodded and returned his attention to remainder of the team.

“Mona, Oracle, and Fox are you ready to get going?” The three of them placed their bottles down and nodded. The tired look in their eyes, made Joker’s anxiety creep up again. He took a deep breath. _We’ll be fine._ “Then let’s get going.”

The fight was as brutal as Joker expected. Quickly Fox and Mona were knocked down, but not out. With his team weakened, Joker had to carry the fight. Still he was worn out and his energy quickly depleted. If it wasn’t for Oracle’s support, Joker didn’t know if he would’ve been able to take down the target.

After a well-placed shot, Joker took the target down. He sighed and turned to his team. Fox and Mona, dragging themselves from the ground. “Good job team, let’s pick up the others and head back.” Joker patted their shoulders and loaded up into Mona. When they picked up the others, everyone quickly fell into some form of resting. A bitterness settled in Joker’s throat as he watched them resting. _I’m pushing them too hard, aren’t I?_ He frowned unsure of how to answer and too afraid to ask, or perhaps to afraid of the answer.

* * *

When they arrived back, Akira insisted on treating them to a well-deserved dinner at a nearby ramen shop. He did this mostly out of a fear that his team would be disheartened from the mission, but also to treat them.

They settled into a quiet table in the back. The place as whole was almost empty beside them and one or two customers. Makoto was the first to speak. “That could’ve gone better.” She sighed. Everyone nodded in unison.

“At least we managed to get it done.” Ryuji groaned, still a bit bruised.

“Still it seems as if the requests we receive will be endless. With our leader’s recent predicament, it’ll be harder to keep up the pace.” Yusuke reminded the group.

Akira couldn’t help but feel a little bothered by him bringing up Akira again.

“You’re telling me. At least we don’t have to worry about sorting through requests.” Futaba began pulling out her laptop to hop online. “If it wasn’t for Mishima and the Phan-Site, there’d be no way we could handle everything.”

“He is a valuable resource.” Makoto nodded and then glanced to Akira. “By the way, how is Mishima?”

Everyone focused on Akira. It seemed since the two had started dating, the team had become more invested in what the Phan-Site could do for the Phantom Thieves. “Oh he’s good.” Akira told them quietly.

“Has he met your parents yet?” Yusuke asked a little curious. Akira nodded, running a hand on the back of his neck.

“It was definitely awkward, but they seem to like him.” He wanted to say more, but he was too tired to go on about how his boyfriend had met his parents and their interactions.

“Really? I wouldn’t think your father would like him.” Ann began. “Not that Mishima isn’t a good guy. But he’s kinda timid…” She tried to speak carefully.

Akira was well aware of how Mishima could be. With strangers he seemed like a loser, shy and bumbling, but it had taken Akira time with him before he learned that Mishima was more than what others saw. He was smart and capable, loyal and… Akira focused back on the conversation before he began to mentally fawn over his boyfriend.

“Yeah to be honest dude, I’m still getting used to you two dating.” Ryuji admitted stretching in his chair.

“They are an interesting pair.” Yusuke thought quietly nodding to himself.

“Still are any of us really surprised? Akira played a huge part in ridding him of Kamoshida. I’d say that definitely impacted their relationship.”

“The Phantom and the Phan Boy.” Futaba remarked with a joking tone. “It’s like a cheesy fanfiction if you ask me.”

Morgana poked his head up from Akira’s bag. “Trust me, the two are practically inseparable when they're together. Not to mention how affectionate they are.” He chimed in with a firm resentment and annoyance.

“Alright Alright.” Everyone laughed a little as Akira rolled his eyes. “That’s enough of my relationship.” The group settled into smiles as they continued to eat. Watching his friends for a bit, before diving into his own bowl.

Dinner was over before they knew it. All of them made their way to the station. “You guys did great today.” Akira praised them. “I know it’s going to be a little harder from now on and if you guys ever need a break let me know.” Akira explained. The group smiled and nodded.

Akira returned back to LeBlanc with Futaba and Morgana. The three of them ready to get some rest.

As much as Akira wanted rest, his mind wandered. His brain started to focus on their battles in mementos, bothered by small ‘mistakes’ he made, wondering if he could’ve done something more or better. These thoughts had crossed his brain before, as a leader it shouldn’t have been surprising. But they were different now, filled with shame and anxiety. Akira pained as he began to link these errors to his capabilities as a leader. _Am I really a good leader?_ The question remained unanswered as he slipped into sleep.


	11. A Guilty Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with Akira's Mom, leaves Akira with a new doubt.

Akira was wiped from the trip to Mementos. Body tired and aching.

Lucky for him there was nothing important in class. At the end of the day, Akira was approached by a few girls from his class. “Suou-kun, do you think you can tutor us on some things?” One of them started to ask. “Exams are the week after next and we aren’t sure we fully understand what we’re learning.” The girls looked at him expectantly. Never one to turn down someone in need, Akira gave them a smile and nodded.

“Sure. I’m not busy on Friday so does that work for you guys?” Akira asked them. They all lit up and nodded, almost giddy by his response. 

“Yes!” The first girl grinned excitedly.

“Thank you so much!”

“You’re such a nice guy Suou-kun!”

For a bit longer the girls excitedly thanked Akira. When they walked away, Akira smiled and waved them off. It was now that Akira had noticed that Mishima had been standing behind them. His arms were crossed and he seemed bothered by what he had just seen. The dark blue-haired student walked up to him, trying to keep a collected tone. “So you’re tutoring on Friday?" Mishima asked. Akira nodded as he took up his bag.

“Yeah, they need the help for the upcoming exams.” Akira replied briefly, the two of them beginning their trip to the train station. As they walked Akira couldn't help notice the insecurity in his boyfriend’s stride. “Is something wrong?” He asked.

“No I’m fine.” Mishima muttered passive aggressively. This spurred Akira to wonder what had upset him.

“Is this about the girls I'm going to tutor?" Akira asked. Based off Mishima's tense reaction, he knew he was right. "Are you jealous?" 

“What! No.” Mishima snapped back, but then softened after a moment. “Well maybe a little.” His silence echoed his quiet insecurity.

Determined, Akira tried to reassure him. "You know I only have eyes for you right?" He began.

Mishima looked over to Akira, who was gracing him a soft grin. He hesitated to smile back, still feeling a little insecure and cautious. Of course he believed Akira, but there were still small things that bothered him. 

"How about we have a study date tomorrow?" The fluffy haired boy offered gently nudging him. Hoping to help in some way. Mishima looked away from Akira, looking ashamed.

“You know you don't have to...."

"But I want to. I want to spend time alone with you." The affirmation left his lips and echoed in the air. "I'll be too busy from Thursday on to really hang out with you." Akira explained and nudge him again, whispering softly. "So what do you say? Shall we call it a date?" 

This finally drew Mishima's gaze to him. "Alright." A faint smile formed on his lips, easing Akira's own concern. "It's a date." 

The two of them arrived at the subway. "I'll see you tomorrow Kira." Mishima smiled bolder and gave a light wave for goodbye. 

"See you tomorrow." Akira smiled back as he watched him go. 

Akira turned around, planning a different route. Morgana finally popped his head out of Akira’s bag. He gave a sigh of relief, happy to no longer be a third wheel. “So where to now?”

“Central street. I want to pick up a few new things for our next trip to Mementos.” Akira replied.

“Good idea. If our next trip is like the one yesterday we’ll definitely need more supplies.” Morgana agreed. Akira sighed, feeling a dread in him thinking about mementos.

Nothing had gone terribly wrong, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that he had failed in some way. That his team could do better without him as their leader. His mind even tried to bring up what had happened to Okumura. This was quickly shot down by Akira. Though it did make him worried. _What’s wrong with me?_ He thought quietly as he made his went about his errands.

* * *

After gathering most of the necessary supplies, Akira decided to stop by the bookstore. A new Phoenix Ranger comic had come out and he figured it would be a nice thing to treat himself with.

The tall high-school student was going through the comic section, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. “Akira? Fancy running into you here.” He stiffened and turned around. Surprised to see his mother standing there with a friendly grin.

“Mom?” In all honesty, Akira still hadn’t wrapped his mind around the fact that his parents were in Tokyo and could run into him like this.

“Find anything interesting?” She asked him, her dark violet stare eyeing the comic in his hand.

“Oh it’s nothing. Just a comic I’ve been meaning to get.” He explained, his anxiety causing him to feel a little antsy. “So what are you doing here?” Akira asked her.

“Your father wanted a new cookbook, so I decided to go ahead and get it for him while I’m out.” She answered as she started to shuffle through her messy purse. After a minute of searching, she finally found what she was looking for. “Here we go.” She pulled out roughly folded piece of paper, handing it to her son.

He unfolded it to see a list of scribbled tasks. At the bottom was written down what Akira figured was a book title. Though with his mother’s rough handwriting he could’ve been mistaken. “Do you need some help finding it? I know the store pretty well.” Akira offered, feeling a little obligated to not just leave. His offer caused his mother to light up excitedly.

“Ooh aren’t you a gentleman? Lead the way.” She gestured to him. Akira glanced down at the page again, reading it over a few times to get a good sense of what she was attempting to write down.

The book was pretty easy to track down, though it was a lot smaller than Akira would’ve imagined. _At least it won’t be a problem for her to carry back._ He thought as he handed her the book. “Here you go. One cookbook.”

His mother smiled gratefully. “Thank you Akira.” She went up to register, Akira trailing behind her. As she laid the book down, she turned to him. “Akira, let me buy you your comic.”

“Oh you really don’t have to…”

“It’s fine, consider it a thank you gift.” She told him and took the comic from him. The two of them walked out into the street, Akira surprised a little, by the way Morgana hid himself in his bag. “Are you busy right now Akira?” His mother asked. “I could treat you do dinner if you’d like. Your father is working late tonight and I’d rather not alone.” Akira didn’t know how to answer, but he was feeling mixed about staying by her side. She was his mother though, he couldn’t just turn her down for no reason. He faked a smile.

“Sounds great. I know this diner right down the street. You’ll love it.” He told her and led the way.

* * *

As the two of them entered the diner, his mother took note of every detail, making some opinion of the place before they even sat down. She didn't immediately look disgusted, so Akira assumed that it meant she liked it. The diner was unusual empty for the time of day.

“So Akira how was school?” His mother asked eagerly as the waitress dropped off their drinks.

Akira tried to ease himself. “It’s going well. Exams are coming up so I’ve been trying to study more.”

“That’s good. Make sure to get a good rest in too. It’s important to work hard but it’s also important to take care of yourself.” She advised him. He nodded. “What about Yuuki? Has he been studying hard?” His mother leaned forward. Her dark violet gaze focused in on him. Unsettled, Akira tried to prepare himself for her questions. 

“Yeah he’s been keeping up with his work. He’s really good about keeping up with that kind of thing.” He answered. She seemed pleased with his answer and continued with her next question.

“Does he rank well on exams?” 

“He’s typically in the upper quarter of the class, so not too bad.” Akira explained.

“Good.” She smiled. "How about family? Any siblings? How are his parents?" 

"He doesn't have any siblings and his parents are pretty traditional." 

"Do they know about you two?" 

Akira shook his head. "No we've decided to keep that a secret from them." 

"I see." She replied quietly. "But you have met them?" 

He nodded. 

For a moment longer, she processed what she had asked and then nodded to herself. Akira assuming that his answers were to her liking. 

“You know Akira." Her focus eased as she sat back, her expression softened. "I was worried about you.”

“You were?” Akira watched her carefully. She nodded and brushed back a stray piece of her dark hair. 

“Mm-hmm. It’s not hard for me and your father to know when you’re hiding something from us.” She explained. "Our jobs require us to be good at sorting through information." Akira felt a little colder as she spoke, the guilt stirring in him little by little. “At first I didn’t know what to think. You would hardly tell us anything about your stay here. As embarrassing as it is to say. I was worried that you were in serious trouble.” His mother sighed. Akira watching her pained and tired expression. It was clear that her worry for Akira had been weighing on her. “With the Phantom Thieves being linked to your school and cases of mental shutdown in Tokyo… I couldn’t bare the thought if you got involved.”

The mention of the Phantom Thieves pinged a pain in Akira’s heart. He had expected his father to be against them, but his mother? Who always encouraged him to do good? He tensed a little. “Mom… Do you hate the Phantom Thieves?” Akira asked, his heart rate elevated as he tried to prepare himself for her response. His mother seemed a little surprised by the question.

“Well… No.” She admitted. “But it’s clear that whatever they’re doing, whatever they’re involved with… is something that you or any other high school student should avoid.” Her explanation pained Akira. 

_But I am involved... I need to be involved._ Akira felt torn at his mother's concern. _She just doesn't understand... But still..._ When he looked to his mother, he knew that she was just looking out for him. 

“That’s why I’m relieved that I was wrong.” Her smile slowly returned. “You were just hiding a boy from us!”

Akira sighed going along with her belief. “Sorry for keeping it a secret from you.” He spoke.

“No harm done. Besides he’s a nice boy Akira. You should bring him around more often.” His mom assured him, though Akira didn’t feel any better.

“I’ll try. I’m glad that dad likes him.” Akira tried to carry on the conversation as the weight on his chest pained him more.

“Me too.” His mother and him continued to converse quietly. His mother easing into a pleased smile. Akira’s chest feeling even worst as he forced himself to keep smiling and nod. _I’m a fraud aren’t I...? They think I’m staying out of trouble… They think I’m perfect… if they find out what I’ve been doing… what I do… Would it be like before?_ Akira trembled internally as he remembered how his parents reacted during the incident that brought them there. _I can’t do that to them… not again. They can never find out._

The dinner ended and Akira walked with his mom to the train station. As they walked Akira grew dizzy, his mind lingering on his parents. _They’d be so disappointed._

“Good night, Akira. Get home safe ok?” His mother wished him well as they parted ways. Akira faked a final smile and made his way back to LeBlanc. His state not getting any better. As he walked in he felt strangely faint, chest tight. “Hey welcome back.” Sojiro greeted him and then paused a little surprised by Akira’s appearance. “You don’t look too good. You should probably just go on up. I’ll close up things down here.” Sojiro told him.

Akira nodded. He went back up to the attic. Morgana happy to get out of Akira’s bag. He stretched out as Akira started to get ready for bed. “Thank God we’re back. I didn’t think I could last in that bag much longer.” Morgana told him.

“Yeah sorry about that. I didn’t expect to run into my mom.” Akira apologized.

“Well there was no avoiding it. I’m sure this won’t be the only time we’ll encounter them.” Morgana hopped onto the bed. Akira nodded though the thought made him tense and anxious. 

After a moment of blankly staring at his phone, he ended up placing his phone down. As he rolled over and tried to sleep, his mind remained stuck on his parents. How he was failing them by hiding his activities, by putting himself in danger. By lying to them. _But I'm doing the right thing aren't I? I'm helping people aren't I?_ Akira felt his chest tighten. _I didn't help Okumura._ He shook his head aggressively. _But I helped other people. I helped Yuuki, Ann, and Yusuke..._ He named off as many people as he could to fight the guilt. But it only seemed to make his head more confused and torn. 

The night dragged on and Akira couldn't seem to escape his confusion. 


	12. Study date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima gives Akira a brilliant idea during their brief study date.

Akira and Mishima were settled in Akira’s room. Mishima on the couch while Akira sat on the bed. Both of them were working through some school work. They would’ve worked downstairs in the café, but their were more people than usual and the two wanted some privacy.

Despite Akira’s best attempts, he couldn’t focus on school. His mind kept wandering to the Phantom Thieves. People were growing more anxious as they waited for the Phantom Thieves to make their next big move. Which Akira was _not_ ready to think about. Not until they could get information on the mysterious culprit and the mental shutdowns. Not to mention the slow increase of the number of requests they had to go through. Of course, Mishima had been incredibly helpful in filtering them down to a manageable level. But even then it felt like a struggle for the team to manage both their requests and their normal lives. 

They still had several requests to work through and they were already half-way through the week. Having noticed how tired his team was from the last trip, Akira had spent most of their ‘study date’ coming up with new ideas to be more efficient on request.

Mishima, on the other hand, was carefully progressing through his studies. At some point he found himself stuck on a problem. “Hey Kira. What did you get for number 10?” He glanced over to Akira, hoping to get some assistance. Instead he noticed his boyfriend sitting with his hand to his forehead as if in pain. Eyes closed and taking a deep breath. “Kira?” He called to him again.

Akira looked to Mishima, alert now. “Yeah?” The dark-haired teen lowered his hand to his lap.

“You look a little tired. Want to take a break?” 

“A break sounds nice.”

The two boys closed up their notes. Mishima grabbed a bag of cookies from his bag and settled beside Akira on his bed. Akira quietly thanked him and began to nibble on a cookie, slower than he would normally. “Man this material’s kinda tough huh?” Mishima started eating through some snacks.

“Yeah.” Was all that Akira replied with. Mishima frowned at his tone.

Akira had been bothered by something all day and Mishima would be lying if it didn't worry him. _Was it something I said?_ It was an instinctive first response. Something that Mishima had started to learn to ignore. There was something more to Akira's worry and he hoped that Akira would open up to him about it. “Are you okay?” 

“There’s just a lot on my mind.” Akira sighed.

“Is it about the Phantom Thieves?” 

Akira nodded finishing his cookie. He laid back on the bed, eyes staring up to the ceiling. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Mishima asked him and laid down beside him. 

For a minute Akira hesitated to answer him. It would’ve been easier if Mishima knew about the metaverse. There was so much he wanted to tell him and there were things he only wanted Mishima to know... but that wasn't realistic. _This is how it is._ It was safer for Mishima to stay away from the metaverse. Akira looked over to Mishima’s eager gaze. He still needed to say something. “It’s a little complicated… but I’m having a… set back with how we approach requests." It was a lot harder than expected to describe the issue. "I don’t want to push the team too much, but I know we don’t have a lot of time to work. Especially now that my parents can keep a close eye on me.”

It didn’t seem like Mishima fully grasped the exact problem, but he remained engaged and propped himself up to think. “You’re dividing the requests through out the week and are trying to cut down on the days your busy working on requests right?” The Phantom Thief leader nodded, watching as the gears in his boyfriend’s brain began to turn. “Mm… Have you tried splitting the requests amongst each other?”

Akira propped himself up and tilted his head. “What do you mean?” Curious, he continued to listen.

“Well I’m not really sure how you guys do the requests… but if you might be able to split up into smaller teams and each team can deal with their own requests. I can even help and pick targets that are a little more manageable.” Mishima suggested.

This idea sparked something in Akira. "That might just work." He muttered and sat up fully. Mishima mirroring his action. "Yuuki you're a genius." Akira gratefully pecked Mishima's lips. 

"Really?" Mishima's eyes lit up. "I'm glad I could help." He smiled proudly. With Akira's worry put aside, the pair continued their break snacking on their cookies and chatting quietly. When the cookies ran out, Mishima got up from the bed. “We should get back to studying huh?”

Akira nodded, his demeanor improved from when their study session had begun. It warmed his heart to have eased Akira just a little. He didn’t know much about what the Phantom Thieves actually did, but he was glad when he could help out.

 _It'd be nice if I could help them with requests directly…_ Mishima quickly brushed the thought aside. He wasn’t the type to get physical. Though Akira had told him once that they didn't actually hurt anyone. Mishima didn't trust his words. It just didn't add up. It was naïve to think that the Phantom Thieves did their job through words alone. _Ho_ _w else would they do it? How else do you change someone's ways that drastically?_ Mishima sighed and went back to work. However they did it, the Phantom Thieves were doing good. As long as the requests were done, Mishima would keep providing. People who were like him were being helped and that was enough.


	13. Test Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves try a new strategy in dealing with requests.

Newly invigorated, Akira and the others regrouped for another trip to Mementos. “Okay we have 4 more requests for this week.” Some of the team groaned, still tired from the last trip. “Don’t worry. I have an idea. Typically we deal with targets one by one. Instead we could split into two teams and each team take two targets. That way we could take them all down in one trip. What do you guys think?” He pitched the idea to his team.

Ever enthusiastic, Ryuji responded first. “Whoa that’s genius! Would that work?” Ryuji asked.

“That would be more efficient. But what about transportation?” Ann brought up. “The floors are so far apart from each other that it would be difficult to travel. Morgana can’t be in two places at once.”

Makoto thought for a moment before pitching in her advice. “Maybe it won’t be as difficult as we think. Most of the targets are within one to two floors of each other. Sometimes even on the same floor. It’s not a stretch to consider having Morgana dropping one team off with Futaba and then going with the other. That way both teams can stay in contact. When the targets are completed we can have Morgana come to collect the other team.”

Her suggestion made sense and despite the clear hesitation to try something new, most of the group seemed opened to the idea. Akira knew it wasn’t a perfect plan, but they had to do something different.

At this point Akira was ready to try anything to make the most of their time in Mementos. “Morgana, Futaba, what do you think? Do you guys think you can handle that?”

Futaba and Morgana glanced to each other and nodded, both coming to a silent consensus. “I think so, we’re pretty well in sync.” Futaba answered.

“Futaba’s right. As long as we are in the same block of mementos, we should be able to stay in contact through our personas.” Morgana continued.

“Is everyone else ok with trying this out?” Akira asked the rest of the group for a final verdict. All of them looked to each other and then finally nodded. Akira released a soft sigh of relief and then leaned forward, ready to begin.

“Team A will be me, Yusuke and Morgana. While Team B will consist of everyone else and be led by Makoto.” Akira informed them.

All eyes went to Makoto, who was rather surprised by the nomination. “You’re putting me in charge?” She asked him. Akira nodded.

“It makes sense. You are our resident advisor after all.” Ann pointed out. The others on B Team nodded in agreement.

“You’re decisive and I trust you. So what do you say?”

Makoto nodded, a little more confident. “You can count on me.”

“Then it’s settled. Let’s gather our things and head out.”

* * *

It was weird to split the party. Joker hadn’t expected so much anxiety and worry with knowing half his team was somewhere else in Mementos. He fought the urge to bug Mona on it though. Despite how easily Mona could contact Oracle, Joker doubted that the not-a-cat would like to be used as walkie-talkie. 

The first target was an easy one and barely lasted two rounds. With one more target left, Joker began to think of the other team and how they were going. Another urge to ask Mona rose in him, but he decided against it. He wanted to seem like he trusted them. _Just give them a bit. They'll contact us first._

“Joker I can’t help but notice, that you seem… nervous.” Joker glanced over to Fox, who sat in the passenger seat.

Joker straightened a little and replied briefly. “A little.”

“The others will be fine Joker.” Mona spoke through the radio. “Just relax.”

Joker sighed and nodded. “You're right. Let’s get through this next target and then check in on them.” A compromise for him to keep his mind on their goal.

The trio approached the second target. A little more aggressive than the first. “Joker I can’t tell it’s weakness. Let’s proceed with caution.” Mona warned him. Joker did a quick glance at the target. He smirked.

“I’ll go first then.” Joker stepped forward. “Persona!”

One move gave Joker a good idea on how to go about the fight and it wasn’t going to be easy.

The target was resistant to most of their magic attacks and Joker was the only one who had access to a persona with strong physical attacks and resistance. In the end Mona and Fox ended up just doing enough to support Joker and be out of the way. When it was over, the team was a little worn out.

“Thank god it’s over.” Mona sighed and morphed.

Fox stretched a bit before getting in. “I agree. If it wasn’t for Joker we might not have defeated it so easily.”

“It was a team effort.” Joker brushed off the compliment, though he smiled a little brighter.

A static noise came from Mona’s radio, before a voice finally cut through.

“Oracle speaking. Hey can you guys here me?” At the sound of her voice, Joker eased.

“We can hear you. What’s your progress?” Mona replied.

“We’ve just cleared the first target and heading to the next target now.” Oracle informed them.

“Good. Stay safe out there!” Mona replied.

“Will do." 

* * *

As they reached the saferoom, Joker felt a little restless. _One target left for the others. They can handle that, right?_ He handed Mona and Fox a bottle of water from his bag and then settled, his own bottle in hand. _Maybe I should offered to go help them..._ Drinking, he did his best to swallow down the stress and anxiety. 

A few more minutes passed, and Joker couldn’t take the wait any more. “Mona, can you try and contact Team B?” Mona hopped off of the bench and nodded. Summoning his persona, scanning. After a moment, Mona shook his head worriedly.

“I can’t get through Joker, they’re in battle.” 

Joker tensed. His mind going through several different scenarios, none of them good or helpful. “Do you know where they are?”

“Th 5th floor, but…”

“Fox, let’s go.” Joker ordered cutting Mona off. The two walked to the tracks. Mona hesitating behind them. “Mona.” Joker’s tone was enough for Mona to follow. Mona morphed and the group went to find the others.

When they arrived, it was about as rough as Joker could have feared.

Panther was out and Skull was close to collapsing himself. Nearby Queen was struggling to protect an injured Oracle and regain control of the situation. Joker's leader instinct kicked into overdrive as jumped out of Mona. "Fox get Panther to safety." He snapped. They didn't have time to lose. He rushed over to the struggling team. An attack made it's way to Queen and Oracle. Joker made it time to take the hit for them. Wincing, he shouted at the two girls. “Queen get Oracle to Mona!”

“R-Right.” Startled, Queen quickly took Oracle’s hand and dove out of the way. Joker then made his attention to Skull. The blonde still fighting tooth and nail. 

“Persona!” Joker hurried to him and healed him to full strength. Skull perking up at Joker’s presence.

“You’re a lifesaver man.” Skull replied with a thumbs up. Fired up, he turned back to the Shadow. “Let’s give this loser hell!”

Joker smirk and nodded, finally taking a good look at the shadow, a bitter anger flaring up in his chest. His team was a mess because of it… _No… it’s because of me._ He clenched his fist. _I’m a terrible leader. I should’ve known they weren’t ready. This is my mistake._ Seething, Joker marched forward facing the shadow. _But I can fix it._

“oH nEw guY wAnT a PiEcE oF this tOo?” The shadow laughed. Joker pulled out his gun and started sprinting.

His typical smile gone as he called out. “Persona!” He called his persona striking the shadow right in a weak point instantly. 

“mY tUrN.” The shadow laughed and got right back up. The Phantom Thief darted to side, dodging an attack. Five well-placed shots fired from his gun and struck the shadow. The impact causing it to stumble back.

“Your turn is up.” Joker told him blankly. “Persona.” A final swift strike instantly dissolved the beast and left behind a treasure orb. He silently snagged it and then turned back to the group. All of them were loading up in the Mona Bus. His bitter anger softened to shame as he approached. _If I had just been here sooner... if I had just been proactive…_

“I’m so sorry Joker." Queen quickly started to apologize. "This is all my fault. I should’ve just called for help… the whole battle turned against and I just got overwhelmed.” She stood by the passenger side instead of the driver’s seat.

Joker shook his head and walked over to her. “No it’s my fault. I should’ve kept in contact. You did everything you could” Queen stared at him a little confused. Joker tried to fake a reassuring smile. “But it’s ok. I’m just happy that I made it in time. Let’s get back to the entrance.” Joker opened the passenger door. “Alright?”

A tired sigh escaped Queen and she nodded. “Alright.” Joker hopped into the passenger seat. The sooner they could get to a safe spot, the better.

When they did arrive, everyone was relieved. Joker set everyone down and began to heal them one by one. The guilt fully overwhelming him. His new plan had been a complete disaster. It would've worked in theory if the team wasn't so uneven. If they had another person, it could probably even the team out… but the only other person who could help the Phantom Thieves was Haru… and because of everything with her father she had gone radio silent.

 _Of course, she wouldn’t want to talk to us. We killed her father…_ Joker winced and shook his head little quickly trying to snuff out the thought. _No it wasn’t us. It was the other Metaverse user… it wasn’t us. We didn't kill him... I didn't kill him._ Joker sighed and finished up healing the group, his chest tight.

“We’ve completed all the requests for this week.” Joker began as his team got onto their feet. Finding it more difficult to face them directly after he had gotten them into this mess. “I’m proud of you guys. For now, let’s head home and rest. We can go back to the drawing board next week.” Everyone remained quiet but nodded and started to file out. Joker began to follow but halted when a sharp sharp pain hit his chest. Like his heart was tearing. He hunched forward trying to catch his breath. A faint flash drew his attention to the velvet room. The pain dimmed as he breathed deeply. He stood up straight. The door to the room was beginning to crack. A shiver ran up his spine at the sight. _It's never done that before..._

“Joker!” One of his friends called him. He looked away. Right. He didn’t have time to think on it. He didn't even want to think about whatever was happening. All he wanted to do is go home... go home and ignore his failure and get a goodnight sleep. 


	14. Reputation Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's popularity gains traction and Mishima needs some reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planned on posting this earlier, but I've been sick so I've been unable to work on things. Also this story is getting longer than expected but I will keep it rolling!

Akira was bitter the following morning. He had hardly slept and was trying hard to fight off the guilt. Even though the Phantom Thieves had managed to finish their tasks, it had come at a cost. His team was battered and bruised… and it was Akira’s fault. No one would admit it, but Akira was responsible for everything. He had made a bad call, rushed a change when he shouldn’t have. It would be fine if it was only one mistake. But ever since Okumura, it seemed as if he had been making more and more mistakes. A guilt had been slowly building up. _What if I can’t do anything right?_

The thought accompanied him as made his way off the train and onto the final stretch before school. 

“Good Morning Akira.” A pleasant voice caused him to turn his head. His boyfriend approaching him amongst the crowd exiting the station. “And Morgana.” The dark-blue haired boy grinned at the cat-like creature in Akira’s bag. Morgana huffed and buried himself into his bag. Akira smiled a little at the predictable reaction.

“Good Morning.” He replied as Mishima began to walk in stride by him. His mood lifting just being with him. Akira looked him over, noticing a small paper bag in his hand. “What do you have there?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Mishima raised the bag to eye level. “There’s a new bakery that opened up by house. So I decided to pick up some things for us to try.”

Akira's stomach growled at the vague reference to food. Upset, he had skipped dinner, and as a result, he found himself hungrier than normal. “How sweet of you. We should probably eat now.” He suggested, mostly since he had skipped breakfast.

“Good idea. I don’t think we’ll have much time to eat once we can get to school.” Mishima nodded and pulled out a muffin. He handed it over to Akira. “Here you can have the chocolate one.” Akira wasted no time and bit into it. It certainly was delicious, but Akira was too hungry to really focus on the flavor. Practically inhaling it. 

"Hey Hey!" Mishima snapped at him. Akira halted his eating. "Don't rush through it! They weren't cheap you know." He sharply scorned Akira.

Akira rubbed the back of his neck, apologetically. "Oh sorry. I'm just hungry that's all. Do you have any more?" 

He peered into the bag still in Mishima’s hand. "No I just told you how expensive it was!" Akira pouted unconsciously. Unable to resist his boyfriend, Mishima sighed.

"I suppose you can take a bite of mine." Akira lit up and leaned to take a bite. "H-Hey!" Mishima squeaked as Akira pulled away. Akira smirked wiping some of the crumbs on his face. Mishima's cheeks turned red and he looked away. "You can't just do that! It's embarrassing." Akira watched him for a moment. After a moment, Mishima looked back to him still blushing and muttering. "Well at least not in public." 

Akira's smile returned and the two continued their commute together. 

* * *

Something was different when Akira settled into his seat. There seemed to be more eyes on him then usual and as he answered the teachers questions it was if he was entertaining an audience. Everything he did right was rewarded with pleased whispers and smiles. It was strangely comforting, especially when he remembered how he still felt guilt and shame from the trip to Mementos. Lunch came a little too soon for Akira. 

Akira got up and started to grab his bag, gesturing for Morgana to hop in. “Actually Akira, I think I’ll stay in here today." Morgana glanced past Akira, spotting Mishima walking their way. "You go on ahead and just... yeah…” Morgana told him. Akira simply nodded and turned around in time Mishima to meet him face to face.

"Hey you brought me lunch again." Akira smiled as he noticed the two boxes in his boyfriend's hands.

"Yep. I'm glad I did, did you forget yours?" Mishima asked looking around for something. Akira shook his head, trying to make up some excuse. 

"Oh I was just going to grab some bread from the school store." Akira answered. Noticing the oddly large number of stares directed at the two boys, Mishima frowned. His demeanor quieting. Akira noticed the stares too. It seemed like Akira was front and center today for some reason. He wondered if it had to do with his tutoring session planned for later in the day or if some new rumor had been spurred. 

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Mishima grew a little shy and whispered to him. Akira nodded. 

"Anywhere in mind?" Akira asked him. 

Mishima hesitated before answering. “W-Well I was thinking maybe the roof?” It was a little risky. If a teacher found them up there they could get in trouble. Still Mishima wanted a quiet space for just them two to talk. Away from Akira's 'fans'.

Pleasantly surprised, Akira smirked at the suggestion. “Then let’s do it.”

Like always, it wasn’t hard to sneak onto the roof. There was a lock, but thanks to his training as a Phantom Thief, Akira broke it no problem. Mishima would be lying if he didn't find it attractive. The two boys combined some desks together and settled down with their boxes. 

A light breeze brushed over them.

“It’s so nice out here. I can’t believe summer passed so quickly.” Mishima commented.

“Yeah it is.” Akira replied as he opened his box. His stomach growling as the smell reached his nose. He began to eat through it little by little. His boyfriend cooking had definitely been improving recently. A quick glance caused Akira to pause his eating. Mishima just remained staring down at his box in deep thought. “Is something wrong Yuuki?”

“Well…” Mishima sighed. “The reason I brought you up here is I really wanted to spend some real alone time with you.” He admitted, shyly glancing away from Akira. “Honestly I’m jealous that all those girls are hanging out with you later.” Akira watched quietly as his expression tensed. “It’s not just them either. It seems like lately everyone’s eyes are on you. I mean how could they not?" Mishima frowned. Akira quietly got up and walked over to him. The dark blue-haired teen still not looking at him. "You’re smart, kind, attractive… not to mention you’re the leader of the Phantom Thieves for crying out loud.” 

"Yuuki." Akira muttered his name.

Mishima glanced up not having noticed how close he was now. “Not that I’m complaining!" Mishima clarified. "Those are things that I love about you.” Mishima smiled a little sadly and finally got the strength to stand up. “I guess I’ve just been wondering something.” Mishima leaned in, his voice a little softer now. Akira's heart started to race as he met Mishima's pleading gaze. “Could I have just a little of you to myself?" A hand gently tugged Akira's coat forward. "Just a little that I don’t have to share with the world.”

Letting himself be tugged closer, Akira replied to him. "You already do." Before Akira could, Mishima closed the gap between them with a kiss. One kiss quickly devolved into several needy presses onto Akira's lips. Mishima's hands tightening onto his coat, holding Akira in place. The quick escalation, caused Akira to pull away a little. His head spinning.

Equally hazy, Mishima eagerly tried to catch his lips again. “Whoa there darling.” Akira spoke stifling a chuckle. He quickly placed a gentle finger to keep Mishima's lips from his. The shorter teen's eyes focused on Akira's lips. Akira's heart raced a little, almost tempted to ignore the boxes of food on the table. "We still have our lunch to finish. Remember?” Akira reminded him. Mishima stared at him for a moment, but after his own stomach growled Mishima nodded.

“Right. Yeah we should eat.” Mishima sounded a little disappointed, but went on to eating. After a few bites he looked up to Akira. "So... you mean it right?" He asked for clarity. "Sorry that's a silly question." Mishima tried to play off how insecure he was feeling, hoping Akira would brush it aside too. 

"Of course I mean it. Yuuki I lo--" 

The bell ringing to resume classes interrupted them. Whatever was left to be said was left behind as the pair quickly gathered there things. "Oh crap! We're gonna be late." Mishima quickly grabbed his bag. Akira doing the same. "C'mon Akira." Mishima dragged Akira back inside the school. Akira would have to resume the conversation another time. 


	15. Star Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira finds himself as the center of attention when he tutors his classmates and finds out some interesting things about the 'Phandom'.

When the bell rang for the day, Akira found himself rushing to get Morgana into his bag before his classmates came to him. Morgana hopped in just in time. A large crowd of students formed around him eagerly greeting him. As he glanced over them, he saw Mishima in the back, on his way out. He waved a quick goodbye and Akira returned the gesture, his phone buzzing shortly after Mishima left the room.

**Yuuki: Let me know when you get home k?**

**Akira: Of course**

Akira looked back up to the group, adjusting his glasses as he did so. “Are you all here for tutoring?” They all nodded. “There are a lot more of you than I expected.” He quipped lightly as he placed his bag over his shoulders. Praying quietly that Morgana would be able to stay hidden in his bag.

“Oh yeah sorry. When we mentioned that you were helping us, other people wanted to get help too. Is that ok?” One of the first girls he recognized addressed him. Akira glanced over to the group.

Admittedly the size of the group made him anxious. There were about 9 students, the majority of them girls, in total. He had only been expecting 3 or 4, and he wondered if they would even fit in the library… but he couldn’t find it in him to just turn them away. Especially when they all had their eyes on him.

“No worries.” He assured her with a polite smile and addressed the group as a whole. “Let’s try the library. If we don’t fit I think I can pull some strings to get us a large enough room for us to work in.” His words seemed to please the group and they chatted excitedly as they made their way to the library.

“Really?!”

“That’s so cool!”

“You’re so resourceful Suou-kun!”

Akira felt a little warm with embarrassment as the group showered him in excited praises and gratitude. It was like his own fan club away from the Phantom Thieves. Though he would never admit how much he enjoyed the praises out loud. 

The group, thanks to Akira’s request to Makoto, ended up taking space in the debate room. As soon as they all settled, Akira found his classmates fighting for his attention. It was quickly clear to Akira that he might have bitten over a little more than he could chew. Still his classmates had come to _him_ for help and he didn’t want to disappoint them.

In the end, Akira ended up going through the each of their questions as a group. Basically, he found himself reteaching the lessons to his classmates and even though it felt a little extreme, at least his classmates seemed to actually learn something. Or he hoped they were.

After a few hours of this, the group finished up. Akira wondered how they managed to stay after school so late. The sun almost set. Akira figured it was Makoto's influence, but without confirmation he would never know. 

With it being so late in the day, Akira offered to escort his female classmates to the train station. Which they all excitedly accepted.

As they walked through the streets. The topic of conversation shifted to the Phantom Thieves. Not too surprising. The Phantom Thieves were everywhere on the news and social media, everyone seemed obsessed with them in one way or another. With how his classmates were practically clinging to him, Akira was more than thankful that no one knew him as a Phantom Thief. 

“One of my friends had their heart changed!”

“Shut up!”

“There’s no way that’s true.”

“It is true! She apparently being a bitch to her family especially her little brother. She even stole her parents money so she could runaway with some business man.”

Akira perked up a bit, the case did ring a bell but he couldn’t link any name to it. He listened a little more intently, curious to see how the outside world saw the Phantom Thieves' actions. 

“Wait so what happened? Did she get to see them?”

“Well that’s the thing." The girl explained a little more carefully. "She swears she didn’t see anyone. All she said was that a calling card popped up on her phone. Then she felt weird. So she took a nap and the next thing she knew she woke up and felt completely different. Like she had to confess everything." 

The explanation made sense to Akira, but without context of the Metaverse, it must have seemed absolutely ridiculous. 

“That's sounds ridiculous!" 

"Yeah you don't expect us to believe that do you?" 

"It's true!" The girl stomped her feet and looked up to Akira. “You believe me don’t you Suou-kun?” The girl looked to him.

She was a little close for comfort now and Akira wasn't sure how to answer her question. At least in a way that wouldn't shoot her down or provide too much information. "She might’ve had a change of heart, but maybe she just can’t tell you the whole truth?”

“You think she’s lying?” The girl asked him, before he could reply the other girls jumped in. 

“Well duh! She has to be!” Another girl cut in.

“Maybe the Phantom Thieves made her swear to secrecy!”

“Ooh or maybe she doesn’t remember! Maybe they drugged her!”

The theories were starting to bounce back and forth between them, each of them seeming a little more outlandish than the last. Akira shook his head a little and finally chimed in. 

"No matter how they do it. They're incredible aren't they." 

All the girls turned to him and nodded. 

“I wonder who they are.” One of the girls asked. They were nearing the station now. “I heard rumors that the detectives were here because they suspected students from our school.”

Akira's interest peaked again. 

“Whoa do you really think that they could be from Shujin?”

The girls looked at Akira for his response. "I'm not sure. I think they might be older. Maybe in college? How else would they get around? I can't imagine kids our age doing that." He brought up. The girls seemed to like his answer, formulating their own opinions within seconds. Akira wished that it would be that easy to change the mind of the detectives investigating the school. _Then we wouldn't have to worry so much..._

“You know I have heard a _few_ things about the Phantom Thieves leader." One of the girls remarked smugly. 

“Oh you mean on the Phan-site right?”

Akira immediately tensed, a little confused and surprised. "What about their leader?"

“Do you not know?” She asked him. Akira shook his head, admittedly he hadn't looked at the Phan-site as much as he would've liked. “Well apparently he’s quite the catch!”

“Handsome and a total bad boy!" A girl mused.

“But the Phantom Thieves are anonymous aren’t they?” Akira asked them, unsure of where the information was coming from. 

“Well yeah but the Admin knows a LOT about the Phantom Thieves." 

“They do?” Akira grew a little concern. He did trust Mishima, but any amount of information could be used to track the Phantom Thieves. “Well what do they say?”

“Admin posts a weekly update of the Phantom Thieves’ deeds. During those updates they typically post a little note to the Phantom Thieves' leader, Joker.”

“They name them?” Akira asked, trying to keep a calm tone. His heart starting to race in a panic. He had definitely not talked about this with Mishima. 

“Ugh just the leader.”

“Yeah. It’s probably some alias or something.”

The girls' dismissal didn't help Akira's anxiety. 

“Like listen to this one! ‘Great Job Phantom Thieves! Especially to you Joker! They wouldn't get anywhere without your charm and wit'. Ooh or this one. 'Joker leads another successful mission for the Phantom Thieves! Handsome, Swift, and Clever! A triple threat!’."

Akira felt his cheeks warm.

"Oh! What about the comments on the Q&A!?" A girl pulled up her own phone. "Here's my favorite. The question was 'What is your relation to the Phantom Thieves? What is their leader like?' and the response was, 'I'm a huge fan of the Phantom Thieves, I owe them everything. As for their leader, I keep in contact indirectly, but I can tell you that he is definitely what you would think the Phantom Thieves leader to be. A heartthrob. Handsome, smart, charming, everything needed to steal a heart in more ways than one.'" 

“Ooh sounds like Admin does have something for Joker." 

"That's not even the start!"

“I mean who wouldn’t be crushing on him! He's the leader of a vigilante group! That's so hot!”

Akira felt his cheeks turn red as the girls started to read further through the Admin’s posts on the Joker. He hadn't even noticed them before. But in most of his updates there was always a little note about Joker. Some of them were basic 'good jobs' but others brought up his attractiveness and how perfect he was for his role.

 _Damn it Yuuki._ Akira looked away from the group, embarrassed. It was definitely concerning for Mishima to post this much about Akira, but still it was nothing that could be used to identify him. Sure a few mentioned his eye and hair color, but in Tokyo alone anyone could match Akira's dark hair and eyes. Mostly what bothered Akira, was how personal it was. He was torn by the fact that he didn't want the Admin directly involved with the Phantom Thieves. While on the other hand, Akira secretly wanted to revel in Mishima's sweet compliments.

The group finally arrived to the train station and Akira finally shook free from the grips of his mini fanclub. “Well that’s my train.” He gestured towards the platform. “It was nice tutoring you all. Get home safe and don’t be afraid to let me know if you have any more questions.” Akira smiled. The girls all said their goodbyes and dispersed.

The train was emptier than Akira had expected, which meant that he could find a seat to settle down in. He let out a sigh of relief. The exhaustion finally kicking in. Akira settled his bag in his lap, allowing Morgana to finally pop his head out. The not-a-cat gave out his own relieved and tired sigh. “That took _way_ too long.”

“Yeah you’re telling me.” Akira sighed.

The sooner both of them could get home, the better.

* * *

After finally arriving back to LeBlanc and closing up, Akira could rest.

He was settled down onto his bed, when Mishima called him. “Kira you would never believe what happened!”

“What?”

“Someone on the Phansite donated some tickets to an exclusive event at the aquarium!” 

Surprised, Akira sat up. “Really? How many?”

“Well uh… just two…”

“Just two?” Akira repeated, not quite understanding the full situation. "Why two?"

"It's for uh you and me. Well Admin and Joker." 

Akira's initial surprise wore off and he now found it suspicious that someone would try to give tickets over the Phan-site. “Does this have anything to do with what you’re posting about me?” Akira asked more critical. 

“No!” Mishima squeaked defensively.

“Yuuki.” Akira pressed him a little more. His boyfriend easily giving in. 

“Okay maybe a little… or a lot…” Mishima sighed. “Okay the truth is that apparently a lot of the Phandom ship Admin and the leader of the Phantom Thieves… and the person who sent the tickets happens to ship us…”

“Is that so?” Akira grew a little more interested, but still knew it was a bad idea to accept the tickets. “You do know taking these tickets will be fanning the flames.”

“Yeah I know…”

“Not too mention posting about me. It's risky to post too much.” Akira lowered his voice, now more interested in teasing Mishima than actually scorning him. “Honestly I am a _little_ flattered darling.” Akira gently hummed into the phone.

The hum immediately sent a buzz through Mishima. His mind drawing a blank where he wanted to reply. All Mishima could let out was a soft strained noise. He could hear Akira's laugh through the phone, pleased by Mishima's reaction. "Don't sound so smug!" Mishima snapped back. "It's embarrassing." He tried to keep his voice down as he heard his parents moving around outside of his room. “Do you know people think I’m a girl!?”

Akira's laughter stopped. “They do?”

“Yeah! But thinking about it... I guess it’s because of what I post about you…” Mishima explained. 

“And you didn’t clarify it?” 

“Well no.” Mishima sighed. “I figured that if I corrected them they’ll know that we’re..." _gay._ "Both guys... and there aren't a lot of those types of couples… especially at Shujin…” The explanation was more fragmented than Mishima had intended. Mostly, he didn't want to out himself or Akira. But also, if the detectives did use the Phan-site, Mishima didn't want their relationship to be the reason they were caught. 

“I see.” 

“B-But it is kind of amusing isn’t it?” Mishima smiled trying to lighten the mood a little. He held the phone a little closer to his ear, voice quieting softer to an adoring whisper. “The Phandom trying to set us up even though we’re already together? I wonder what would happen if they knew…”

“I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t a little tempting to play into the Phandom.” Akira smirked, then shook his head. “Though in all honesty we should keep us between us darling. It's too dangerous for Admin to be linked too closely with the Phantom Thieves. I don't want you in danger.”

Mishima sighed but agreed. “Yeah you’re probably right. So what do you think we should do then?”

“Hm well you should probably give the tickets back.” Akira admitted. "Then mention that the Phantom Thieves were too busy to attend. Something that isn't an out right refusal."

“Yeah that sounds fair…” Mishima’s tone drifted a little.

Akira felt a little guilty, realizing that some part of Mishima was looking forward to it a little. Even if it would have been a pretty bad idea to go. "Well Yuuki. We might not be able to go to that event... we can still go out if you'd like." 

"Really?" Mishima's tone perked up in curiosity. 

"Yeah. We can go anywhere you want. We can even dress up.”

“Anywhere?” 

“Anywhere.” 

Encouraged by Akira's solid tone, Mishima took a moment to come up with a place in mind. “Mm well… there is this nice restaurant I’ve been wanting to try. But it’s pretty expensive.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Akira replied. 

“Wait are you sure?!”

“Of course." Akira didn't even seem phased by Mishima's concern. "After school we’ll swing by LeBlanc change and head out. Sound good?”

“Y-Yeah." This wouldn't have been the first time Akira would pay for a fancy dinner. Still it briefly bugged Mishima about where Akira was getting his money, there was no way he was going to be able to pay dinner with money from the flower shop. "Wait Akira how are you gonna..." Mishima's question had to wait when he heard knocking on his door. "Oh hold on Kira…” A pause. “Sorry it’s my mom.” He apologized. 

“I understand. So date tomorrow?" 

“Date tomorrow." Mishima confirmed with a tired smile. "Good night Kira.”

“Good night Yuuki.”


	16. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Mishima go on a date night. Akira gets a painful reminder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are ending up longer than I expected XD

Akira found himself in a better mood the next day. Still finding himself basking in the praise from his tutoring session. Though he wouldn’t admit how good it felt to receive the attention.

Class was easier than he had expected and before long the day was over. Akira surprised by the fact that some students approached him on his way out.

“Do you think you can help us out today? We’re really lost.” A few girls asked, Akira recognizing them from the day before. Akira ran a hand through his hair, trying to let them down easily.

“Actually I’m kind of busy to—”

“—Akira!” Mishima shouted, pushing through the girls more aggressively than Akira would’ve expected. When he reached Akira, he tugged at his arm. “We should get going.” The dark blue-haired boy managed to pull him from his little group of fans. Everyone involved surprised by his boldness. The girls were upset by his interruption, but none of them said or did anything to keep the two apart. 

“Sorry ladies, maybe Monday?” Akira suggested as the two walked away from them. The girls reluctantly waved him off.

Once they were far enough away, Akira easily slipped from Mishima’s grasp and walked in stride with him. “Someone’s excited for tonight.” Akira smartly remarked, amused as Mishima’s boldness seemed to fade as he lightly brushed Akira’s hand with his. Mishima smiled.

“Sorry if I was a little rough back there. I’m just excited. We’ve never really dressed up and gone out before.” His grin grew a little stronger. Akira nodded with a smile, his eyes glancing over to Mishima’s bag. He noticed a second one beside it. 

“Did you plan on sleep over tonight?” Akira asked him, a little curious about the purpose of the second bag.

Mishima nodded, then grew a little unsure. "I forgot to ask earlier. Is not ok?" 

Before Akira could reply, Morgana popped his furry head out of Akira's bag. "No it's not!" He protested. 

"It's fine." Akira replied.

"I just said it's not!" Morgana knew he wasn't getting anywhere. "Fine, but he's sleeping on the couch!"

Akira smirked, knowing full well Mishima couldn't understand the creature in his bag. "You should share the bed with me." 

"NO!" Morgana yelled. 

"Really? Are you sure?" Mishima asked him, eyes a little wide in surprise. "We haven't really done that since Hawaii..." 

Akira nudged him. "My bed is a little small, but it'd be nice wouldn't it?" He hummed and then lowered his voice a little. "Plus it gets pretty cold in my room at night. So it'd be nice to have you there to cuddle." 

"STOP! AKIRA PLEASE!" 

More convinced, Mishima smiled. "Mm that's true. I guess if you don't mind." 

"I don't."

“WELL I DO!” Morgana argued louder. Akira trying to stifle a little laughter at how ridiculous Morgana must've looked as he went off. “ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?” The not-a-cat practically went into a frenzy. People around them starting turn to stare. Mishima watched him, more than a little concerned.

“Uh Akira... Is Morgana ok?” He tilted his head, unsure what to do to ease the yowling creature.

Akira just smiled. “I think he’s cranky since he hasn’t eaten in a while.” Morgana went quiet for a moment and started to growl. "Yeah I’ll just have Sojiro and Futaba take care of him for tonight.” Akira explained.

“Finally something we can agree on." Morgana settled down. "I’d rather Futaba’s house then stay with you two.” He remarked and then hide within Akira's bag. Akira shook his head a little as the two continued onto the train. 

“That reminds me. I've been wondering something about Futaba." Mishima began. Akira's attention peaked a little. "Where does she go to school? I don’t think I’ve ever seen her wear a uniform.”

“She’s uh homeschooled.” Akira explained, trying to keep things brief. The answer seemed enough for Mishima. Though there was a part of Akira who wished he would ask more. 

“I guess that explains why she’s always on her computer in the café.” Mishima commented. Akira simply nodded.

The trio arrived at an oddly busy LeBlanc. Akira let Morgana off at the entrance, careful not to let the customers see him. Futaba was nowhere to be seen. _Probably back at home away to avoid the crowd_. Morgana went out the front door, most likely going over to Futaba’s place. Akira quickly pulled out his phone to let her know.

**Akira: Hey Futaba, Morgana’s headed your way. Take care of him. Mishima's spending the night.**

**Futaba: Got it.**

“Oh kid you’re back.” Sojiro acknowledged Akira and then noticed Mishima.

"Hi sir. I hope it's ok that I'm here." 

Sojiro smiled. "Of course. As long as you keep him out of trouble, you're welcomed here." Mishima gave him a confident nod. The two boys went up to the attic. Their bags settled onto the couch. Akira grabbed his clothes and started undressing.

“Wait! Wait! What are you doing!?” Mishima shouted. Akira tilted his head a little confused by the question.

“I’m changing.”

“But there’s people downstairs!" 

“So? It’s still my room and they’d have to go in the back to reach here. It's not like I haven't changed up here before” Akira explained.

Mishima's alarm faltered. “Oh I guess that’s true…” 

Akira wondered if Mishima's protest was more about his discomfort around strangers than it was about Akira changing. “Do you want to change in the restroom? It'd probably be easier for you.” He asked him.

"I'd like that." Mishima nodded, looking a little grateful for the understanding. Once he grabbed his things, he went downstairs to get ready. Akira continued to get ready for the evening.

As he finished gathering his things to go, he turned to see Mishima watching him from the ledge by the stairs. Akira smirked. “Enjoy the view?” Mishima looked away, cheeks red.

“You look good.” Mishima replied. Pleased, Akira walked over to him. A gentle hand reaching out to Mishima’s.

“You look good too.” Akira replied. “Come on. We should get going.” Mishima nodded and followed Akira down the steps.

Sojiro noticing them as they passed the bar. “Well you two look nice. Where are you off too?” 

“Dinner. I figured it was time to mix things up.” Akira answered him. Sojiro smiled a little impressed.

“It’s definitely a step up. Though perhaps next time buy him some flowers… wait.” Sojiro paused. “What would you get a guy?" He sighed and shook his head, unsure of himself. "Sorry I’m not good with this kind of thing. If it was a girl though I think I'd be able to help you out more.”

A little curious, Akira turned to his boyfriend. “What do you think?"

“Well… flowers might be too girly." Mishima replied, looking a little shyer now that attention was on him. "Not too mention I wouldn’t have anywhere to put them with me still being in the closet with my parents.” Mishima admitted.

“That makes sense.” Akira agreed. Perhaps he would think of something better than flowers for Mishima, but for now they had other things to focus on. 

“Are you two planning on being out late?” Sojiro asked. Akira nodded. “Then here.” He dug in his pocket and then held out a key to him. “Take the spare key.” Akira gently took the key in hand, a symbol of how much trust Sojiro had placed in him. He placed the key in his wallet. “Just don’t get into trouble alright? You’re parents are still in town you know.” 

Akira took it with a smile and a nod. “Of course.”

* * *

Nested in a busy plaza, the restaurant was smaller than Akira had expected. Lucky for them the place didn’t require a reservation, which both boys forgot was a thing that a lot of the high-class restaurant needed. After waiting for a while, the pair were brought to a table out onto a balcony, away from the large crowd within the place.

Mishima took in the scenery. Everything was so clean and elegant. As he kept looking around, the dark blue-haired teen felt more out of place. His eyes wandered to something familiar, Akira. His boyfriend’s dark observant stare watched some of the other groups around them. His tall demeanor and poised grace felt older now in the romantic lighting of the balcony. His features almost glowing. Mishima felt a little breathless watching him.

“Yuuki?” Akira’s voice snapped Mishima out of his admiring thoughts. For a moment, Mishima could swear Akira was blushing. “What did you want to get?”

“O-Oh.” Mishima cleared his throat, embarrassed. “I’m not sure.” He hadn’t even glanced at the menu since they had sat down. As he perused the menu, Mishima felt more anxious. “Yikes everything on here is so expensive.” Even though Akira had offered to treat him, Mishima was feeling a little guilty now. Even just for one entree it would still cost more than Mishima even had.

Akira noticed Mishima’s worried expression. “Remember I’m buying, so don’t worry about the price ok?” He reminded him. Mishima didn’t seem any more at ease.

“But this is _really_ expensive. Are you even going to have enough money?” Mishima probed a little. “Even with your job at the flower shop there’s no way that you could…”

“It won’t be a problem.” Akira restated firmly. “Trust me.”

Reluctantly, Mishima returned to the menu. “Can we split something?”

Akira knew he wouldn’t be able to convince Mishima that he had more than enough money. Especially since his reason was the Phantom Thieves. _Oh Yuuki, don’t worry I have enough money from treasure that I get from monsters from another dimension and then I sell at some sketchy gun shop in a back alley._ Akira internally scoffed at the explanation and just nodded. “Alright.”

* * *

“So exams are coming up next week.” Mishima asked. The two of them chatting over dinner. “Do you think you’re ready?”

“I think so.” Akira sounded a little distracted as he replied.

“That’s good.” Mishima couldn’t help notice Akira’s gaze wandering off. Focused intently on another couple as they debated over something. He wasn’t one to eavesdrop but he couldn’t help also leaning a little to listen. Curious about what drew Akira’s attention.

“Well I’m just saying that doesn’t it seem a little odd how Okumura just so happened to get a heart attack when he was confessing? Maybe it wasn’t actually a heart attack that killed him.” The man explained.

The woman stared at him a little surprised. “You think the Phantom Thieves did it?”

“Maybe.” The man paused. “I’m just saying there’s no drawing the line with these vigilant groups. They’re outside the law and that means they could do anything.”

“That’s true.” The woman sounded worried now. “I wonder if that means the police will find them soon. I thought they were really cool, but if they’re willing to kill then maybe they’re more dangerous than what we thought.”

The words shook both boys. Mishima glanced over to Akira who looked a little pale. Almost in pain. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t find the words. Instead he continued to eat quietly. Akira hardly even looking up from his plate.

The couple left soon after. Mishima finally gathering enough strength to say something. “Akira.” Akira looked up to him, something wrong in his gaze. “D-Did you want to get dessert? The tiramisu looks like it could be good.” 

“No I’m fine.” The words cold. “Let’s just pay and go.” Akira continued.

 _Something’s definitely wrong. He’d never say no to dessert._ Mishima looked over to the empty table where the couple had been sitting. _What they said must’ve really bothered him…_

The thought stayed with Mishima as they got up and made their way back. Barely making it in time for the last train back to LeBlanc. _It’s a good thing I decided to stay the night._ Mishima thought as the two of them sat down on some open seats. Akira still too quiet, face pale and pained. Mishima wanted to reach out to hold his hand, but the few people on the train made him too anxious.

“I don’t think the Phantom Thieves are bad.” The words made both boys turn to see some students their age talking. “It was karma, Okumura deserved it.”

“Yeah he was pretty shitty. Maybe it worked out for the best.”

The words felt bitter as it hung in the air. Mishima glanced to Akira, whose fist slightly scrunched up his pant leg. “He didn’t deserve it. No one deserved…” Akira whispered quietly, wincing a little as if he was in physical pain. Mishima frowned and lightly placed a hand on Akira’s. At the touch, Akira looked to him. Eyes pained and lost. No words were exchanged, but Akira’s hand relaxed just a little as they finished their commute. 

* * *

Akira still seemed off when they returned to LeBlanc. Besides a brief conversation about their sleeping arrangement, Akira hardly spoke. He didn’t even make a single joke about Mishima’s staring at him through the night or even a word about how the restaurant was.

When the lights went out, Mishima settled beside Akira on the bed. The streetlight from the window giving them enough visibility to see each other. Akira laid on his back, his gaze focused up at the ceiling. Awkwardly, Mishima moved to lay his head against Akira’s chest, his hand over Akira’s stomach. In the dark it was just the two of them. It was safe.

“Kira?” Mishima muttered finally breaking the silence.

“Yes Yuuki?” Akira answered, his voice weaker than it should’ve been.

“I’ve been thinking… about what we overheard at dinner.” Ear to Akira’s chest, Mishima could hear Akira’s heart rate pick up. Anxious to discuss the issue. But Mishima knew they needed to talk about it. “I just want you to know that I don’t blame you. I don’t believe that you… that the Phantom Thieves were the cause of Okumura’s death.” Mishima continued. Akira tense and quiet. “I don’t really understand what happened… but I know you. You must’ve done everything you could. You’re no killer Akira.” He tightened his arm around Akira. “No matter what anyone else says.”

Akira took a deep breath and then replied. His voice seeped in guilt and shame. “If I was better… it wouldn’t have turned out the way it did. If I would’ve just paid more attention…” Akira muttered, starting tremble a little. Mishima brought a hand to Akira’s face. Akira shifting onto his side to look at Mishima in low light. “I need to do better Yuuki. Everyone needs me to do better… if it happens again than I don’t think I can…” Akira began to mutter things that Mishima couldn’t fully make out. His words seemed more of a train of thought then Akira’s usual well collected responses.

Unsure of what to say, Mishima swept his hand through Akira’s soft curly hair. He gently shushed his boyfriend. Akira froze under his touch. He shifted closer to Akira, forehead to his. His own heart picking up at how close they were now. “If it helps I believe you’re doing good.” He whispered and pressed his lips to his. “So please… don’t blame yourself. Don’t hate yourself Akira.” Akira didn’t reply, but as Mishima kept kissing him Akira eased. His arms wrapping around Mishima in a soft embrace.

For now, it seemed that Akira could find a little but of comfort in Mishima’s presence.... and after a while Akira managed to fall asleep. 


	17. Unwanted Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has a troubling visit to the Velvet Room.

That night Akira found himself in the velvet room. But something was wrong… very wrong.

The first thing he noticed was that Justine and Caroline were gone. Igor sat facing away from him. The velvet room itself seemed to be cracking and slowly decaying. The air stale and heavy, slowly suffocating Akira.

“What’s going on?” Akira asked as he moved forward, the chains on his arms and legs heavier now then they have ever been. Slowly he dragged himself to the bars, his hands burned as he grasped them. With a hiss, he pulled away. The stinging lingering as he addressed Igor again. “Igor?”

The long-nosed man didn’t turn around as he replied. “It seems that your rehabilitation has taken a dangerous turn.”

“Dangerous turn?” Akira winced as he noticed the chains slowly tightening. “I’m not sure I understand… is this about the other metaverse user?” Akira asked. “Look we’re doing everything we can. We just don’t have any—”

“This matter involves no one but you and your inner self.” Igor interrupted Akira sharply. Akira felt the air grow cold around him.

“What do you mean my inner self?”

“The heart plays a part in how one views the world. Without clarity of the heart, the view of the world becomes distorted. You’ve seen this played out on your journey.”

“I have. But I still don’t understand what this had to do with…” It suddenly clicked. _He can’t be…_ His body starting to tremble in cold fear. “Are you saying my heart is…?” Akira felt paralyzed, unable to complete his question or maybe too afraid of the answer.

“Only you know the answer to that question. This is your path. I am simply here to observe your rehabilitation.” Igor replied.

“But I feel fine.” Akira told him, but the growing pain in his chest told him otherwise. “If my heart…” He shook his head. He couldn’t handle it. “No this is ridiculous. It’s impossible! A persona user cannot…” He bit his tongue. He wouldn’t continue the thought. Not out loud at least.

“Any heart can be distorted given the right set of circumstances.” Igor explained. “Don’t you feel it? The confusion of bearing so many masks. So many expectations. You’ve lost the way, forward haven’t you?” Akira winced. “The fear of disappointment, of failure, of loss…” Akira felt something tear a little in his chest as he collapsed onto his knees. “These feelings can push one to the point of self-destruction… so I offer this question.” He was gasping for air now, everything getting dizzier as he fought to not to listen to Igor’s words. “How far will you go to—”

“Shut up!” Akira snapped trying to breath through the searing pain. Igor didn’t even flinch at his outburst. 

“If you continue to deny the truth within yourself. If this suppression of your fears and insecurities continue, you may find yourself unable to complete your rehabilitation.”

“I said shut up!” Akira shouted again, forcing himself onto his feet. Fighting the pain with all his strength. “I’m done talking to you. I’m fine.” Akira asserted, taking a deep breath. “I’m fine. Everyone needs me… I need to do everything they need me to do. If I can’t do that then.” Akira shook his head, fighting the desire to collapse again. “Just take me back… Please.” Akira finally spoke weaker.

“Very well. If that’s what you wish.” Igor backed off, but Akira could tell by the change in demeanor that he was disappointed in him. The familiar bell rung out, though slow and out of its normal rhythm. “Though remember. Not all problems can be so easily ignored. A small crack will only grow bigger with time and stress.”

Akira didn’t reply and stepped back, closing his eyes.

**_He’s lying. I’m fine. I know what I’m doing. I can be better. I need to be better…_ **

* * *

Akira jolted awake. His chest heavy. His skin was clammy from the pain he felt in the Velvet Room. As he sighed, he felt a hot puff of air the bare skin near his neck. Sleeping peacefully, Mishima clung to him. His head buried right under Akira’s chin. Akira sighed a little more in relief as Mishima nuzzled more into him.

 _Disappointment… failure… self-destruction…_ Akira clenched his jaw thinking of Igor’s words. His heart still racing out of his chest. His body shivering a little. _That’s not… I’m not…_

 ** _Everyone thinks I’m failing. They need me to be better._** The thoughts felt bitter and unlike Akira. Like they were from a stranger. **_My friends… Yuuki… The world… if I couldn’t be what they needed me to be… then they would leave me… then what would I do…?_**

Akira tightened his grip around Mishima, holding him tight. Fighting off the strange thoughts as best he could. _Everything is going to be fine. I just need to work harder… it’ll work out… it has to._ After a few moments of easing back into a more relaxed state. He felt Mishima shift in his grasp. Akira wondered if he had woken him up by accident.

“Kira.” Mishima’s voice was so quiet, that Akira thought he might’ve imagined it. Akira didn’t speak. “Right… you’re probably asleep…” Mishima stirred a little more his breath tickling his skin as he spoke. “I-I love you.”

 _I love you._ The words came out of nowhere _._ Akira’s heart feeling lighter now. It hadn’t been said between them yet. Well at least not in the real world. Akira didn’t count Shadow Mishima’s confession but hearing it from the source… was something Akira wasn’t prepared for.

Mishima started to lazily press kisses anywhere he could reach. “I should tell you this when you’re awake but...” Akira eased into his kisses. “I love you.” The phrase left Mishima’s lips over and over, quieting as the kisses grew further and further apart.

 _I love you too Yuuki._ Akira thought, unable to gather the strength to physically reply.

Instead he laid there, enjoying the gentle affections of his boyfriend. For a little while he felt good, warm and loved... but it didn't last.

His insecurities started to crawl back. The strange thoughts returned. **_If I can’t be who everyone needs to be… then aren’t I nothing…?_**

He should’ve been able to say no to the question. To say he was still someone despite his shortcomings and failures. But he couldn’t, not fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're definitely going to get into some potentially triggering territory (themes of suicide and suicidal ideation) moving forward so be weary.


	18. Can't stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira pushes himself too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes

“No you don’t need to do that. I’ll just take the train home.” Mishima’s voice slowly stirred Akira awake. "I'll let you know when I head out." As his Akira's senses started to come back, he felt an empty space in front of him. His eyes finally opened. Sure enough, Mishima had moved.

 _The other side?_ Akira turned over. The dark blue-haired boy sat on the edge of the bed, phone in hand as he spoke to someone.

“I will. Bye.” Mishima hung up and gave out a tired sigh. Whoever he had been talking to, didn't seem to happy with him.

"Leaving so soon?" Akira propped himself, rubbing his eyes. Still feeling groggy from his poor sleep. Mishima turned, surprised to see him at first but then easing into a pleasant smile. 

“Oh good morning.” Mishima stared at Akira. The morning light shined on him softly. His dark hair a ruffled mess, but still a natural beauty. His softened gaze warming Mishima's heart. 

“Good morning to you too.” Akira shuffled closer, his voice a little hoarse. 

His boyfriend reached out a hand to brush through Akira's tangled locks. His fingers catching a little as he did so. "My parents called. They just wanted to know when I was heading home." As the brushing continued, Akira let out a pleased hum and sat himself up fully. Now face to face with Mishima, he wrapped his arms around him.

"Hopefully not for a little while longer." Akira whispered. Still wanting Mishima's presence near him. Especially after the rough night he had. He leaned in for a slow kiss, jump starting Mishima's heart. 

Even though he would've liked to spend more time with Akira, Mishima knew he should head home. He still had things to do at home. He pulled away, trying to avoid Akira's inevitable charm. "I'd love to Kira but I really should get going." 

As expected, Akira placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered to him. "Are you sure you can't just stay a little longer?" 

Mishima's heart was racing now as Akira's face hovered in front of his. "Y-You know how my parents are. They won't be happy if I keep them waiting." He looked away, cheeks turning red as Akira kept his gaze on him. _Must resist._ Akira let out a disappointed sigh. Mishima looked back to him as Akira's arms pulled away from him. Admittedly, he was a little disappointed himself. "Well... maybe I can at least stay for breakfast..." 

At this Akira lit up with a smile and pecked Mishima's forehead with a kiss. "Perfect."

* * *

Breakfast turned out to be awkward. Once both of them were fully awake, the memory of the night before was prevalent for the both of them. Too afraid to hit a nerve with each other, neither of them brought up the restaurant.

Instead they spoke with Sojiro about how busy the café was the day before. Apparently Akira’s parents had spoken highly of his café among their circles, which led to quite the positive response. Akira was glad that something good was coming from his parents presence in Tokyo.

When the pair finished eating, Akira offered to walk Mishima to the train station. Mishima accepted.

"So about last night." Akira began to speak as they walked. Unsure of how to break the silence between them. "I want to apologize."

Confused, Mishima turned to him with his head a little tilted. "For what?" 

“I kind of ruined our date with the Phantom Thieves.” Akira glanced down, his arms crossed. His expression starting to fall. Alarmed, Mishima placed a gentle hand onto his boyfriend's arm.

“But you didn’t!” Mishima told him. Akira looked up to him. The two of them stopping for a moment. “You shouldn’t listen to people like them. They don't know what they're talking about. Besides I liked going out with you.” Mishima explained. After a quick glance, he leaned into whisper to Akira. “...And if I’m honest you looked way too attractive in a suit. We should do it more often.”

In response, Akira's cheeks brightened to red and looked away, a hand in place to cover his embarrassment. A rare site for Mishima. Mishima lightly stifled his amusement, while Akira eased into his own smile. "Well played." He finally quipped. Mishima's smile brightened as the two continued their trip through the station. The tension dissolved between them. 

“Looks like my train is here.” Mishima spoke as sound of the moving train began to echo through the tunnel. He stepped forward, but paused when he remembered something. “Oh I almost forgot.” Mishima started to shuffle through his bag for something. Akira watching him curiously. Pulling out a folder, Mishima turned back to Akira. “Here. It’s the requests for this week.” Akira took it, opening it briefly for a glance. “I probably should’ve just emailed them." Mishima began a little nervously. "But I’m a little worried that they they might get hacked and—”

“No it's perfect." Akira held the folder close, grateful for the effort. "Thank you Yuuki. We'll get them done."

The train arrived to a stop across from them. Mishima glanced over to the train and then back to Akira. In a quick goodbye, Mishima planted a brief peck on Akira’s cheek. Akira's heart jumped as Mishima grinned. “Don’t push yourself too hard, alright?” The shorter boy hurried off, his face a little red. “See you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow.” Akira smiled, waving goodbye until the train doors closed behind Mishima. When the train disappeared, Akira reopened the folder. Browsing through it as he began to wander the subway. _I know Yuuki was trying to narrow requests down… but still there are so many…_ He sighed. _And with exams coming up the team needs to focus on studying too. I don’t think we’ll be able to get through them all this week._ The realization filled him with dread. _If we can't finish them all... then Yuuki would be disappointed... everyone would be disappointed._ Akira's brow furrowed as he thought it through. He couldn’t just ask his team to work harder… but he couldn't just turn down a request. _What should I do?_ Akira stopped walking, finding himself in secluded spot. No one else in sight. _What can I do?_

As he stared longer at the requests, an idea sparked.

**_I could do some of the requests._ **

His eyes widened a little, the idea starting to make sense to him. _Why not? I’m strong enough. I have one persona of each type so I have the ability. Besides I’ve already study enough for the exams. I can afford to spend the time._

Fully convinced by the idea, he nodded to himself. Akira pulled out his phone and after a brief check around the area. He opened the metaverse app. _This is what the group needs me to do. If I can do this. Then maybe this is what I need to make things easier for everyone... then maybe..._ ** _I can redeem myself._**

Akira tapped the navigation button.

* * *

Mementos felt different alone. More vast now. More obscure now that Joker could take it all in.

As he passed by the entrance, he noticed an empty space where the Velvet Room should’ve been. For a moment Igor’s words returned to him. _Any heart can be distorted…_ Joker winced a cold ache slowly swirling in his chest. _Don’t you feel it?_ Joker shook the thought out of his head. A firm resentment pushing it aside. _Whatever. I have a job to do and I can do it ALONE._

**_I have to._ **

The first few targets were surprisingly easy. Joker able to knock them out with one hit and getting out without a scratch. He couldn't stop there. _I'll finish the rest of them._

The rest of them ended up substantially harder than Joker had anticipated.

While he continued, it began to dawn on Joker just how much energy it took to travel throughout mementos. Especially without the help of Morgana. His personas could help him travel between two floors, but at a cost to his energy level. Which meant he had to manage his abilities more carefully.

The more time he spent fighting, the most frustrated him became. His thoughts slowly slipping.

Five targets left. _I can’t believe I was so careless._ Four targets left. _I should’ve checked before we fought Okumura’s shadow._ Three targets left. _I should’ve known better than to let my guard down._ Two targets left. _How did I not notice something was off?_

One target left. _It's all my fault._

Joker approached the last target, his chest starting to burn. Clenching his jaw, he readied himself for the fight. _I’m the one responsible…_ The shadow lunged for him. **_I’m the murderer._**

To dazed in his thoughts, Joker barely moved in time to dodge it. “PERSONA!” His magic attack, weak, and only scratching the monster. Joker tried again, a cold realization hit him as he realized he had run out of energy. _Shit._ The shadow lunged again, tackling Joker to the ground. The two wrestled, as Joker tried to position his gun to shoot.

One. Two. Three shots.

The shadow fell back, allowing Joker to scramble to his feet.

He raised his gun again. _I’m a failure._

A final shot ended it.

“That’s the last of the them.” Joker gave a large sigh, his chest heavy and hurting. He glanced down to the navigation app. A frustrated groan escaped him. Even though he had managed to get all of the targets, without enough energy he couldn't use his persona to take him back. He was stuck walking back to the entrance. _Maybe a quick rest at a saferoom can get me enough energy to get back to the entrance._ Joker glanced down at the navigation. There was a saferoom to floors above him. _I just have to hope I can make it there without bumping into a shadow._

 ** _Useless._** Joker felt his chest tighten more, finding it a little harder to breath. He tried to blame it on his injuries from the last fight, but a gut feeling told him otherwise. His thoughts spiraling again as he walked up to and through the previous floor. Completely on edge by the threat of a possible encounter. _I am useless. I’m a failure of a leader. I’m a liar at school, to my parents… to my boyfriend. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore... **Maybe I should just go.**_

A searing shock in his chest, caused him to stumble forward. Suddenly disoriented, he stumbled into a wall. Latching onto it for safety. His heart felt like it had just split in two.

As Joker reoriented himself, he could see the platform leading to the saferoom floor ahead. After a few deep breaths and trying to bare the pain, he started to walk into the tunnel. He felt a bit light-headed now, but he was almost there.

Before he could reach the platform, the sound of movement behind him startled him. He turned around, mortified. A shadow formed nearby. Slowly making it’s way for him.

 _It shouldn’t be… They never get this close to the escalators._ Adrenaline quickly kicking in, Joker rushed for the platform. Almost making it to the escalator before the shadow leapt onto him. The beast dragged him back a few feet to the track. "Gah!" Joker squirmed under the grip. “Persona!” Joker shouted, planning on a quick physical attack. But nothing happened. A few well-timed kicks and he managed to squirm out of the Shadow’s grasp. Stumbling onto his feet, he tried again. “Persona.” Nothing. Fear struck him as he felt... empty. “P-Persona.” The words left his lips, but they meant nothing. None of his personas answered his call. Even with no energy, he still should’ve been able to at least feel them. But he didn’t. There was nothing.

The shadow lunged again. This time Joker managing to shoot it down in time before it snagged him again. Stunned, Joker dashed the escalator. Praying that that would be the last fight he'd encounter. 

By the time Joker got off of the escalator to the saferoom floor, his adrenaline had quickly fizzled out. The emptiness in him clearer now. _My personas really are gone._ The searing pain in his chest still present and growing. He shivered. His body starting to tremble and sweat. **_Failure. Liar. Murderer._** The words started to echo on repeat. His head hurting. The world spinning, he stumbled into the wall next to the saferoom.

Without a persona and alone, Joker was a sitting duck. **_I really am useless. Maybe I deserve this._** Something broke in him as he slid down the wall. His Phantom Thief attire dissolving into his normal attire.

If he had more energy. If his head wasn’t so clouded. If he wasn’t shaking in unbearable pain… he might’ve been more concerned about it. Might’ve been able to understand what had gone wrong. But he didn’t.

Akira felt his vision darken. The last thing he thinks about as he slips into unconsciousness is the pathetic emptiness in him.


	19. Where is Akira Suou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira goes missing, so it's up to the team to find him.

Monday.

Mishima had picked up some pastries for Akira on his way to school. After Akira’s concerning behavior over the weekend, he wanted to try and find a way to cheer him up. It was the least he could do for everything Akira has done for him. Not too mention that the requests for the week had already been completed. Mishima had only handed them off yesterday and had no idea how the Phantom Thieves managed to pull it off. In response, the Phan-Site was all over the Phantom Thieves’ work.

So in a way, Mishima considered it a reward for Akira's work. 

Mishima had arrived a little later than he would have liked. But when he did, there was a distinct lack of Akira. _Maybe he's running late._ Disappointed, he placed the pastries away and settled into his seat. After a few more minutes of no Akira, Mishima pulled out his phone to text him. 

**Yuuki: Hey Kira are you running late?**

A few more minutes with no response. He sighed as class began, trying to stay hopeful. 

**Yuuki: I'll let you see my notes later ok? ;)**

_He’s just running late._

And he believed that or at least put all his effort into trying to believe. Up until two hours passed without a response. Mishima glanced back to Akira’s empty seat. A sight he hadn’t seen since before Akira had arrived. Behind the seat, sat Ann. Instead of her usual aloofness she seemed equally concerned and also was fixated on the empty spot. A part of him wondered if she knew something that he didn't. _Maybe it's related to the Phantom Thieves?_ The thought spurred another. One that filled him with a strong unease. _Could he have gotten hurt?_

“Mishima.” The teacher called his name. He snapped his attention forward as a piece of chalk flew into his face and fell the floor. His classmates snickering.

"Ow." Mishima winced, rubbing his face. _I wonder how Akira can dodge that._

“Pay more attention.” His teacher scorned him. 

“Right. Sorry.” Mishima apologized. The lingering sting of the impact made him think of Akira even more. He snuck a glance to his phone as the teacher turned around. _Still nothing._

When lunch time finally came, Mishima's anxiety had began to take hold. He snuck off into the stairwell and went to the roof. There he pulled out his phone and tried to call Akira. Hoping that maybe this approach would warrant a response.

The first time it rang he had no luck. He tried again. No luck. He tried two more times with no response. Each time he tried he felt his heart sink further and further. The world closing in on him as he desperately tried to reach Akira. One last time, he made a call. This time letting himself go to voicemail. 

“Hi you’ve reached Akira Suou." Mishima dreaded the sound of the message. Only wanting to hear the real thing. "I’m sorry I can’t answer your call right now. But please leave a message after the beep and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” Beep.

“H-Hey Kira. It’s Yuuki.” Mishima’s hand tightened over the phone. “You didn’t show up at school today... and you haven’t texted me back either…” His anxiety started to take hold of his chest and throat. “L-Look I’m worried about you. Like _really_ worried about you." His voice raised a little as he fought back against himself. "Look I love you Akira! I need to know your safe! So please!” Mishima heard himself. Trying to find some sense of control, he reigned his voice in with a deep breath. “Please… just get back to me when you can. Ok?” He closed his eyes and took another breath. “Bye.” Mishima hung up, needing to sit down and ride out the mini panic attack. His eyes stared at the phone. He had called him six times. He sighed. “Where are you, Akira?”

“So you don’t where he is either?”

Mishima jumped and turned his head to see Ann and Ryuji standing nearby. "H-How long have you been there?" He glanced down to avoid their stares. _They must have followed me up here._

“That doesn’t matter!” Ryuji snapped. “We wanna know when you last saw Akira.” The blonde teen stepped forward aggressively. Reflexively, Mishima stepped back.

“Ryuji yelling at him won’t do you any good." Ann snapped at him. "Mishima you hung out with him yesterday right.” Thankfully, Ann seemed to have some sense. 

“Well I don't know if I would say that. But I did see him yeah." He glanced up to the two, finding himself a little calmer now. "I handed him off the Phantom Thieves’ requests yesterday morning.” Mishima replied. “But wait why are you asking me about it?” He stared at them a bit confused.

"Akira is missing."

“Missing?" He felt himself start to shake again. "The requests for this week were completed, so you guys would've been the last ones to see him?”

Both Ann and Ryuji looked to each other. “Requests?” Neither of them seemed to know what he was talking about.

“Yeah. The ones I gave Akira. This morning the Phan-Site was buzzing about them. I just figured that if you guys did them then you would’ve also seen Akira.”

“Well we didn’t... Wait.” Ryuji paused and then froze. The two looked at each other wide-eyed, coming to the same realization.“Don’t tell me…”

“He wouldn’t. Would he?" Ann asked with a worried frown. The silence provided the two some answer. "That idiot!" Ryuji flared up in anger, going and kicking one of the desk set up there. "He's gonna get himself killed!" 

“K-Killed!?” Mishima choked as he grew pale. He knew Akira could be in trouble but never in _that_ much trouble. _Missing?! Killed!?_ He definitely needed to sit down now.

“We need to tell the others.” Ann told Ryuji.

The bottle blonde had quickly cooled off and returned to Ann. “Good idea.” 

Without even another acknowledgement to Mishima, they started to walk away. “Wait Wait!” Mishima managed to shout at them before they could reenter the building. His voice cracked a little under the pressure. “What do you mean by killed!?” They stopped and turned back him. Looking surprised by his outburst. “Do you… know where Akira could be?” Mishima struggled to gain enough strength to ask them a more straight forward question. "Does this involve the Phantom Thieves?” The two didn’t move, but the way they refused to look him in the eyes told him that his hunch was correct. He wanted to push the question more, but he wasn't a Phantom Thief. “Please find him. I need to know he’s ok.”

The two exchanged a glance to each other and then back to Mishima. Both of them had softened in an act of sympathy for him. They gave a nod. “We will.” Ann assured him and with a final nod, Mishima was left alone.

Somehow Mishima managed to return to class without breaking down. Though his body felt numb as his mind ran through the worst-case scenarios of what could've happened to Akira. As long as Akira was gone, Mishima couldn’t focus on anything. 

* * *

Despite Mishima’s testimony and everything adding up, no one actually expected to find Joker in Mementos. But when they arrived it didn’t take Oracle and Morgana long to locate him in a saferoom deep down.

Of course when they went to his location they expected to find Joker. Instead they found Akira. His Phantom Thief attire gone. He laid unconscious and shivering on the floor beside the safe room. His face flushed.

“His clothes…”

Fox and Skull knelt down to Akira’s side.

“Shouldn’t he still be in his Phantom Thief suit?” Panther asked the others.

“He should. As long as we’re in Mementos we remain in our gear…” Queen trailed off as she thought.

The boys of the team sitting Akira up. Though he still didn’t have any sign that he would come to. Skull shook him a little. “Hey Joker.” He slapped Joker's face a little, hoping it would help. “Joker! Hey! Wake up Joker!”

“Don’t be so aggressive!” Fox snapped and then lightly nudged Akira's head. “Joker. Joker are you alright?” A subtle change in expression and a groan gave the impression that he could be coming to. Everyone watched him even more carefully. “We’re here to get you home.” Fox told him. Whatever possible consciousness that Akira exhibited, disappeared as he went quiet.

Everyone sighed. He didn’t seem to be waking up anytime soon.

“This is bad.” Queen crossed her arms nervously.

“What do we do?” Skull and Fox glanced up to the others. Everyone doing their best not to panic. Not even in battle had Akira fainted, this was a first for all of them. 

All of them glanced to their Mementos expert. Mona’s eyes widened as he realized they wanted _him_ to have answer. “Well don’t look at me! I’m as lost as you guys are!”

“Oracle maybe you should take a look at him.” Queen suggested. Oracle nodded and crouched beside their leader.

After a quick scan over with her persona, she took a look at the results. Her brows furrowed. “Uh guys I think I might have an idea of what’s going on…” The team turned their attention to her, expectantly. “Our getups are a result of our freewill and by extension our personas, right?”

“Basically yeah.” Mona nodded.

Queen tensed and frowned, catching on to what Oracle was deducing. “If that’s true and Joker doesn’t have his outfit then…”

“He doesn’t have a persona.” Panther continued. Oracle nodded.

“That’s impossible!” Mona snapped.

“These readings say otherwise.” Oracle explained.

“Scan again!” Mona argued.

Fox and Skull struggled to keep Akira up. His eyes didn't open, but he began to mutter fragments of words. "Guys he might be comin' to this time." Skull told them. 

"Whatever is going on, I think we should linger here." Fox told them. 

"You're right." Oracle looked to Mona, more determined. "The longer Akira stays here the worse he's going to get." 

Still reluctant to believe anything that Oracle said, Mona did his duty and transformed. The rest of the team helping Fox and Skull load Akira into the back seat. Akira laid quiet in the laps of his teammates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story keeps getting longer. Though I'll admit it's almost entirely because I split chapters I write in half when I post so they stay in manageable chunks. Anyways I'm super excited for you guys to read what's next! So stay tuned!


	20. Retrieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is brought back to the real world. The team tries decide what to do.

Akira was still unconscious when they arrived at LeBlanc. Sojiro was alone in the café when they arrived. As expected, he was alarmed by their surprise drop in. Especially with Ryuji awkwardly carrying Akira over his shoulder. Mainly because no one else on the team was strong enough to do so.

After settling Akira upstairs, Futaba and the other girls in the group managed to convince Sojiro that Akira had fallen ill at Ryuji’s house and had been out sick all day there. Even though he didn’t seem to buy it, Sojiro accepted their explanation. As well he reluctantly promised to inform the school of what happened, though this part was mostly due to Futaba’s insistent pestering than anything else.

The team regrouped upstairs as Sojiro worked on closing.

Ryuji was the first to speak up. “So if Akira doesn’t have a persona, does that mean he’s got a palace?” 

Morgana immediately jumped at the suggestion. “No way! Persona users _can’t_ have a palace! Maybe Futaba scanned wrong!”

Futaba glared at him. “I didn’t scan wrong! It’s the truth! He didn’t have a single persona!”

“The only way to know for sure is to use the nav app.” Yusuke pointed out.

The suggestion hung in the air for a while. Everyone knew it had to be done, but no one wanted to be the one to do it.

“Fine I’ll do it.” Futaba grumbled. Annoyed with the silence, she pulled out her phone, took a breath, and spoke. “Akira Suou.”

“Match Found.”

That was it. Everything they didn't want to hear.

A cold realization fell over the room as everyone took the time to swallow the truth.

“Then it’s truly as we feared.” Yusuke muttered.

Morgana shook his head, still in denial as he shouted at the group. "But that can't be true!" 

“The app doesn’t lie Morgana.” Ann explained. Morgana went quiet, his ears low as he tried to process what was going on. He seemed to be taking it the hardest. 

“Damn why didn’t we know sooner?” Ryuji asked the group as they sulked. They shook their heads.

“So now what?” Ann asked.

“Well he’s gotta be our next target right?” Ryuji asked out loud. “Aren’t we all in agreement on that? I mean we can’t just turn our backs on him.”

Everyone nodded. There was at least some certainty on that fact. “If we’re gonna do this. we’re going to need a leader.” Futaba told them. All eyes drifting to Makoto.

“Wait why is everyone looking at me?” She replied sitting up a little straighter.

“You’re the group advisor right? Doesn’t that basically make you are second-in-command?” Ryuji spoke, still upset.

“Ryuji’s makes a good point. If anyone is suited to lead us it’s you.” Ann spoke up.

All the others seemed in agreement too.

Makoto looked hesitant to take the role, but with Akira out of commission she knew that she had to accept it. “That is true. I suppose it just feels weird given the circumstances.”

“It’ll just be for a little while. At least until we figure things out.” Morgana explained, his tail sweeping back and forth in frustration.

After a deep breath, Makoto nodded. “Very well. I’ll do my best.” The group seemed a little more at ease with someone to guide them. “If we’re going to scope out things we’ll need to figure out his key words. Does anyone have any ideas?”

“The location has to be Tokyo right?” Ann asked, pulling her phone out. It seemed to be a hit. 

“Now for the distortion. Akira’s here on Probation correct?” Yusuke asked them. They nodded. “Then perhaps prison or cell?”

Not a hit.

The group grumbled for a minute.

“Maybe Pit?” Ann tried. Not a hit.

“Cave?” Ryuji followed. Not a hit.

“Cave really Ryuji?” Ann shook her head with a sigh. 

“Like you're idea was better!” Ryuji snapped back.

Makoto sighed. “This going to be harder than I thought.”

“Akira _is_ usually the one who comes up with keywords.” Futaba reminded them. A collective sigh. This was going to be harder than they thought. 

“Perhaps Mishima will have some insight.” Everyone looked at Yusuke a little confused at first.

“Oh yeah they’re dating!” Ryuji agreed. “He’d know what’s been buggin' Akira.”

“Then that means one of us should talk to him.” Makoto nodded in agreement to the suggestion.

Ann reluctantly rose her hand a little. “I guess I could do it." Ann began. "I am in their class after all." 

“Great idea." Makoto accepted her suggestion. 

“There is one thing though." Ann admitted, looking a little worried. "I don’t have Mishima’s number and they’re hardly ever apart. I don’t think I’d be able to talk to him alone without looking suspicious.” 

“That’s all?" Futaba scoffed a little. "I can get you that.” Futaba snagged Akira’s phone from his bag. After few moments of fiddling, Futaba got into his phone. She jotted the number down onto her own and then texted Ann. “There.”

A little more than unnerved by Futaba's ability, Ann thanked her. “Thanks.”

**Hey Mishima it’s Ann. Just wanted to let you know Akira is safe. He’s resting rn.**

**Mishima: really!? I was so worried! what happened? is he injured?**

Ann frowned unsure of how to answer him.

**Ann: I think he’ll want to explain when he sees you.**

**Mishima: oh ok.**

**Ann: Hey Mishima do you know if anything has been bothering Akira?**

**Mishima: Well he has been worried about the Phantom Thieves and his parents. They haven’t been too pleased with the perception of the Phantom Thieves. So I think he’s just worried about how people see him?**

**Mishima: Wait do you think it’s related to what happened?**

Ann didn’t respond and looked up to the group, relaying Mishima’s observation.

“Perception?”

The word seemed to spark some ideas, but it was Yusuke who spoke up first. “How about a stage or show?”

“Match Found.” The app confirmed.

“That worked!” Ryuji grinned. “Alright now we’re talking.”

“Good now that we have that we can work on our strategy.” Makoto glanced at her phone. “For now let’s call it a night. We can meet again tomorrow.”

“Wait what do we do when Akira wakes up? We can’t just tell him about this, can we?” Ann brought up as they packed up their things. “Either way he’s gonna know that we rescued him out of mementos.”

“Not too mention he’ll probably be aware of his condition.” Yusuke agreed.

The group remained quiet for a moment.

“Maybe we can act like we don’t know?” Ryuji suggested.

No one else could come up with a better idea, so with a quick vote it was decided. They'd investigate further. Until they did, they'd do their best to not bring up what happened in Mementos and hopefully avoid the event of Akira finding out. No one knew the consequences if that would happen.

As their night came to a close, Morgana was left to care for Akira. He still didn't understand how this had happened, but the more time he sat their alone. The more time he began to at least accept the situation. 

* * *

Everything hurt when Akira woke up. His skin clammy and uncomfortable. He immediately shot up, confused for a moment as he processed his surrounds. The last thing he remembered was getting to the saferoom. He had passed out before he could return. But now he found himself in bed, the sun just beginning to enter his room. _If I passed out in Mementos... t_ _hen h_ _ow did I get here?_ His head hurt trying to recall everything. Plus his chest still felt a little tight. His hand reached up to it. For a moment he could almost believe that none of it had ever happened, at least until he turned his head to the couch. 

“You’re awake!” Futaba acknowledged him. Beside her sat Morgana who was now glaring at Akira.

"Wait why are you here?" Akira tilted his head, then it clicked. "You guys rescued me." 

They nodded. _They had to go to Mementos to fish me out. **FAILURE.** I can't believe they had to do that. _Akira winced, his chest tightening again. 

"You spent too long in Mementos." Morgana began. "We found you exhausted and brought you back." 

"I see." Akira took some deep breaths to try and ease the pain. Though the embarrassment of having to be rescued like some defenseless victim just fueled his self-hatred even more. Immediately he searched for his phone. "What day is it? How long have I been out?" 

“It’s Tuesday. You’ve been gone for two days.” Morgana explained. Akira finally found his phone and glanced down.

Several missed calls and text messages from Mishima. Akira's eyes went wide. His heart aching. **_Failure. Failure. Failure._** He winced. He had to fix this somehow. If he got ready now he could make it in time for school. He could make it up to him there. Akira started to get up. "I should get going then." Akira replied. 

"No way mister!" Morgana jumped in front of him. 

"Morgana's right you're in no condition to go back to school! Give your body more time to rest!" Futaba argued with him. 

Another day of rest could make Akira seem even more suspicious. He thought back to missing most of his first day. The thought of the same bitter judgement made his chest tighten. He had to show up. He had to show that he was fine. That nothing was wrong. "I'm fine." Akira asserted. "I've already missed one day, I'm not missing another." His words came off a little more aggressive than he had intended. He sighed. "I have to go." 

Not knowing how to argue with him, Futaba and Morgana went down stairs to let him get ready. Ready to go, Akira walked down to the café. As he made his way out Futaba and Morgana didn't look at him. **_Failure._** His chest tightened. He just had to keep going. Even if he didn't know how exactly. 


	21. Attempt at Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira tries to return to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey quick note I've done a double check on the total chapter count. (I promise this rest of this story is planned out and almost fully written). So 27 is the actual amount of chapters left! I promise!

As Akira made his way, he slowly felt a sense of dread and shame.

_Two days._

That’s how long Morgana said he had been missing. That’s how long no one had heard from him. How long Mishima hadn’t heard from him. Akira needed to see him. Needed to convince him that everything was ok... and even though he didn't believe it himself, Akira didn't know what else to do. Akira found himself stuck on this line of thinking.

At least until he heard a familiar voice call to him. “Akira?!” Akira turned around. "Akira!" Mishima pushing through a line of students to reach him. Before Akira could react he was nearly tackled by his boyfriend. Akira tried to regain his balance as the shorter teen latched onto his chest. His grip tightened and he yanked Akira down for a desperate kiss. Akira making a surprised sound as Mishima kept him there. The pair gaining plenty of attention by the people passing them in the street. Embarrassed by the attention they were getting, Akira pulled away.

Mishima glanced up to him, eyes soft and needy. "Yuuki." Akira smiled for a brief moment, almost forgetting where they were. At least until there were whispers around them. Akira then noticed the judgmental stares of those passing by. Akira felt his face turn red. He looked away as he continued to speak. “This might not be the best place for a reunion.”

Mishima pulled away enough to look around, just now remembering they were standing in a public street. The other teen equally embarrassed. “Oh right.”

The two fully pulled apart, cleared their throats and began to walk to school together. The longer they did, the stronger the silence grew between them.

“I missed you.” Mishima told him, his voice soft. "I was so worried." The words burning a strong sense of guilt into Akira. 

“I’m sorry.” Akira replied and uncomfortably glanced around. There was too much to explain or perhaps too much he couldn't explain. He still kept his conviction to keep the truth of the Phantom Thieves from Mishima. But right now wasn't the place to begin to come up with something to say. "Look let's just get to school. I'll tell you everything later." **_Liar._**

“Fine.” 

A painful silence fueled Akira's fueled as they approached the school gates. 

* * *

Lunch time.

Akira and Mishima approached each other. “Let’s go somewhere private.” Mishima nodded. 

Quietly they made their way up to the roof, settling beside each other.

“I was so worried about you." Mishima looked over to him. "You weren’t answering any of my texts or calls.” The dark blue-haired boy's demeanor growing more vulnerable as he spoke. “Plus the others didn’t know where you were either." Mishima glanced down, unable at Akira. "I was so scared. I though that...”

"I'm so sorry Yuuki." Akira pulled him into a sudden embrace. Akira’s heart broke little by little. _**I worried him so much. I should've thought about it.**_ Mishima naturally settled his head into Akira's shoulder.

"It was cause of the Phantom Thieves right...?" Mishima asked him quietly. Though he didn't expect a response. 

At this point the two knew that Akira didn't mention details of the Phantom Thieves. But r ight now, Akira wanted nothing more than to tell Mishima the truth. The whole truth. But he couldn't. It was too dangerous... and even if he knew everything. Akira wondered. _**Would he think I'm a failure too?**_

He couldn't live with that. 

It wasn't until Mishima gave a heavy sigh that Akira refocused on him. Surprised by a gentle hand to his cheek, Akira looked into Mishima's eyes. Finding his chest tighten at Mishima's lost stare. 

"Honestly I'm just happy you're ok." The smile he gave Akira didn't his guilt. "Don't scare me like that again. Ok?" Mishima asked him weakly as his thumb brushed his cheek. Akira couldn't make that promise. He knew he couldn't. But he nodded anyway.

**_Liar._ **

That singular thought not wanting to leave even as they finished their lunch period by snacking near the vending machines.

* * *

Back in class, Akira felt the stares of his peers. His disappearance the day before had begun to cause some silent whispers. Akira would normally not pay too much attention to them, but now it felt like an uncomfortable spotlight on him. His heart pounding with every second as if one wrong move would be the end of him.

“Suou. Do you know the answer?” The teacher called on him. He didn't even process what he had answered. All eyes focused on him and though they seemed satisfied in his answer, he felt himself shiver. His senses numb and his chest hurting. A single phrase started to replay in his mind. 

**_Liar. To parents, To boyfriend, To the world... One wrong move._ **

_No._ Akira shook his head a little. He couldn't think about it. Didn't want to think about it. The thought persisted. 

**_Liar._** The rebuttal. _No._

**_Liar._ ** _No_

**_Liar._** Akira felt his body grow heavy as the word kept repeating. Each of his rejections making it harder and harder to even compose a cohesive thought. The physical world around him slowly disappearing. 

“Kira.” All at once Akira regained his senses, his body feeling like it had breached cold water. Suddenly aware of a gentle hand on his shoulder, Akira glanced over. His boyfriend standing there with a concerned gaze. “You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine.” **_Liar._** Akira tried to smile and stood up. His head a little dizzy as he did. “Besides I’m sure you’re busy.” Akira explained, mostly trying to go and think alone. Mishima shook his head, unconvinced by his act.

“Don’t be so stubborn. I’ll walk you home alright?” Mishima gave him a gentle smile, leaving Akira unable to tell him no. With it settled, the two made their way out of school. Akira’s head down and fighting off the sudden insecurity he felt under the normal glances of his classmates.

As they made their way onto the train, Mishima noted that his taller boyfriend didn’t seem any better than before. In fact, he looked more and more flushed by the minute. As if he was quickly coming down with something. Worried, Mishima stood close by his side. When they walked from the station on their final stretch to LeBlanc, Akira seemed a little disoriented. Just as they entered the alley to LeBlanc, Akira stumbled into Mishima.

The shorter teen yelped and stopped them. "Kira? Do you need to sit down?" Mishima asked as he guided Akira to a nearby wall. Akira leaned against it for support. His face fully flushed now and twisted in pain. His hand over his heart in pain.

“Yuuki I’m fine.” Akira clenched his hand over his chest, a wave of pain shooting out as he spoke. Barring his teeth he repeated it again. “I’m fine.”

Not convinced, Mishima placed a hand to his forehead. "You're burning up!" He swiftly pulled back his hand. “Let’s get you inside.” Mishima helped him off the wall and the two finally got to the entrance of the café. Akira forced a smile.

“Really I’m fine.” Akira spoke through a pained hiss. He pulled himself from Mishima at the door and looked to him with another forced smile. “You worry too much darling.” Akira looked back to the entrance way and took one step. 

_THUMP._ Akira hit the ground.

Mishima hardly processing what had happened. Akira laid across the floor of LeBlanc, complete unconscious. "Kira!" Mishima hurried to his side and rushed to sit him up in his lap. “Kira?! Kira?!" He tapped his cheeks a little in hopes of waking him. "Akira say something damn it!” Mishima shouted not even noticing Sojiro and Futaba joining him to help Akira.

"What happened!?"

"I'll call for an ambulance!"

The two of them worked to get Akira real help. Mishima couldn't do or saying anything. His body starting to numb everything out as he stared mortified at Akira. 


	22. Come with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima wants to help the Phantom Thieves in Akira's absence.

Everything in Mishima's life came to a halt as Akira was rushed to the hospital. Despite Sojiro's suggestion for him to go home, Mishima insisted on staying by Akira's side as long as he could. It didn't feel right to leave him.

No one seemed to know what was wrong with Akira. While the doctors waited for the results of Akira's test, all they could do was to try and keep Akira's fever down. Akira stirred every once in a while, but he never stayed awake long enough for a conversation. Mishima held onto Akira's hand, not sure what else to do as he let time pass. He had hoped to learn more about Akira's condition before he had to head home, but it didn't work out. The last train would come soon and Mishima's parents had started to bug him about where he was and to come home. With a brief kiss to Akira's cheek, Mishima said his goodbyes to Sojiro and Futaba. 

**Yuuki: On my way home.**

He texted as he made his way down to the hospital lobby. When he glanced up from his phone, he was met with Akira's parents making their way to him. "Oh Mr. and Mrs. Suou." Mishima tried his best to smile as he stopped in front of them. Probably noticing Mishima's exhaustion, Akira's mother went up to him and pulled him into a warm hug. "Sorry we couldn't make it sooner. Are you doing ok?" 

Surprised, Mishima tensed. But then as he took a few breaths, he eased and stepped back. 

"I'm doing ok. Just really worried about Akira. I hope they find out what's wrong with him." He explained and noticed Akira's father watching him intensely. "Did you talk with Sakura-san yet?" Mishima asked, a little uneasy under his stare. The intimidating man nodded. 

"Yes, but I'm wondering if you could tell us what happened." 

"If you want to, that is." Akira's mother corrected her husband to try and soften any of the pressure that he was receiving. It was a simple request. One that Mishima didn't mind giving them, but he didn't think that his words could provide anything meaningful. 

“I’m not really sure what happened to Akira." Mishima admitted, feeling a little cold. He crossed his arms. "He was out yesterday; I think he was sick." He wanted to leave it at that, but the way Akira's parents watched him made him feel almost guilty. "But I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Sakura-san." A sense of dread filled him as he continued his recount of the day. "He didn’t seem to be feeling well at school, so I offered to walk him home… but when we got there.” Mishima tensed as he remembered Akira collapsing. The sound of him hitting the ground... and Mishima's own shouts echoing in his mind. “He fainted and we brought him here.”

“I see.”

A dense silence settled. Mishima feeling himself tremble and struggling to shake off the foggy anxiety starting to take hold.

A warm hand settled onto his shoulder. "It'll be ok." Mishima glanced up to see Akira's mother giving him a warm smile. Her violet eyes offering some reassuring comfort in Akira's absence. "I'm sure the doctors are doing everything they can, so let's think positive ok?" Her presence was more calming then Mishima had expected and he found it a little hard not to return a weak smile back to her.

Mishima's phone buzzed. He glanced down to another text from his parents. "Oh do you need a ride home?" Mishima looked back up as Akira's mother not so sneakily peeked at his phone. He quickly slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

"It is rather late." Her husband commented in agreement. 

"I wouldn't want to impose or anything." Mishima explained.

“It's no trouble. Right Katsuya?” She glanced to her husband who simply nodded.

Akira's mother grinned at Mishima. "Thank you." 

The two adults exchanged a parting hug and split ways. Mishima nervously following Akira's mother. She was nice, but he still hadn't spent a lot of time with Akira's parents to know how to act or what to say. In the car, Akira’s mother didn’t ask him much outside of the directions to his home. In a way Mishima was thankful for the space, but still a conversation would've been a nice distraction. Before Mishima knew it they had arrived at his house. 

“Thank you again for the ride Mrs. Suou.” Mishima told her as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Of course and before you go…” Akira’s mother shuffled through her bag to find a phone. “Let me give you my number so we can keep in touch.” Mishima pulled out his own phone and two exchanged numbers. “I’ll keep you updated about Akira. So try to get some rest ok?”

“Ok." Mishima gave a faint smile of relief and nodded. "Thank you.”

As Mishima returned home to his upset parents, he longed for nothing but sleep. 

* * *

The next day felt empty without Akira. According to Akira's mother nothing had changed about Akira's condition. Akira was still in and out of it, but his fever seemed well controlled. For the time being they would run more tests.

This meant that all Mishima could do was to carry on as normal. This was harder than expected. Mishima caught himself several times trying to glance back to Akira’s empty seat. He even got called out again for not paying attention. Despite knowing that looking at Akira's seat wouldn’t change where Akira was, he still did it.

When the day ended, Mishima found himself exhausted. He glanced at his phone with no new message. As much as he wanted to visit the hospital, Mishima remembered the lecture his parents had given him when he returned. _Maybe I should just head home..._ He sighed as he walked to the train station. _But still it wouldn't hurt to see Akira for a little while right? Maybe he'll be up when I get there._ The question of where he should go weighed on his mind as he walked.

“So we’re really doing this huh?” The sound of someone's voicing caused Mishima to perk his head up and looked around. It dawned on him that he had taken a wrong turn somewhere. He now stood in a very quiet part of the station. Nearby he noticed a group of students standing there. 

“I guess so. I mean we don’t really don’t have a choice.” Mishima quickly identified the voice as Ryuji. He immediately dove behind a pillar to peek at their conversation.

After getting a good look at the group he identified most of the members. Ann, Futaba, who had brought Morgana in Akira’s bag, and the student council president, Makoto. He tilted his head a little surprised to see her until he realized something. _Wait. If Ann and Ryuji are here, then does that make the others part of the Phantom Thieves as well?_

He watched carefully as they continued to talk. "But Akira's our leader... can we really do this?" Ann asked.

The group paused for a strange amount of time before the conversation was picked up by a taller male student. “We should make our way to LeBlanc then.” Mishima felt like he had seen him around before, but he didn’t think that they had actually ever been officially introduced to each other. If he did he felt embarrassed for not recalling his name. 

“Agreed, who knows what will happen if we wait.” Makoto explained and the group started in the direction of the trains. Mishima hid himself behind another pillar as they walked past him. 

It was clear they were doing something Phantom Thieves related, but he didn't know why they wouldn't wait for Akira. He knew he shouldn't try to involve himself, but he was too curious for his own good. Besides Mishima was the one who gave the group requests so it wasn't too dangerous for him to approach them on the topic.

The group made their way to LeBlanc, Mishima trailing them from a safe distance. As they turned the corner, Mishima finally began to feel anxious about how to approach them. 

"Mishima?! What are _you_ doing here?!" Mishima didn't even get the chance to confront them first. Ryuji had spotted him before he could manage to form a sentence.

With all eyes on him, Mishima's heart started to race. He didn't prepare himself at all for this. Every second he spent talking, a little bit of his courage stripped away. 

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital with Akira?" Futaba asked him. 

"Well actually. I just wanted to talk with you guys." Mishima explained. The group remained quiet and clearly uneasy. "I-I know I'm not a part of your group." He began, taking a deep breath for courage. "But I want to help. Akira's my boyfriend and I want to be able to do my part while he's sick!" 

The group glanced amongst each other and quickly began to shake their heads. It was clear that Mishima was out of his league. 

"We... appreciate the enthusiasm." Makoto told him, stepping forward as a leader of the group. "But it's too risky for you to come along." Her tone felt unintentionally condescending. 

"Wait don't underestimate me! Whatever it is I can handle it!" Mishima tried to assure them of his capability, but it didn't change much. It was clear they had all made up their minds. 

"I don't think that's a good decision." Ann explained with a quiet distaste to Mishima's inclusion. 

"Perhaps it's best if you remain here to keep watch of Akira.” The student he didn’t know told him. Mishima’s confidence had faded. It was true that he didn't know much about how they operated and now the more he thought about it the more he realized he _wasn't_ very equipped to help them.

“Yeah it’s not like you'd be any use to us anyway.” Ryuji quipped. The remark striking Mishima harder than he had thought it could. "You'd be dead weight." 

A bitterness settled in Mishima's mouth as a familiar fact hung over his head. No matter how much he wanted it. He would never be a Phantom Thief. _I just wanted to help._ He started to walk away.

A few seconds later a strange chill passed through Mishima. The world darkening into night, the scenery around him shifting into a reddish hue. "What's going on?" Mishima glanced around and then turned back to find the group. When he looked back at the alleyway, there was a large theater where LeBlanc should've been. In front of the theater, there was a group of strange people dressed in costumes. 

"Without Joker’s keen eye we really have a clear way in.”

“Let’s look around. Maybe we can find something useful.”

Mishima panicked as the group started to look around. Whoever they weren't very approachable and Mishima just wanted to get back to the station in one piece. He turned around to go back down the street to the station. _I don't know what's going on but if I just get to the station maybe I can..._

 _ **"Yuuki?"**_ Mishima turned his head to see Akira walking towards him.

"Akira? What are you doing here?!" Well he thought it was Akira until he got closer to it. Mishima stopped just a short distance from the strange figure. It did look a lot like Akira and even sounded like him... but something didn't seem quite right. The figure was wearing some strange dark red outfit and a mask, with glowing eyes watching Mishima from behind it. 

_**"You like to keep me waiting don't you?"**_ The figure greeted Mishima as it stepped forward and placed a hand out to his cheek. He jumped and stepped back. A growing unease quickly building as it flashed him a smile. 

"W-Who are you?" Mishima asked cautiously watching the figure. It didn't seem threatening, but the demeanor that it had felt _wrong_ somehow. A little confused, it tilted it's head as it pointed to itself. 

_**"I'm Akira."** _

“But you can't be..." Mishima thought about it. Akira should've still been in the hospital. Akira didn't have those eyes. 

_**"Don't be silly Yuuki. Who else could I be?"**_ It smiled just like Akira... and the more the figure smiled at him like that, the less sure Mishima became of his belief. 

A strange buzzer noise echoed in the air. "What was that?" Mishima looked around, but couldn't find the source.

The figure’s smile fell. It glanced a few feet from them where a hidden door had opened up from the wall. It seemed like things would just keep getting stranger and stranger. _**“The show is starting soon. We should get going.”** _The figure's demeanor shifted into something closer to how he knew Akira to be and started to walk away. Mishima eager to learn more from them.

“Wait! What do you mean show?” Mishima tried to grab the figure’s arm, but he seemed just out of reach. The ‘Akira’ reached a door ahead of them and entered it. Mishima following right behind, not stopping to think before he followed him in. Too much made too little sense. _Whoever he is he can't be Akira. Could he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Akira! Also I imagined the outfit for shadow Akira changing from scene to scene. But this scene I was thinking a red slightly fancier version of Joker's outfit (as in it has lace and velvet patterns). I'm not an artist, but maybe some day I'll try to sketch something for it.


	23. Zero to Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima ends up in a strange theater with a strange Akira look-a-like. The Phantom Thieves enter Akira's palace finding themselves a little in over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned this is a really long chapter.

Not knowing where he was being led, Mishima walked to through the door. On the other side he found himself in the backstage of some kind of theater. Strange monstrous figures casually walking back and forth between the space. Frightened, Mishima immediately turned to leave. However the door that had been there had suddenly vanished. _I could’ve sworn the door was here... now what?_ He glanced back to the hall. Nervously trying to figure out what to do next. He didn't like the idea of being here any longer.

A little farther ahead, Mishima spotted the Akira-look-like. The look-a-like didn’t seem at all bothered by the monsters roaming the area. In fact, he briefly chatted with them as he walked by. _He led me here, m_ _aybe he knows what’s going on._ Mishima took a deep breath and then bolted after him, doing his best to avoid bothering the monsters. The look-a-like stopped at a curtain and after waving a brief playful goodbye to a monster, walked out onto the other side. “Wait!” Mishima let out the shout as he got closer. Forgetting the monsters around for just a brief moment. 

A monster nearby stepped over to block his way towards the curtain. Mishima feeling his legs weaken as it towered over him. **“I’m sorry Mr. Mishima. Mr. Suou is performing right now.”**

The fear in Mishima slowly shifted into confusion. He took a step back. “Y-You... You know my name?”

 **“Of course I do!”** The monster spoke excitedly. **“You’re Mr. Suou’s lover. Everyone around here knows you!”** Mishima felt himself grow embarrassed as the monster grinned at him. 

_Lover._ Mishima gulped. _This thing_ _just called me Akira's lover..._ _How the_ _hell does it know that? What even is it? Maybe I'm dreaming..._

“I'm sorry to say this, but Mr. Suou asked if you’d not attend the viewing of tonight’s performance.”

“His performance? Performance for what?” Mishima asked. His confusion growing. _What is Akira doing? Why didn't I know about it?_

The monster laughed a little. **“You’re funny Mr. Mishima. We’ll have someone escort you to his dressing room.”** The monster signaled another one of his kind. Mishima felt himself shrink even more as another one approached them. Something told him he didn’t want to get on their bad side. Nothing made sense, but there didn’t seem to be anything Mishima could do but play along for now. He forced a very weak and nervous smile. 

**“Follow me Mr. Mishima.”** The new monster started to walk away. Mishima following at a safe distance.

As he walked, he took the chance to glance around. It was a theater, but something didn’t seem right with it. Some of the walls didn’t seem quite finished as if the building itself was still under construction or _maybe it's breaking down?_ Mishima couldn’t make up his mind about it. The place was also larger than Mishima had expected and it seemed to go on for quite a while. He thought that maybe walking around a bit could help him figure out the layout of the place, but he was even more lost now then when he had first entered. _What is this place?_

Finally they arrived at the dressing room, marked by a ruby door with a golden bedazzled star hanging on it. The name ‘Akira Suou’ engraved neatly into it. **“Here you are sir.”** The monster unlocked the door and opened it for Mishima. Mishima leaned a little to take a quick peak at the dressing room. It was incredibly spacious, almost ridiculously so. Not to mention the decorations were over the top, almost gaudy. A large vanity dresser settled in the back of the room.

“Whoa.” Mishima took a step into it. Now noticing the chandelier hanging over the room. _This is Akira’s room?_ It hardly seemed like his taste at all. Maybe he really was dreaming. He pinched himself. "Ow." 

**“If you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask.”** The monster informed him and before Mishima could react, he locked the door as he left. Mishima rushed over to it and jiggled the handle. Surprised to learn that he was now locked _in_ the strange dressing room.

“Damn.” He sighed and turned back to the room. The more he stood there the more over top the room seemed. In the center sat several faux fur couches. As he walked over to them, he spotted a few things on the coffee table in front of him. A pile of magazines with Akira’s face scattered about. Mishima’s eyes widened as he picked one up. “Rising Star Akira Suou tells all!” He opened it and read through it. The format was an annoying gossip magazine with different articles all about Akira’s social life. About his daily habits , his likes, his dislikes and about… Mishima paused at an article titled ‘ _Akira’s role as Joker, vigilante leader of the Phantom Thieves’._

 _Akira’s never told me about this magazine. Why would he tell someone about him being in the Phantom Thieves?_ Mishima started to read it.

**Akira Suou’s most popular role is Joker! Vigilante Phantom Thief! Taking the hearts of crooks and leaving them changed for the better.**

The article continued to praise Akira, but didn’t give any solid details about the Phantom Thief activities.

 _Who made this magazine?_ Mishima quickly checked to see if their was publisher name, but he couldn't find one. He sighed and resumed browsing. He flipped the page to see some kind of show line-up. 

**Upcoming Akira Suou Performances!**

**-Shujin Academy! Star Student!**

**-Just an Ordinary Boy! Perfect Home life!**

**-Phantom Thieves! Handsome Hero!**

Mishima tilted his head. The lineup titles were accompanied with images. Pictures of Akira at school, at LeBlanc and in the outfit he had seen the look-a-like in. Except the outfit was grey this time. In the picture he was surrounded by other people in costumes. He thought he recognized a few of them, but he couldn’t come up with any names. He looked at the caption underneath. “The Phantom Thieves.” He flipped to the next page. 

On the page was a picture of Akira in his strange outfit, posed seductively. Mishima felt himself grow way too hot as he lingered on the image. _Akira DEFINITELY didn’t tell me about this._

Accompanying the image was a short article, _‘Phantom Thief Hearthrob!’._

“Despite his attractive appearance and flirty personality, the renowned actor Akira Suou is in fact taken! Though Akira refuses to make an official statement, rumor has it it’s Yuuki Mishima. Yuuki Mishima is often seen around the actor! If true the two are clearly head over heels for each other." 

Mishima felt himself turn even more red, his heart pounding. After a few more moments of staring at Akira's sexy image. He found he couldn’t look away. He reluctantly closed the magazine… only to open it again for a brief moment. _When did he even get those pictures taken? Is that really what he wears as a Phantom Thief? I’ve never seen it before._ Mishima sighed and placed the magazine back. His situation kept getting stranger and stranger. _I need to find a way out of here._ Mishima thought as he wandered over to the three mirrored vanity.

Sticky notes littered the two side mirrors. As he got closer he could read what was written on them. He plucked one up to read it.

**Terrible Swimmer.**

It was in Akira’s hand writing, but it didn’t quite make sense to Mishima. He picked up another.

**Bad sense of direction.**

And then another.

**Reckless.**

The sticky notes seemed to be Akira’s flaws. Though why Akira would write these still didn’t make sense. They all seemed rather minor… until Mishima continued to read through them.

**Failure.  
Liar.   
Murderer.**

He snapped up the ‘murderer’ one. Only to see more of them littered amongst the other sticky notes.

**Murder.**

**Murder.**

**Murder.**

**MURDER.**

Each time the word seemed more scribbled and harder to read. The repetition sent a chill up Mishima’s spine. _D-Did Akira really write this?_ He shivered. _Is that what he thinks?_ Mishima tried to shake the thought out of his head. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He needed to leave. Needed a bit of space to process all of this.

Mishima went back to the door to try again. No luck. _Maybe there’s something I can do to get the door open?_ He returned over to the vanity to check the drawers. After a few experimental tugs at the drawers, he found them locked too. Agitated, he pulled a little harder. Falling back a little as a few things on the vanity rolled off. “Crap.” He went over to pick them up, when he noticed a strange indented shape in the wall. _What is this?_ He pressed a palm against the center and it gave out under his touch. It opened into a small tunnel, large enough for him to crawl through. By the look of it, it wasn’t just an air duct, which was good news for Mishima. The bad news was without any context, it could've lead anywhere. Without anywhere else to go, Mishima took a deep breath and started to crawl through it, hoping to find a way out.

* * *

Without Akira, the Phantom Thieves were floundering to smoothly navigate the palace. The shadows in Akira's Palace were even more powerful than the other shadows than they had encountered before. Not too mention the many, _many_ missteps that lead them to several dead ends. Despite the setbacks, the team managed to get onto a catwalk area directly above the backstage area. On the floor below them, shadows were patrolling. But so far they had yet to see any sign of Akira’s Shadow. Though considering how disorganized the group currently was, it might’ve been a blessing for them.

They eventually stumbled upon a saferoom. No thanks to Mona’s vague ‘There’s a saferoom nearby’ statements. Only Akira ever seemed to understood what he meant by that.

The team settled down tired and handed out the recovery supplies.

“Ugh. Are we done yet?” Skull sighed.

“Not even close.” Mona snapped. The group let out a collective sigh.

“What are we even doing? Do we have a plan?” Panther asked as she took a drink of water. The rest of the group’s focus landed on Queen and Oracle.

Queen sighed, her normal confidence gone under the pressure of leading. “Well I was thinking that maybe we could map out the palace like we usually do…” She sook her head softly. “But it’s almost impossible to do so effectively without Joker’s guidance.”

“Maybe we should just track Akira’s shadow.” Oracle suggested as she typed on her computer. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. “Not to fight him!” However they remained quiet as she explained her logic. “I was just thinking if anything maybe following it around will help us get a better layout of the place.”

Queen listened intently. It did make some sense. “That is a solid idea.” But not everyone was a fan.

“It’s too risky! If we get too close who knows what’ll happen!” Mona protested the idea.

“Well it’s not like anyone else has a better idea.” Oracle huffed.

Everyone new Oracle was right about that. It took a few more minutes of debating amongst themselves for the team to decide to go after Oracle’s idea. Which was easier said than done.

The entire theater building spanned three different stages. All connected by a complicated maze backstage and the catwalks above. Eventually they saw a large crowd of shadows leave from one area. As they got closer to them, they spotted him. Shadow Akira. No one was really prepared to see him. But there he was, currently dressed in a red shirt and dark blazer. His face was covered by a darkened version of his Joker mask. The group lined on the railing to get a better few.

“So that’s Akira’s Shadow.” Fox muttered. The group nodded and watched him carefully. Oracle doing a quick long distance scan on him. Mona helping her.

“Whoa.” Everyone looked at her. “H-He’s so strong!” She exclaimed, but then tilted her head after processing it more. “But there’s something weird about him.”

“What do you mean?” Queen asked, concerned.

Oracle spoke nervously. “It’s like he’s not at his full power yet. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“It makes sense.” Mona began, eyes focused on Shadow Akira below.

“How so?” Ann asked.

“Didn’t you notice how this place seems unfinished?”

“Now that you mention it you’re right! Even some of the walls weren’t fully painted!” Skull agreed.

“It seems like his palace is still forming. If we play our cards right we might be able to use that fact to our advantage.” Mona explained. Everyone nodded. They would need to take every advantage they could get here. 

**“Hey what are you doing here!? No fans backstage!”** A shadow shouted across from them on the catwalk. They had completely forgotten to stay on guard.

“Crap! A shadow!” Skull shouted and the group bolted the other direction, ending up on a lower platform. They quickly hoped onto it and sent it going down. The shadow trying to figure out how to go after them.

**“Rogue fans by Stage 1! Rogue fans by Stage 1!”**

“This isn’t good!” Oracle shouted. The shadows in the area going on alert. They took a turn on the backstage almost leaving the shadows behind.

Until they came to a screeching halt.

In front of them stood Shadow Akira. The quiet shadow was reading something. At the sound, he turned to the group. His golden eyes widening in surprise as he noticed them standing there.

The group started to cower in fear at his presence. One wrong move and it was all over for them. 

**“Mr. Suou! Mr. Suou”** The shadow initially chasing them approached Shadow Akira. Heaving and apologetic. **“Forgive me! They snuck past me! I’ll escort them out immediately! I’ll—”**

Akira raised a hand to quiet him. A polite smile forming as he addressed the shadow.

 ** _“It’s alright. I’ll handle them. Please go and check on the Stage 3 crew. I'm sure the need help setting up for the next performance.”_** Shadow Akira told the shadow. The Shadow eased and went away. At Shadow Akira's words, the rest of the shadows quickly calmed down around them. The group just continued to stare startled at Shadow Akira. It was clear he was different than any shadow they had encountered before. **_“You’re fans of mine right?”_** He asked politely. His demeanor gentle. The team didn’t know what else to do but give partial nods and play along. The Shadow’s smile widened as he excitedly lit up. Almost child-like. **_“I can’t believe you guys would go through so much trouble just to talk to me!”_** He got closer to them and took a quick glance at the group. **_“I love your costumes! They’re so lifelike!”_** He leaned in and admired them. The group looked at each other and then back to the Shadow, who seemed completely oblivious to who they were.

“S-So you don’t recognize us?” Queen asked very carefully.

 ** _“Why would I recognize you? Your costumes are good, but not THAT good. Though I will say you almost had me worried there. I'm sure the tech crew was just as worried.”_** Shadow Akira laughed a little.

“He doesn’t seem to be aggressive.” Fox quietly noted.

“Let’s proceed with caution. We don’t know what he’s capable of.” Mona whispered to the group. Shadow Akira watched them as they quietly exchanged words. Though it was unclear if he understood what they were saying.

 ** _“So what can I do for you? An autograph? A picture?”_** Shadow Akira began. **_“I would offer a tour, but I’m so busy I don’t think I could help you there.”_** He explained. 

“If he’s willing to talk. Why don’t we just ask him to find out where the treasure is?” Skull spoke a little louder than he should’ve.

At Skull’s words, Shadow Akira stopped smiling. His head tilted a little. 

**_“Treasure…”_** The words seemed to stir something. Shadow Akira began to shift into a red form of his Joker outfit, his hands coming up to his head as he spoke again. **_“Treasure… My…”_** Shadow Akira winced in pain. For a moment the group feared he would attack. But after a moment of struggling. The Shadow Akira's outfit dissolved back into his normal clothes. His friendly demeanor quickly returned as if nothing had happened. **_“Sorry I blanked out for a moment.”_** He laughed embarrassedly. The group shivered. The Shadow’s instability made the situation even worse than they had expected. **_“Now where were we.”_**

 **“Kira! Kira~~!”** A loud sweet voice called out from nearby. The team turned to see a Cognitive figure run towards the Shadow Akira. Interrupting the already strange interaction.

“Whoa it’s—”

 ** _“Yuuki!”_** Shadow Akira purred as the figure leapt into his arms. Quickly being lifted and twirled around. Shadow Akira eagerly pressing several kisses to his Cognitive boyfriend's face and sneaking a few onto his neck. Eliciting an almost girlish giggle as he set his feet to the ground. The display making the group incredibly uncomfortable. Mona especially. **_“Look Darling.”_** Shadow Akira pulled him close, an arm around his waist as he turned back to the group. A little laughter linger in his tone. **_“Some of my fans stopped by to say hi.”_**

Cognitive Mishima was softer than the real thing, both in demeanor and in his features. Even though they didn’t have a reference with them it almost seemed as if the Cognitive version was at least a little shorter than the real thing. The Cognition clutched onto Shadow Akira tightly and hardly seemed to fully register on the group in front of them. **“And you deserve it! Fans swarming to meet you."** Cognitive Mishima grinned. **"** I' **m** **honestly a little jealous of your fans.”** The Cognitive boyfriend whispered softly. 

_**"Don't be you'll always be my number one fan."**_ Shadow Akira kissed him. The group glancing away from the affectionate display. 

**“Flatterer."** His partner joked and shifted to look a little more serious. "I **hate to interrupt dear, but we should get going.”** He leaned up to whisper something else into Shadow Akira’s ear.

Shadow Akira briefly frowned. **_“I see.”_** He turned back to the group with a smile. **_“I’d love to stay longer, but the show must go on."_** He tore a page from whatever he had been reading. _**"Here le**_ ** _t me give you an autograph.”_** Shadow Akira signed it with a pen from Cognitive Mishima. He offered it to them. Queen stepped up and took it from him with extreme caution. **_“Enjoy the show. I hope we can meet again.”_** Shadow Akira smiled. Cognitive Mishima quickly pecked Shadow Akira’s cheek and then pulled him away by the hand.

As soon as they left, the group turned to look at each other in complete disbelief. 

“What the hell was that!?” Skull shouted.

“That was wayyy too weird.” Oracle explained.

“Not too mention that Cognitive Mishima.” Panther pointed out. 

“That did seem a little odd. Is that truly what Akira thinks of their dynamic?” Fox turned to Mona, who had the most experience out of all of them on the subject. 

“No that was pretty close to how they are in reality when they are alone. Actually it was scary how accurate it was.” Mona clarified. Which didn’t ease anyone’s discomfort. In fact it made most of them even more uncomfortable. It truly was Akira’s subconscious which included ALL of Akira's inner thoughts and desires.

“Guys you should come look at this.” Queen told the group and they all gathered around her. When they looked at the page that Shadow Akira had signed they found it was a layout of the theater.

“Is that?”

“It’s a map of the entire palace!” Oracle grabbed it to scan over it.

“Well what’s completed of it.” Mona clarified.

“But why did he just give us a map?” Panther asked. "Isn't that a bit suspicious?" 

No one really knew the answer. 

“Is it possible that Akira’s subconscious _wants_ us to steal his treasure?” Fox asked.

“It might be possible.” Mona sounded unsure. 

The group continued to look at the map. "Oh look! It says here that Akira had a dressing room.” Oracle pointed out on the map. “My bet is we might be able to find the treasure in there.”

A small boost of confidence eased the group. “Perfect! Now all we gotta do is go there right?” Skull grinned, eager to keep going.

“Whoa not so fast hot shot." Mona interrupted. "We should head back for now.” Mona argued.

“What? Why? We just got the map! We know where to look now let’s get going!” Skull argued.

Queen placed a hand on Skull’s shoulder. “Mona’s right. We’ve already spent too much time wandering around. The best thing to do right now is to head out and come back tomorrow.”

As much as they wanted to keep going, Queen was right. The group was tired and in need of a good rest. Skull reluctantly gave in. “Ugh fine.”

* * *

Thanks to the map, the group found a secret underground passage beneath the stages. It was quiet down there, barren and cold. Occasional graffiti on the walls as they walked through.

**I didn't kill him.**

**I don't want to lie.**

**I don't want to disappoint them.**

**I don't want to hurt them.**

The words scattered about seemed like Akira's softer pleas hidden from the world above. The aura felt like an empty catacomb, leaving the whole group on edge. It began to dawn on the group how much Akira was dealing with. 

As they neared a corner, they heard a scream pierce the air, echoing through the tunnel. The group jumped startled.

“W-What was that?” Queen looked to Oracle, who quickly jumped to scanning.

“There’s someone else here!” Oracle shouted.

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP!” The voice echoed.

"And it sounds like they're in trouble." Mona remarked.

Concerned the group hurried to the source, finding an open space in the underground. A shadow slowly creeping towards a horrified figure. Everyone recognizing the person in distress.

“Holy shit! It’s Mishima!” Skull shouted alarmed.

“Persona!” Queen stepped forward to begin the battle. The group putting in their effort to quickly take down the shadow.

When it was dissolved, the group focused on Mishima who was shaking.

“Is that the real thing? Or…?” Panther stood back, a little unsure.

Mishima glanced over to the group as he caught his breath. Thanks to Akira's Magazine he recognized them. "Thanks for saving me!" He explained. "You're the Phantom Thieves right?" 

It was the real thing. 

“Wait how do you recognize us?” Queen asked. “How did you even get here?” The rest of the group also curious to know the answer.

“O-Oh.” Mishima rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s kinda hard to explain. But I was on my way home and the sky went dark. Then Akira showed up… Well it might not have been Akira. He had weird eyes.” The group perked up at the detail. “Then I got led here and forced into a dressing room.” He continued, his voice speeding up as he spoke. His anxiety getting ahead of him a little. “There I found a magazine. You guys were in it so I put two and two together.” He explained. Though it seemed like he was loosing the group as he kept telling his story. He worried that his answer was too long or perhaps not detailed enough, but he kept going. “I found a secret door that led to this tunnel thing and I’ve been wandering around since. I managed to dodged most of the monsters, but not that one. So thanks.” Mishima smiled a little weakly. 

Mishima's story made somewhat sense considering the circumstances. Why he was there was still unclear, but he was here and now they had to figure out what to do with him. Queen pinched her nose, completely exhausted. She was too tired to do this. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“It’s like this place loves to mess with us.” Oracle joked.

“Will the surprises never cease?” Fox muttered.

Mishima glanced over them. Doing his best to put names to faces. Now that he was in front of everyone, it was much easier to identify them. “Makoto, Ryuji, Ann, Futaba and…” He paused on Fox and Mona. He identified Fox as the student he had seen before, but he didn't recognize the small cat-ish mascot. “Sorry I don’t think I’ve met you two before." Fox smiled and walked forward, offering a friendly hand.

“For now you may call me Fox and this is Mona.” Fox explained gesturing to the mascot.

Mishima crouched down to Mona’s level, a little intrigued. “You seem familiar, but what exactly are you? You don't look like a person.” Mishima poked his forehead softly. Mona hissed and swatted at him.

“Knock it off will you!” Mona grumbled. “It’s bad enough that I have to deal with you in reality, but now I have to do it here too?”

Mishima blinked in a brief and unexpected recognition. “Wait you don’t happen to be Akira’s cat Morgana… are you?” It didn’t make much sense, but considering everything else... Mishima would believe anything.

“Whoa he actually figured it out!” Skull spoke impressed.

“Guess he’s pretty smart after all.” Oracle joked.

The back-handed compliment bugged Mishima. For now, he just needed some answers. “So where exactly are we and why are you like that? Aren’t you supposed to be… you know… a cat?” He explained as he stood up fully.

“That’s… kind of complicated answer.” Queen began. She had never had to explain the concept of the Metaverse and even then Akira and Mona always seemed like the ones who could explain it best.

“Well we don’t have time to stand around and explain. There are shadows nearby and they seem restless.” Oracle scanned the area. The group nodded.

“Let’s walk and talk people!” Mona explained and they continued down their path.

* * *

First thing Mishima learned was about Mona. The 'cat' was apparently a human who had turned into a cat? Mishima didn’t really get it, but he could ask more questions later. The truth about Mona's autonomy and awareness made him incredibly embarrassed. All of his and Akira’s lovey dovey moments, their kisses, their flirts, their teasing, all witnessed by Mona. Knowing that made Mishima want to crawl into a cave and die in embarrassment. Mona seemed equally disturbed now that they had spoken face to face on the topic.

The second thing he learned was about the Metaverse. Personas, Shadows, Treasures and Palaces. The truth of the Phantom Thieves and their thievery. Everything sounded straight out of an RPG. If it wasn’t for what was in front of Mishima, he would have never believed it. _Now I know why Akira never told me anything. He really didn’t hurt real people._ It did take the mystery of the Phantom Thieves away, but it also made him feel a little better to know the truth. They truly were good people. 

The group were almost at the exit.

They crawled out of the tunnel back onto the stage level. The area small and filled with props and other things. The exit door in their sights. “Look there’s the exit!” Oracle pointed. The rest of the group equally relieved.

**“HEY YOU GUYS AREN’T ALLOWED HERE!”**

“Spoke too soon.” Queen told them and the group turned around to see two shadows approach them. “Mishima get behind us. We’ll protect you.” Mishima did as he was told and coward behind the group. 

“Careful guys! These shadows are stronger than they look.” Oracle warned them. The group jumping into action. It was like watching a real-life anime fight. So well-coordinated, the personas lashing out at the Shadow. Well at-least at first.

The longer the fight went on, the more the group seem to fall apart. Even after taking down one of the shadows, their attacks less coordinated and the shadows striking more aggressively. _Come on Phantom Thieves!_ Mishima fearfully watched on.

One lucky strike, knocked the entire team off their feet. A few of them were too injured to get back up. While the others managed to get up onto their knees, though no further. It was as if they were too paralyzed to move. A cold realization set in as Mishima realized he was left standing alone without any protection. The shadow set it’s eyes on him. “Crap!” Mishima managed to stumble out of the way just in time to avoid a strike from the shadow. With a hard thump Mishima fell onto the ground. “Oww.” He winced and noticed some wooden crates nearby. While the shadow roared, Mishima hid behind the crate. Without the Phantom Thieves to protect he was completely defenseless. _Is this really how I go?_ He looked over to see the Phantom Thieves trying to get back onto their feet, but failing as the Shadow kept them down. _I really am useless. If only there was a way I could help._

**_“Are you just going to stand by as they suffer?"_ **

_What?_ Mishima blinked as a voice echoed to Mishima. Though he couldn't pin where it was coming from. _But I can't help them. I'm just a useless nobody._

_**"Isn't it you desire to become a hero? To stand for yourself?"** _

_Yes, but..._ Mishima looked to the fight. 

_**"I can grant you a chance to step into the spotlight. Form a contract with me. Seize this chance."** _

_Become a hero?_ A few of the Phantom Thieves had managed to resume fighting but the odds didn’t look good. _They need my help._ "I'll do it." Mishima ended up speaking aloud. 

_**"**_ ** _I am thou and thou art I. It is finally time for you to step into the spotlight. Show them what it means to be a true hero!”_** Mishima suddenly felt something heavy cover his face. He moved his hands to touch it. _Is this a mask?_ He tugged it once, it didn’t come off. **_Fight for it._** The voice spoke to him. His hands gripped it tight and with a deep breath, ripped it clean off. A rush of adrenaline and pain scorching him for a second as he screamed. He stumbled up, a new sense of power.

“DANTÈS COME TO ME!” The words left his lips before he even understood them. Behind him he felt a presence, with a quick glance he saw it. _M-My persona?_ The figure behind him nodded as if reading his thoughts. He grinned more excited now. _That’s my persona._ He turned back to the fight in front of him. The Shadow readying an attack. He wasn't afraid anymore. Mishima pointed his hand out towards the shadow. “PERSONA!” He roared and Dantès flew towards the shadow. In one strike of light, dissolving the shadow into the air.

Mishima lingered for a moment, his hand still outstretched. His body still trying to process the power coursing through him.

It wasn't until he heard the group’s tired groans that he refocused on what was in front of him.

He hurried over to them. “Are you guys ok? Here let me help." He offered his hand to Queen first. As she stood up, she lingered on his appearance in disbelief. Mishima glanced down, only now noticing that his outfit had changed. “Whoa! My clothes changed!” He grinned excitedly, remembering what the team had explained to him earlier. “Does that mean I’m a Phantom Thief now?!”

The expressions of the group were mixed. “Well he does have a persona now.” Oracle pointed out.

“Not too mention we need all the help we can get! I mean we almost just got our asses whooped for good.” Skull nodded grinning and placed an elbow on Mishima’s shoulder.

“He did save us. Perhaps we should give him a chance.” Fox suggested after a moment to think.

“True. It's not like we have anything to lose.” Panther reluctantly agreed, though she still didn’t seem fully convinced. The only ones left to make up their minds were Queen and Mona, who both were thinking the same thing.

“If we let him in, it’s only gonna complicate things further.” Mona spoke aloud, glaring at Mishima. “Think about it. Akira obviously cares a lot about him, who knows what’ll happen if he finds out about this.”

Mishima frowned and spoke up, feeling more empowered now. He knew what he wanted to do. “I want to help. Being in the theater showed me that whatever Akira is going through is only going to get worse if we don't help him. He’s my partner and I…” _I love him._ “-I want to save him. Please let me help.” Mishima pleaded with Mona and Queen. Queen sighed.

“He does have a persona now and we do need the help.” Queen told Mona. Mona finally gave in.

“Fine but if Akira catches wind of this you’re out, capische?” Mona warned him. Mishima nodded with an excited smile.

“Got it! You won’t regret it.” Mishima tried to keep himself from jumping up and down in excitement.

Oracle stepped up in. “Guys we should really head back now before more shadows show up.”

The group nodded and they exited the palace.

* * *

The world was back to normal. Mishima stood with others in street in front of LeBlanc. Everyone back in their normal attire and exhausted. Mishima felt his body feel heavy, the exhaustion hit harder than expected. “So that really was another world.” Mishima said as he saw the normal LeBlanc door. Futaba nodded. "But wait how did we get back?" He asked still a little confused. 

“Check your phone.”

“My phone?” Mishima tilted his head and unlocked it. A new app settled onto the home screen. The icon a red and black eye. He was sure he had seen it on Akira's phone, but he never thought anything of it. “Whoa I don’t remember downloading that.”

“That’s the metaverse navigator. It’s how we get to and from the metaverse.” Mishima looked over to see Morgana sitting beside Futaba, back in his cat form and looking up at him. His stare still judging Mishima.

“Oh you’re a cat again.” Mishima explained and then clicked. “Wait I can understand you! Have you been talking all this time?!”

Morgana nodded. “Only persona-users can understand me. So now that you have one you can _also_ understand me.” 

"Ah ok." Mishima nervously rubbed the back of his neck. _So he's been talking to Akira this whole time..._ It seemed like whenever they got a chance, he and Akira would definitely be discussing it. 

Makoto stepped forward and cleared her throat. “Alright team. It’s late and we’ve all been through a lot. So let’s call it a night everyone. Ok?” Everyone nodded. “Mishima, we can talk about things more afterschool tomorrow. For now just get some rest.” Mishima nodded with a smile.

With that the team dispersed. Mishima managing to catch the train this time and arrive home before it was super late. As he laid in bed, he couldn’t help but smile. Even through his exhaustion, he found it a little difficult to sleep. His mind was so excited. He was finally a Phantom Thief. He could finally stand up for himself, the way he had seen the others do. The way he had seen Akira do. He was finally going to be a hero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHANTOM THIEF MISHIMA. PHANTOM THIEF MISHIMA. PHANTOM THIEF MISHIMA. PHANTOM THIEF MISHIMA. PHANTOM THIEF MISHIMA.


	24. Back Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now along for the ride, Mishima helps the Phantom Thieves to find Akira's treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up this is a long long ass chapter. I would've made it shorter but I didn't want to split it.

By the time Mishima arrived at school, the excitement from the day before had worn off and reality had set in. Akira was still missing from school and the whispers about him only grew louder. It didn’t help Mishima’s focus at all.

Around lunch, Mishima received an update about Akira.

**Mrs. Suou: Good news! Akira is up and alert.**

Mishima felt a wave of relief hit him.

**Mishima: That’s a relief! Did they say when he’ll come home?**

**Mrs. Suou: Not yet. But hopefully soon! You should come by after school.**

As much as he was relieved, he had to remind himself that it wasn’t over yet. Not by a long shot. He and the Phantom Thieves had to go investigate the palace further. _Still it wouldn’t hurt to go by for just a little while, right? It’s not a school night so I should be able to stay out a little later._ Mishima nodded to himself.

**Mishima: sure! I’ll see you then.**

The end of the day came faster than he had expected. Surprisingly, or not surprisingly under the current circumstances, Ann approached him after class. “You want to head to LeBlanc together?”

“Actually I was going to make a quick trip to the hospital.” Mishima explained as they moved into the hall. “Akira’s mom told me that he’s doing better so I wanted to go see him for a bit.”

Ann seemed a little understanding. “Alright, but make it quick ok? I have a feeling it’s going to be a very long afternoon for us.” Mishima nodded.

“Hey guys!” Ryuji hurried over to them, grinning. “Ready to do this thing!?”

“Quiet down will you. I swear you can be so loud sometimes.” Ann scorned him softly and then her posture eased as they walked out onto the street. “Still it _is_ pretty odd without Akira.”

“You’re tellin’ me. Everyone’s been talkin’ ‘bout it. Even the 1st years have been bringin’ it up.” Ryuji explained, his earlier excitement easing as well.

“You’re kidding.” Mishima didn’t believe him. Of course he had notice that _his_ class seemed acutely aware of his absence, but he didn’t think it would’ve spread out to the other classes and grades.

“Wow I knew Akira was popular, but I didn’t think he was _that_ popular.” Ann explained. “If that’s true we should probably finish things soon.”

The other two nodded. Ryuji turning to focus on Mishima. “Hey how’s Akira doin’ anyway?”

“A lot better actually. His mom texted me earlier.”

“Wow things must be serious if you’re talking with his parents.” Ann brought up.

Mishima rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed. Unsure of what to say he simply nodded and moved on. “I’m actually on my way to see him now.” 

Ryuji lit up and grinned. “Sweet! Then we’ll come with you.”

“We?” Ann looked a bit puzzled, clearly not wanting to be dragged into something.

“Yeah don’t you wanna see him too?” Ryuji asked, leaving Ann in awkward position.

“I do… but what about Akira’s parents? Do you think it’ll be suspicious if we visit him together?” Ann spoke cautiously. She had a point, though with Akira’s father it was hard to tell what he would do in a situation like this.

“Oh come on Ann! We’re just visitin’ our friend. That’s not suspicious is it? Right Mishima?” Ryuji pulled Mishima in to agree with him.

Mishima spent a moment thinking through some different scenarios. “That’s true. As long as Akira’s mom’s there I don’t think we’ll have to worry about his dad.”

“Then it’s settled! Lead the way Mishima!” Ryuji slapped Mishima’s shoulder, causing him to stumble a bit. It was weird being so involved now with the Phantom Thieves, but still it was nice to finally be included with them.

* * *

When the trio arrived at the hospital, they discovered they weren’t the only ones to stop by to see Akira. Minus Morgana, the rest of the Phantom Thieves were there. Makoto was busy speaking to Akira’s parents, who were currently reading some papers as she did so. Futaba sat on the couch, busy on her computer. Yusuke sat beside her, working on a sketch, though Mishima couldn’t see exactly what it was that he was sketching.

“What are you guys doing here?” Mishima asked as they walked in. His eyes moved to the bed, just now noticing Akira’s absence. “And where’s Akira?” Everyone in the room looked to them, a bit surprised.”

“Well I left classes early to drop off some Akira’s missing assignments and mediated between Akira’s parents and his teachers.” Makoto explained.

“Yeah I wanted to come see him. Yusuke was at the café so he decided to tag along and visit Akira too.” Futaba told them.

“Same here. Mishima was comin’ to visit and we couldn’t just let him go alone. Akira’s our friend after all.” Ryuji placed his arm on top of Mishima’s shoulder.

“More of Akira’s friends?” Akira’s mother turned to them. “Looks like our boy _is_ popular.” Her face lighting up as she went over to them. She offered her hand out to them. “Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto, right?” The two of them nodded a bit surprised and shook her hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you two.” After she shook their hands, she turned to Mishima. “Hello Yuuki-kun.” She pulled the teen into a warm hug. Comforting and surprisingly firm. “Thanks for coming.” When she pulled away, she turned to her husband. He walked over to them, his demeanor stern and alert. It intimidated Ann, but something about it pissed off Ryuji. The older man picked up on it.

“So you’re Ryuji Sakamoto.” He spoke briefly.

“Yeah so?” Ryuji snapped back. “You Akira’s dad right?”

The man nodded. “It’s nice to meet you.” Ryuji didn’t reply. Unphased, Akira’s father turned back to Ann. “Takamaki-san. It’s good to see you again. Though I wish it were under better circumstances.”

Ann nodded. “R-Right. It’s good to see you too.” She tried to force a smile, but it came out awkward and uneasy.

Finally Akira’s father turned to Mishima, his demeanor noticeably softening. “Mishima-kun. Thank you for coming. Akira went out to rerun some test. He should returning soon.” He informed him.

“Do they know when he can come home?” Mishima asked, eager to know the answer. Actually just eager to see Akira at all. Akira’s father nodded.

“If the tests come back normal then he’ll be safe for discharge. However if he is discharged it’ll be sometime tonight or early tomorrow.” At the man’s words, Mishima felt a little relief.

“That’s great to hear.” Mishima replied.

“Yuuki?” Akira’s surprised tone cause Mishima’s attention to snap towards the door. His boyfriend stood in the doorway. He wore a hospital gown and his hair was roughed and tangled. Akira didn’t seem as ill as he was before, but the attached IV was hard sight to see. A reminder of the danger that Akira had been in and still was in.

“Akira.” Mishima smiled weakily as he went over to him. Akira pulling him into an immediate embrace. “You have to stop scaring me like this.” He pulled back a little, looking up to him with a soft stare. “Alright?”

Akira nodded and ran a hand through Mishima’s hair. He ruffled it a little with a gentle smile. “Alright.” He glanced up to the room. His smile dropping as he noticed the other Phantom Thieves. As Akira settled into bed, the doctor walked into the room.

“Mr. and Mrs. Suou. May I speak with you privately?” The doctor looked to his parents. Worriedly, the pair walked out. Leaving just the Phantom Thieves alone in the room.

Akira’s demeanor hardened as he addressed the group. “Why did you guys come? Exams are next week should be studying.” Akira scorned his group. The group watching him surprised by his harsh tone.

“Dude screw exams! You’re sick, we just wanted to come and see ya.” Ryuji snapped back.

“Yeah you’re our leader. We had to see you.” Ann agreed.

Akira didn’t look pleased with their explanation. “Well now you’ve seen me. So go home.” Akira snapped. The harshness felt so alien. Mishima placed a hand on Akira’s arm, hoping it would help to ease him a bit.

“Don’t be too hard on them. They just wanted to come and say hi. There's no harm in that.” Mishima firmly stated. Mishima’s intervention seemed enough to diffuse Akira’s initial frustration.

Akira took a deep breath and pinched his nose. “Look I appreciate you guys coming. I do. But really you should go. I couldn’t live with myself if I distracted you guys.”

“But—”

“I said go home.” Akira raised his voice. “That’s an order.” The group froze and looked to each other, unsure of what to do. He had never spoken to them like that before. But with Akira growing hostile, there wasn’t a reason for them to stay any longer. Reluctantly they all got up and started to file out. No more words spoke between the team and Akira. Mishima was left alone with Akira. Not wanting to leave his side if he didn't have to. 

As he sat there, he watched fearfully as Akira started to grow flushed again. His face starting to twist in pain. “Akira? Are you alright?” Mishima spoke quietly.

“Yuuki. You should go home too.” Akira explained.

“But I just wanted to…”

“Please.” It wasn't as harsh as Akira had been with his team, but it was forceful enough to get a similar point across. Mishima wasn't welcomed anymore. It was clear the longer he stayed, the worse Akira became. “Alright, but I’ll see you when you get ok?” He pressed a gentle kiss on Akira’s forehead. The skin uncomfortable hot under his lips. Akira didn't say anything as Mishima left. 

* * *

Mishima was definitely disoriented when the group activated the nav app. The world shifted around them and if he didn’t know what was happening he might’ve started to panic. Then again he was still already nervous about what lied ahead for him and the Phantom Thieves.

Again, the Phantom Thieves found themselves in front of Akira’s theater. This time Mishima had the chance to actually take in the actual scale of it. The lights along the announcing sign. The classic architecture. The many posters of Akira’s ‘past performances’. It finally set in that this place truly was Akira’s and that just made Mishima more uneasy than he already was.

“Alright team let’s get down to business.” Makoto told the group. Mishima turned to them as they huddled. “Since we got a new teammate, we have to come up with a codename for him.”

“Codename?” Mishima asked and thought back to his conversations with Akira. “Oh right, Akira mentioned you used codenames.”

“It’s risky to use our real names in the metaverse. Everyone has one.” Futaba informed him. “Mine’s Oracle.” She began to start to point to everyone as she told Mishima the line up. “Mona, Skull, Panther, Fox, and Queen.” 

“I see. I’ll try to remember those.” Mishima informed them, though he was really only sure about Fox and Mona’s because of the day before. “So how does this work? Do I get to pick? Or??”

Ann or Panther replied a little unsure. “That’s the thing… so far we’ve always had Joker come up with ideas. So since Queen is our temporary leader, then maybe she should come up with one?”

“Me?” Queen grew a little nervous. “Well it can’t be that hard.” She looked over Mishima. Underneath a dark cloak, was a long sleeved shirt and parachute pant. Glowing lines running across parts of his body. “Maybe Tech?”

“Nah too lame.” Ryuji rejected it.

“Gamer?”

“Bug?”

“Bug? How do I look like a bug?!” Mishima snapped at Mona.

“I meant like a computer bug. That’s your thing isn’t it?” Mona explained, though Mishima figured there was something more to the suggestion.

“Computer bug… hm…” Oracle thought. Mishima noticed her concentrated expression.

“Do you have an idea?”

She nodded. “How about Admin? That’s what you go by on the Phan-Site.”

Mishima smiled and nodded. “It’s perfect.”

“Agreed.” Queen nodded. “Alright then Admin, let’s get moving.”

“You can count on me.”

* * *

This time around Akira’s palace was noticeably different. When they arrived to the back entrance, there was no trace of the tunnel system from the day before. “Huh? But it was here yesterday.” Queen turned to Oracle, who was doing a scan of the area and comparing it to the map in their possession. The group settling behind some props, away from the shadows wandering about. “Anything?”

“Nope. The tunnel systems are completely gone. It’s like they were never here to begin with.” She explained.

“But how? It couldn’t have just disappeared.” Admin stared at Oracle confused. Mona sighed and peered out to count the Shadows in the area.

“This palace is still new. Which means that it’s prone to changes. The longer it exists the bigger it’ll get and the harder our job will be.” Mona replied.

“How we gonna make it to Akira’s dressing room now? There’s no way we can make it with all these Shadows walkin’ around.” Skull asked with a sigh.

The group stood in thought for a moment, trying to plan their next move. Admin glanced around, eyes focused on the shadows. His mind thought back to the day before. About how he was taken around, unsure and afraid. Though never in danger. _That’s it._ He turned back to the group. “I-I think I have an idea.” He spoke up. The others watched him. “Last time I was here, the shadows recognized me as um… Akira’s boyfriend.” He said carefully. “I don’t think anything’s changed, so maybe I can use that to get us through?” 

“It’s too risky!” Mona quickly dismissed the idea. Though the rest of the crew stayed on the idea for a bit longer. “Wait you guys aren’t actually considering it are you!?” Mona stared at the group surprised.

“Well it’s not like we have any other ideas.” Panther began.

Skull nodded with a newly enthused grin. “Plus if it works it’ll be a breeze to get through the palace!”

“This is crazy! Who knows what’ll happen if Admin meets his cognitive self!” Mona warned him.

“My Cognitive self?” Mishima asked.

“It’s basically how Akira really sees you. It’s not as dangerous as a shadow, but we definitely don’t want you running into him.” Oracle explained and then placed her hand on his chin as she thought. “It maybe crazy but still Admin’s suggest seems like our best idea right now.”

Mona sighed and then looked to Queen, who had the final say on the matter. “Mona has a point, meeting Cognitive Mishima or Shadow Akira again could have devastating consequences… but then again if we’re careful it might be just the tactic we need. Let’s do it.” Queen looked over to Admin. “Admin you go on ahead and try talking with a shadow nearby. The rest of us will follow in the shadows. If something goes wrong we’ll step in.”

Admin nodded. He took a deep breath and walked towards the nearest shadow. His confidence faltering as he got closer. The Shadow was busy foraging through a box. Nervously, Admin took off his mask and then spoke up. Hoping that things would go as planned. “E-Excuse me?” His voice cracked at first.

The shadow dropped what he had in hand and turned to Admin. “ **Whaddya want can’t you see I’m—”** As soon as the Shadow saw him his demeanor changed completely. **“Oh Mr. Mishima! Forgive me I didn’t see you there. What do you need?”**

“W-Well I was just wondering if you could let me into Akira’s dressing room?” Admin watched the shadow. Cautious looking out for any sign of aggression. Even though he now had power to protect himself, he still felt the need to run and hide.

The shadow took a moment to think before he replied. **“Oh right Mr. Suou’s probably performing right now, isn’t he?”** Admin just nodded. **“I’d love to help but unfortunately I don’t have the keys.”**

“Keys?” Admin tilted his head. “There’s more than one?”

 **“He didn’t tell you?”** The shadow looked at him a little confused. **“Mr. Suou was worried about security, so he had two more locks installed on the doors.”**

“Oh.” _Crap._ “Right, I remember that now.” He tried to laugh it off, but it fell flat. The shadow didn’t seem to notice it. “S-Sorry to bother you…” _I guess I’ll have to ask around._ The thought made Admin’s stomach twist.

 **“But the stage directors probably have the keys!”** The shadow reassured them. **“I’d check with Jim on stage 1. I’m sure he’d happily help you out.”**

“Ooh thanks.” Admin tried to fake a smile. “I’ll do that.” Admin faked a smile as the Shadow walked away. Admin let out a relieved sigh and placed his mask back on. The rest of the group approached him when it was safe. All of them, except for Mona, were smiling pleased.

“Holy crap they really just let you go like it was nothing! Looks like you’ll fit in just fine ‘round here.” Skull complimented him.

“Mmhmm seems like it’ll be a good idea to keep Akira’s boy toy around.” Panther teased. The group’s attitude seemed to lighten as they spoke.

“Maybe but we should remain vigilant.” Mona reminded them; he still didn’t like Admin being there. “The Cognitive Mishima could be anywhere.”

“Speaking of Cognitions, do you suppose Akira has some of us?” Fox asked as the group moved back into the shadows.

“Most likely. Though they don’t seem as active as Mishima’s. If they were we would’ve seen them already. We shouldn’t be walking around normally. I suggest we use the area above the stage to navigate around.” Mona told them.

“Good idea.” Queen turned to Admin. “Admin, we’ll have you drop down to the floor when we get to the stage director. We’ll keep watch.”

Admin nodded.

Once they were up above the stage, they managed to get a better view of the place. With Oracle as their guide, they made their way over to the first stage. “According to the map we should be arriving at the 1st stage area.” Oracle announced. The group crept over the walkway and stopped as the entered a darkened space. They could see the divide between the backstage and the mainstage.

Admin felt a strange chill hit him. _Akira?_ He found himself glancing down in time to see Shadow Akira. Accompanying him was… him?

“Is that… me?” Admin had to rub his eyes to see if he was really seeing it.

“Yep. It’s you’re Cognitive self.” Oracle explained.

“This is how Akira really sees you.” Mona told him.

Admin cautious walked up to railing and leaned down. “How he really sees me…”

The figure looked exactly like him. It even wore his clothes. It was an exact copy of him… well almost. Admin noticed the figure seemed a little shorter than he was, at least in comparison to Akira, or Akira’s Shadow. His Cognitive self was also softer than he was, in his demeanor and in his features. His Cognitive self currently had himself clingy to Shadow Akira’s arm. Almost desperately. The two figures were exchanging playful nose kisses and laughing. His cognitive _giggling_ at one point.

Embarrassed, Admin looked away. At least until he heard his own voice come from below.

**“Don’t worry about a thing! You’re going to do great babe.”**

Admin nearly choked on air. _Babe?!_ He had _never_ called Akira that. His attention narrowed in back on his cognitive self. _But this is Akira’s heart right? Is this part of what he would want?_ His stomach turned as the cognition briefly kissed Shadow Akira’s cheek.

**“Knock ‘em dead. I’m rooting for you!”**

**_“Of course and I’ll be perfect.”_** Shadow Akira took his cognitive self’s hand, pressing a gentle kiss with a way too pleased grin. One that Admin knew way too well. **_“Just for you darling.”_** Shadow Akira pressed another kiss into the palm of Cognitive Mishima’s palm. The act sent a strange shock through Admin’s system. Remembering the real Akira doing the exact same thing for him. He felt his face grow red as Shadow Akira let go and crossed the curtain. His clothes changing into a mismatched school uniform.

Admin swallowed, trying to fight the strange embarrassment and jealousy. “So that’s how Akira sees us…” Admin looked over to the group who immediately tried to look like they weren’t just staring at him. “Uh… be honest with me… me and Akira we aren’t really like that… are we?” Admin asked nervous for the answer. The group’s silence was enough to answer the question. Mona was the first to break the ice.

“Trust me. I think that’s one of the most accurate cognitions we’ve ever seen.”

“O-Oh.” Admin awkwardly turned back around to the stage to look down again. His face scorching now under his mask. He had never realized how sickly sweet they were with each other. It wasn’t like he _didn’t_ like how affection Akira was with him… but from the outside looking in. He started to feel more self-conscious… and also started to understand Mona’s annoyance with him. _I think I get it now._

On the other side of the curtain, Shadow Akira’s costume had changed. A strange, mismatched school uniform. The left side of the uniform was clearly a Shujin uniform, but the right side no one seemed to recognize. A solid white line ran down the arm and down the pant leg. A red ribbon was wrapped around the right arm. “What kinda uniform is that?” Skull asked. "Doesn’t look like a Shujin one.”

“It’s Akira’s old uniform.” Admin spoke up.

“How do you know that?” Panther asked. The group looked at him a little surprised.

“Akira showed it to me before. The red ribbon on the arm showed that he was a 2nd year… Even though he didn’t need the uniform anymore, he still wanted to bring it with him to Tokyo.” Admin frowned. “I think he honestly still misses his old life.” Admin spoke quietly, his heart aching.

“If you think about it, it makes sense. He did get kicked out during the first few weeks of class.” Panther explained.

“He’s told us about it before, but I can’t imagine what it would actually be like to lose everything so quickly.” Queen agreed. Akira remained so calm all the time that it was easy for them forget what had brought him to Shujin.

On the stage below them, Akira’s Shadow was performing for the crowd, but no words were heard from him. Instead, it was just noise, unintelligible noise. Even though Admin couldn’t understand it, the crowd reacted as if they understood. It was unnerving.

“We shouldn’t linger here any longer.” Mona told the group. “Let’s get down to the back stage and get those keys.”

“Right.” The group started to move, but Admin couldn’t help watching Shadow Akira for a brief moment more.

The group headed towards the backstage and hoped down, hiding behind a collection of props. A shadow stood behind the curtain, checking things off of a list. “Is that him?” Queen asked Oracle. She scanned the figure and then nodded.

“Yep. Admin it’s up to you now.” Oracle looked to the newest member. Admin took a deep breath and nodded. Cognitive Mishima seemed long gone, so Admin was clear to go.

“You can count on me.” Admin stepped out from behind the prop and took off his mask. He looked around, hoping that his Cognitive self would stay out of sight. “Excuse me. Uh Jim?”

The shadow responded to the name and looked back to him. **“Ah! Mr. Mishima, you’re back. Did you need something after all?”**

“O-Oh well I… uh… forgot something in Akira’s dressing room.” Admin managed to think up. “It’s _really really_ important so can you open it up for me?”

 **“I’d love to help, but I only have one of the keys on me.”** The shadow pulled out a golden key. **“I gave the other two, to the other stage directors.”** The loud applause came from the crowd beyond the curtain. Admin felt a shock run through him. **“Oh that’s our cue.”** The shadow turned to other Shadows. **“Everyone get ready. We only have a few minutes to get Mr. Suou to stage 2.”** He turned back to Admin. **“Here’s my key.”** The shadow handed it to him. **“I’m sorry I can’t be any more help. But please enjoy the next performance!”** The shadows started to run around more excitedly.

Admin quickly dove back into cover as he spotted Shadow Akira reenter the backstage. A chill ran up Admin’s spine. He peered over the cover to see Shadow Akira looked around for a moment, as if trying to find something… or someone. But before he could keep up his search, several shadows came to his side. Uneasy, Admin returned to the others. 

“That was too close. Be more careful.” Mona criticized him.

“Sorry.” Admin apologized.

“Did you get the keys?” Queen asked. 

Admin held up his key to the group. “Only one. Apparently the other stage directors have the others.”

“Looks like we’ll have to go through the other two stages if we want those keys.” Queen noted and looked to Oracle, who also seemed to be thinking about a plan.

“Just when we thought this was gonna be easy.” Skull groaned.

The group crawled back up to the upper area. A shadow busy nearby.

 **“HEY YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED UP HERE!”** The Shadow morphed and started to charge for them. “We got enemies incoming!” Oracle warned the group. Two other shadows int the area coming towards them. 

“Everyone get ready to fight.” Queen readied.

Admin nodded ready to prove himself. “Persona!” He shouted rushing forward ahead of the group. “Dantès! Makouga!” He raised his hand the shadows fizzling out in a shower of light. His hand fell after they completely dissolved. Adrenaline still ran in his blood. Admin felt so cool, he couldn’t help but smile. Excitedly, he glanced back to the group who all had mixed expressions.

“You’re pretty strong… but you know you don’t need to announce your attack right?” Panther said. “This isn’t an anime you know.”

Admin grew embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh… sorry. I guess I just got a little over excited.”

“Don’t worry about. Besides you totally kicked some ass!” Skull grinned.

“Skull’s right. Why not have some fun with it? As long as it’s not messing with your fighting abilities, go for it.” Oracle assured him.

A little assured, Admin nodded. “Alright I will!”

“Now that that’s done, let’s get to the stage floor and find that stage director.” Queen redirected the group back on track.

As they approached the second stage, Admin felt another cold wave. This time recognizing it as Shadow Akira. Sure enough, they could see that Shadow Akira had entered the stage.

The set up for the stage was a little more elaborate than the last one. Several cognitive figures of random people, that Admin didn’t know, stood on stage with him. Acting out some scene of Akira at the flower shop. In his working apron. It was so strangely mundane. That it felt out of place on a stage.

“So even his every daily life is an act to him.” Queen spoke as a grave silence settled over the group.

Admin couldn’t stand it. Akira was more than an actor that played a role. If this how he viewed the world than his heart truly was distorted. “I need to get the next key.” He spoke out loud and hopped down ahead of the group. After doing a quick glance around, Admin took his mask in hand.

Like the previous one, this area’s stage director was going through a list with some other Shadows. A little more confident this time around, Admin walked forward with a light wave. **“Ah Mr. Mishima. I heard you needed to get into the dressing room right?”** Admin nodded. **“Here’s my key. The other key is in stage 3, but you should be quick. Mr. Suou doesn’t like us letting you over there, you know.”** Admin took the key with a nod and brief smile.

“Thank you I will.” He thanked the shadow and then returned to the other Phantom Thieves. “Two keys down, one to go.” He showed the group the 2nd key and then held it tight. Ready to finally get the last one.

Unlike the other stages, stage 3 was almost completely empty. Leaving everyone on edge. “There are hardly any shadows in this area, the show must still be going on in Stage 2.” Oracle informed the group.

“Then let’s make this quick team. Admin we’re counting on you.” Queen smiled to Admin. Admin grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

When Admin landed onto the floor, it took him a while to find anyone to talk to. Finally, after walking for a bit, he noticed a single shadow going through what looked like a script. “Excuse me?” Admin asked after he took off his mask. “I’m looking for the Stage Director.”

 **“That’s me.”** When the shadow finally looked up to him, it started to panic **. “Mr. Mishima what are you doing here?! You know Mr. Suou doesn’t like you by stage 3.”** He spoke a little panicked.

“I-I just need to get into the dressing room. It’s really important and you have the last key I need.” Admin tried to persuade him. “Please I’ll be quick.” His attempt seemed to work, because after a few moments to think, the shadow gave in.

 **“Well if it’s that important I suppose it’s alright. Here you go.”** The stage director handed him the final key.

 _Score._ Admin smiled and him brightly. “Thank you so much!”

 **“Just get going, I don’t want us to get into trouble.”** The stage director quickly muttered to him. Admin nodded and returned the group, raising the key to show them.

“Hell yeah! Great job dude! Let’s get going already.” Skull slapped his back as they started their way over to the main backstage area.

“That’s it!” Admin told them, recognizing Akira’s dressing room as they got closer. The group hurried over to the door. Thankful to the lack of shadows in the area.

As they arrived at the door, Admin noticed the difference from the last time he was here. Sure, enough the door now had three locks instead of one. Admin slowly inserted the keys into their slots. Suddenly dreading returning to the dressing room and thinking all the horrible notes on the vanity. Still they had a job to do. With a deep breath he unlocked them. _One… two… three…_ with the last lock unlocked, the door opened with a gentle push. 

* * *

The door opened and the group entered the dressing room. Nothing had really changed. Well except the vanity, which was now almost completely covered in sticky notes. Admin felt his stomach turn.

“We’ve made it, but it doesn’t seem like the treasure is here.” Queen explained. “Mona do you sense anything?”

Mona shook his head, equally lost. “Nothing. I feel like there _was_ something here… but it’s gone now...”

“Maybe it was moved?” Fox asked.

“Maybe.” Mona replied, incredibly discouraged and quietly thinking. They never thought it was possible, but there seemed to be a lot of firsts in Akira’ palace.

“Then everyone fan out, there has to be something here that can be useful.” At Queen’s orders, the group fanned out to look around. Admin didn’t know where to go. For a moment he stood and just watched the others…

…At least until Skull picked up the magazine on the coffee table.

“What’s this? A magazine?” Skull asked. Admin perked up a little alarmed. Panther and Fox went over to see what he had picked up. 

“It’s all about Akira!” Panther said as they started flip through the pages. “It’s like one of those gossip magazines.”

The image of Akira as Joker popped up in Admin’s mind. “W-Wait don’t look at that!” Admin hurried over and tried to snatch the magazine away.

“Huh? Why?” Skull asked. Confused, Skull pulled the magazine just out of reach from Admin. Flipping the page to read it further. His eyes widened for a bit and the other two Phantom Thieves looked over his shoulder. The widest smiles formed on their faces.

“Oh I see.” Panther looked to him. “I always did want to ask Akira if he would ever model.”

Admin felt his face turn red.

“It is quite the flattering image of him.” Fox nodded in approval of the picture. “He truly lives up to his title as ‘heartthrob’. Don’t you agree Admin?” Fox smirked at Admin as they showed him the sexy picture of Akira as Joker.

Skull elbowed Admin. “Maybe you should take a copy back to the real world!” Skull joked. Admin used his hand hide his face. Right now, Admin just wanted to find what they needed and leave.

“Hey guys check this out!” Mona called everyone over to the vanity. The vanity itself hadn’t changed from the last time Admin was here. However sticky notes completely covered the two side mirrors. The center one also had more sticky notes. Everyone but Admin took one to read. He already knew what they said and didn’t want to read them again. Not in Akira’s handwriting.

“These sticky notes…” Queen picked one off of the vanity. “What are these?”

“I think these are Akira’s insecurities.” Admin spoke up, all eyes focusing on him. He finally glanced directly at the mirror. “But there are a lot more of them now than yesterday.”

“There are so many.” Queen muttered. The rest of the group started to pick sticky notes off of the mirror and reading them.

“It says Murderer. Deserves...” Fox paused. "Deserves to die." Admin’s chest tightened and he felt his senses grow numb.

The notes were even worse now than they had been.

“This one too.” Panther looked at the note.

“And this one.” Mona spoke up, climbing onto the vanity.

“Holy crap there’s so many of them.” Oracle explained. 

Skull immediately started to pick off the sticky notes off the mirrors. “There’s no way in hell he really thinks this!” Skull shouted. "He's our leader he can't possibly think that deserves that!" Skull's frustration slowly dissolved into distress as he realized the sticky notes only kept magically replacing themselves. 

“I can’t believe he blames himself for what happened.” Oracle muttered.

“He hides it so well.” Mona agreed.

The others remained in a silent shock, unsure of what to do. None of it seemed real.

“I’ve been meaning to ask… but what happened?” Admin spoke up. Feeling like he was missing some important information about all of this. “Why does he feel like he’s a murderer?”

The Phantom Thieves glanced to each other, before Mona decided to be the one to explain it all to him. “When we fight the shadow of someone, we take their treasure but leave the shadow unharmed. But if we destroy a person’s shadow completely, then the real person will suffer a mental shutdown.”

“A mental shutdown?”

“It’s not pretty. You saw what happened to Okumura right?” Mona asked him. Admin nodded, remembering the explosion that had happened on the Phan-Site as a result. Mona’s tone bittered. “Everything should’ve gone as planned. But something happened, someone came and finished Okumura’s shadow off.”

“Someone else? Like who?”

“We don’t know yet. All we know is that they also might be connected to the mental shutdowns around Tokyo.” Mona continued.

“Mental shutdowns around Tokyo... Do you mean all of those accidents on the news?” Admin asked. Everyone nodded. “I never knew.” He glanced over to the vanity. Despite all of their attempts, the sticky notes still didn’t seem to lessen. “So Akira really thinks it’s his fault then. But if what you said is true, then Akira should be mad at the other guy! Not himself!”

“That’s the thing about distortions. They don’t have to make sense. As long that’s what Akira believes, the more his heart will distort.” Oracle explained. “The only way to break it is to find the treasure and steal it.”

“Then let’s find this treasure. Maybe we can find something in the vanity.” Admin went to drawers, some of them still locked. However the last one he tried actually opened. An incredibly large binder laid at the bottom of the drawer. “Huh? What’s this?” He pulled it out and sat it down on top of the vanity desk. Mona hopped down on the chair in front of the vanity.

“Looks like a script of some kind.” Queen glanced over Admin’s shoulder.

“What does it say?” Skull asked.

“It’s titled ‘Actor’s notes on Akira Suou’.” The group gathering around Admin as he opened it to a random page. “Let see…” Admin found a place to start. “…. August 9th. Actors… Akira Suou, Sojiro Sakura, Morgana, and… Yuuki Mishima. Locations… LeBlanc Café, Tokyo Subway, and Inokashira Park.” Admin turned the page and started to read the script. “Akira Suou wakes up early as usual. Worried. Actually, he spends most of the day worried due to…” Admin hesitated as he saw the next few words. “Due to Mishima’s change of heart. He can’t think of anything else.” He glanced over to the others. “Y-You guys really did change my heart?” They nodded. He had always joked about it with Akira, but he never actually believed that the Phantom Thief went through with. 

Queen stepped in and pulled the binder to her. “These look like details accounts about Akira’s day to day life.”

“What’s with all of red writing on the pages?” Skull asked. “Looks like Akira’s handwriting doesn’t it?”

“Looks like it’s our leader’s self-criticism about things that happened.” Mona explained.

“It’s like a messed up diary.” Panther looked at it in thought.

“I wonder how far it goes…” Queen started to slowly turn the pages.

Despite going through tons of pages, she didn’t seem any closer to the end of the binder. Finally she arrived to a set of white pages. She turned back a page. The script ended.

“Well it ends there.”

“That’s the day Akira was missing!” Admin pointed out the date for that section.

“You’re right!” Oracle looked it over.

“Mona, do you think that’s when his palace finally formed?” Queen asked him.

Mona nodded. “Most likely.”

“Akira has been sick since that day also. You think it’s connected too?” Skull asked.

“It has to be.” Mona hopped back on to the vanity to address them. “I have a theory about what’s happening. His inner self is in conflict between his distortion and his sense of reality. This conflict is only amplified by Akira’s persona abilities. Like I said before a Persona user cannot have a palace.”

“So in order for the palace to exist, Akira must be suppressing his persona abilities somehow.” Queen started to pick up what Mona was theorizing.

“Not consciously at least. But as long as his inner self remains in conflict, the more unstable he and his distortion will become."

Admin felt himself shiver. "What do you mean unstable?" He tried to steady his distressed emotions. “What will happen to Akira?”

“His mind will collapse on itself and he’ll suffer a mental shutdown.”

Admin’s blood went cold. _A mental shutdown…_ He looked back at the vanity. _Just like Okumura._ Admin couldn’t imagine a world without Akira… no Mishima couldn’t imagine a world without him. They had been through so much together. Akira had changed Mishima’s life. He took a deep breath. _We have to find this treasure. We have to help him._

“Well we’ve looked everywhere now.” Panther explained.

Admin hardly registered that the group had started to discuss their next move.

“Damn and we’re still not any closer to findin’ the treasure.” Skull huffed. “What the hell do we now?”

“I’m wondering the same thing. If the treasure isn’t here? Then where could it be?” Fox thought and then glanced over to Mona. Everyone else doing the same.

“I don’t know!” Mona snapped.

“Maybe we should just follow Akira’s Shadow around like before.” Skull suggested.

Mona shook his head. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Queen," Mona looked to their temporary leader. "I think we should regroup in a safe room so we can heal up.” Queen nodded and the group started to make their way out. The area still shadow free. Admin lingered a little behind the group, thinking about what was going on. His mind still struggling to understand everything that was happening.

Admin felt a cold chill and halted in his steps. Glancing around nervously. “Guys. Akira’s nearby.” 

“What are you talking about?” Oracle turned back to him; her eyes wide. Admin turned around to see Shadow Akira staring at them. Cognitive Mishima nowhere to be seen.

 ** _“It’s you guys again! Come back to see me so soon huh?”_** Shadow Akira grinned and walked over to them. Admin felt colder the closer the Shadow got. **_“Oh there’s one more this time. It’s nice to meet you.”_**

Admin hesitated to reply. Staring at Shadow Akira, made his stomach turn. Shadow Akira watched him for a moment with an equal pause, his brows furrowed behind his mask. For a moment staring at each other was all they did.

 ** _“Do I know you?”_** Shadow Akira reached out for Admin’s mask. Admin pulled back as Akira touched him. His mask falling onto the floor. **_“Ha.”_** The Shadow let out a half chuckle almost nervously. **_“It’s kind of funny you remind me of…”_** In brief moment, Shadow Akira’s expression changed as if it was realizing something. **_“Yuuki?”_** The Shadow stepped back. It’s form started to glitch revealing a Shadow Akira wearing the crimson version of his Phantom Thief outfit. **_“Yuuki would never… Y-You can’t be… but that means that I'm”_**

“This isn’t good.” Oracle warned them. “We should go now!” The group started to run, but before Admin could move, Shadow Akira snagged his wrist. Admin remained frozen as he stared into Shadow Akira’s glowing eyes.

 ** _“I’m fine! I can fix this! I can fight this so please don’t do this to me!”_** The Shadow started to blurt almost incoherently repeating things to Admin. Admin noticed Shadow Akira’s mask shimmering.

 _Is that his treasure?_ Admin tugged away from Shadow Akira’s grip and stepped back as a large distorted figure started to form behind him.

“ADMIN COME ON!” He felt something tug on his pant leg. He glanced down to see Mona trying to pull him.

Admin turned and started to run with him. “Mona! I think I know where Akira’s treasure is!” Admin explained as they started to be chased down by shadows.

“Now isn’t the time!” Mona explained.

“It’s his mask! It’s in his mask!” Admin shouted, running out of breathe as they ran out the exit to meet the others.

Finally managing to escape back into the real world.

* * *

Free, everyone took a moment to catch their breath. Mishima leaned against a wall and slid down. His mind going a thousand miles an hour. “His mask is his treasure.” He repeated as Morgana walked over to him.

“I saw it too.” Morgana admitted as the others hovered over them.

“His mask!? Is that even possible?” Ryuji asked, slowly stretching himself out.

Futaba shrugged. “I don’t see why not. It makes sense though. If it was constantly moving then we would definitely have had a hard time actually pinning it down.”

“But wouldn’t we have noticed it before?” Yusuke wondered. Morgana sighed and sat down.

“You’re right we should have. Though like I mentioned before Akira’s Palace is very different than the other ones we’ve encountered.” Morgana explained.

Everyone sighed. All of them were exhausted. “We should call it a day. We’re exhausted and there’s still a lot to be done. We can meet back here tomorrow. Alright?”

The group nodded and parted ways. Mishima arriving home and passing out as soon as he hit his pillow. Even just for a moment, he needed some room to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also included some sketches that I did for the designs. I'm not a super experienced artist. Though I did have some fun coming up with the designs. But I think I'll stick to writing.


	25. Not a goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's condition goes critical.

3:25 am. That’s when Mishima got the call.

Annoyed, Mishima reached for his phone and peeked at it. The bright screen blinding him for a moment. He had expected some annoying spam call. Instead, it was Akira’s mom. His heart dropped as he quickly picked it up.

“I know it’s late, but it’s Akira.” Mishima tightened his grip on the phone as he felt himself tremble a little. “He was about to be discharged, but then he suddenly collapsed and went unresponsive… he’s on life support.” An empty feeling suffocated his chest. “I know it’s late, but he… we might not have much time left. Would you like for one of us to come and get you? So you can see him?”

Mishima didn’t speak for a long while. His mind spinning as he tried to wrap his mind around it all. Somehow, he managed a soft response. “Yes.” 

Everything between then and the hospital was a blur for Mishima. He didn’t even bother telling his parents he was leaving. All his thoughts were on Akira, all the things left unsaid, all the things that Mishima could do to save him… all they had to do was take Akira's treasure. But what would happen if he failed…? If this truly was goodbye?

The cold air greeted him bitterly as he got out of the car and entered the hospital with Akira’s father. The older man’s quiet and stern expression replaced with a quiet pain and concern. A nurse stopped them on their way in to visit Akira. “I’m sorry only immediate family can visit.” She glanced over to Mishima.

“He _is_ family.” Akira’s father quickly asserted, harsher than Mishima had expected. Intimidated, the nurse backed down and allowed them in. A little surprised by Akira’s father’s assertion, Mishima looked up to him. Somehow Mishima knew that he meant those words. Akira's parents were so welcoming that it almost felt a little unfair. Before they reached the door of Akira's room, the two of them stopped. “I want to prepare you.” Akira's father began. “He’s unconscious and his condition is deteriorating every hour.” Akira’s father paused, as if it hurt to continue to speak. “The doctors say he should still be able to hear you. So, if you have anything to tell him, you should do it now.”

All Mishima could do was nod.

Unprepared for what waited for him, Mishima walked in. Akira laid on the bed. Motionless, except for the almost mechanical breathing from the machines. The sight didn't seem real to him. Mishima trembled as he hurried over to bedside. “A-Akira…” Tears started falling before he had time to process it. “Akira why?” He placed a hand over Akira’s. Hoping it would provide him with some comfort, Mishima squeezed the hand a little. Of course without Akira squeezing back, it just made him feel even worse.

A gentle hand fell on his shoulder. Though he barely felt it, it was enough to pull Mishima back into reality.. He looked over to see Akira’s mother standing over him, her own eyes puffy from recent tears. Overwhelmed he embraced her tightly. She quietly patted him as he kept crying. Occasionally offering him a hushed ‘there there’, as his crying slowly died down. 

“I-I’m s-sorry…” Mishima managed to mutter through his almost hyper venting state. Unsure of what else to say and feeling partially responsible because of what had happened in Akira’s palace. _If I had never shown my face there..._

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Akira's mother asserted. Mishima looked up to her. Her reassuring smile easing something in him. She brushed his hair a little. "Just take your time." He nodded.

After finally getting his breathing to relax, he stepped back and rubbed his eyes. “D-Do they know what’s wrong with him?” Mishima asked quietly. Even though he already knew the answer to that. 

“They think it could be a case of extreme exhaustion. I know Akira was stressed out about school... but it still doesn’t explain everything.” She sighed as she was trying to come up with her own theories. The tired mother glanced over to her son. Her voice softened, Mishima almost didn’t hear as she continued. “They said it’s like his body is just giving up…” She shook the thought off again, regaining some strength. “We’ll give you two a moment alone.” With a final pat, she left the room with her husband. Leaning against him as another round of tears started to hit. 

Once alone, Mishima started to cry again too.

“D-Damn it Akira.” He spoke angrily through his tears, his body trembling. “Don’t you get it!? It’s not your fault! None of it was your fault!” The words left bitterly, until he realized where he was and the level of his voice. None of it would help. Mishima quieted a little. “Akira… if you _can_ really hear me… I know there’s still a part of you that knows what’s true. That knows your innocent.” Mishima held onto Akira’s hand. He could feel Akira's heartbeat. Which meant there was still time to fix things. To save him. “You…” The words got caught in Mishima’s throat, as he spoke through some of the tears. “You were… _are_ my hero. This time I want to be yours…” He brought the hand to his lips, like Akira so often did to his. His tears slowing to a stop. “So please… give me a little more time…” He kissed Akira’s hand once more and placed it down. Mishima leaned over to Akira’s face, running a quiet hand through his soft hair, now tangled. “I’ll be your hero. Ok?” He pressed a final kiss onto Akira’s cheek. “I love you.” He took another deep breath and stepped back. His tears drying.

When he turned around, Akira’s parents stood by the door. It was then he realized he wasn’t the only one who relied on Mishima and the team to complete their mission. A little stronger now, he walked up to them, his tone more serious now. “Thank you for letting me see him.” Mishima looked up to Akira’s father. “If it’s alright Mr. Suou, can you take me back home? I don’t want to worry my parents… they don’t exactly know about me and Akira.” He admitted, a little ashamed about it. 

Akira’s father scanned Mishima for a moment and then gave him a quiet and understanding nod. “Of course.” He glanced up to his wife. She nodded and then approached Mishima. He met her for a hug.

“Mrs. Suou. I know Akira and I know he’ll make it out of this. We just have to…”

“Think positive?” She smiled as she finished the statement. Mishima gave a strong nod and a weak smile back. “Of course. We’ll keep you updated if something changes.”

On the way back, Mishima had come to grips with the reality. He texted everyone in the group. Whether they liked it or not, today had to be the day they saved Akira. It was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to the end! It's crazy! Anyway hoping to finish this story by Christmas so here's to hoping!


	26. Akira's Final Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves face their greatest challenge so far, a battle against their own leader.   
> T/W Suicide Attempt (?)

Mishima spent the next few hours attempting to wake everyone on the team. Though it was a little difficulty, especially considering that he wasn’t apart of the group chat (mainly because the group chat included Akira and no one wanted to make another one).

Finally, a little before sunrise, he had managed to get everyone on the team to meet at LeBlanc. The café still closed and the alleyways still quiet. No one was fully awake for it, but the fear of wasting another minute was enough to drive their decision to go for it.

“If we’re going to do this, we have to do this now.” Morgana informed them. “As we saw last time, Akira’s desires have already materialized and all that’s left to do is to steal it.”

Ryuji yawned as he stretched a little. “But how? The treasure’s on his face. There’s no way we’d be able to get close enough to snag it.” 

Morgana sighed. “That I haven’t quite figured out yet.”

“Akira’s shadow is incredibly powerful, but our only option at this point is to confront him directly after all.” Futaba explained. “We don’t have that much time after all.”

The group itself seemed tired and lost. Mishima felt his heartache a little. The mighty Phantom Thieves were hopeless without their leader. _There's no time to waste_. “I have a plan.” Mishima began. Though at first he really didn’t have one. The team turned to look at him, still a little surprised that he was really a part of this whole operation. “I-I’ll bait Akira’s Shadow out. That should give you guys enough time to ambush him. If we can just snag the treasure and escape that should be enough right?”

“No way! That’s suicide!” Surprisingly it was Morgana who seemed against the idea the most. The others didn’t say anything, but they also seemed a little hesitant.

“Maybe. But it's my fault we don't have more time." Mishima felt his determination stir in him. "Besides I’m willing to do whatever it takes to save Akira. Akira’s the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me!” The shorter boy’s voice raised for a moment. “And I know if the roles were reversed I know he’d do the same thing! So I have to do this! We have to do this!” Mishima explained. “You’re Phantom Thieves, right? This is your leader! We have to save him!”

The group glanced over to each other, their demeanors changing as if they remembered who they were. With or without their leader they were still the Phantom Thieves. They owed Akira everything. If they hesitated to do their job now they would they would lose not just Joker… but Akira, their friend.

“He’s right.” Ann was the first one to speak up about it. 

“Yeah Akira’s always been there for us.” Ryuji spoke. “What kinda friends are we if we can’t be there for him?” Ryuji spoke next now more fired up.

“Agreed, we can’t let him go like this.” Yusuke nodded. “Not when there’s still time to save him.” He looked to Mishima.

“Then it’s settled right?” Futaba looked over to Morgana and Makoto. The most cautious members of the group.

Makoto looked to Mishima, hesitant but still moved by her teammates' convictions. “If you’re sure about this…”

“I am.” Mishima nodded.

For the first time, Morgana accepted Mishima's determination. "Alright. Then there's no time to lose." 

“Futaba, take us in.” Makoto ordered. Futaba nodded and pulled out her phone with one tap on the app, the team was off on their most important mission yet.

* * *

Akira’s theater was buzzing with activity. A large crowd of shadowy cognitions lingered at the entrance. “Whoa what’s with the crowd?” Skull asked.

“I don’t know, but something’s telling me it can’t be good.” Queen explained. The group snuck around to the side to try and enter the backstage. But when they got to the area, all that was there was a blank brick wall.

“Huh?! Now the backstage door is missing!” Oracle shouted surprise. Skull and Admin both walking to the wall and knocking it a little to see if anything would happen. It didn’t.

“Akira’s mind seems to be closing itself off even more.” Mona growled. A strong unease started to hang over the group. 

“Then what do we do now? It's not like we can just walk through the front door.” Skull asked, kicking his foot a little restlessly.

Admin glanced over at the wall, his mind thinking over what Skull had said. “What if that’s the point…” He wondered allowed, not expecting the thought to go anywhere. “Maybe he _wants_ us to come into theater.” As he continued, the idea started to seem a little less crazy.

“So you sayin' he’s tryin' to trap us?” Skull asked a little confused.

“Or maybe it’s a subconscious cry for help?” Fox suggested.

For all they knew it was a little bit of both.

“Either way, it’s our only way in.” Queen started to get more nervous. 

“Queen’s right. We have no choice but to go in.” Oracle explained.

“Let’s proceed with caution then.” Mona explained, his fur starting to stand up as they made their way back to the entrance. The others felt a similar unease. Nothing seemed right here. 

* * *

The group walked up to theater, the crowd vanishing as they approached. As if they had never been there in the first place. "What the--" 

**"You guys are the Phantom Thieves aren't ya?"** A group of shadows approached them. The group readied themselves, but it was clear they were easily out numbered. **"Be grateful, Mr. Suou 's given you front row seats to his show. We'll escort you."**

The shadows towered over them. "Front row seats?" Queen asked. Everyone else on the team equally confused. Mona and Oracle looked for a way out, but there were none. 

"Looks like we have no choice but to follow them for now." Mona informed Queen. Reluctantly, the group allowed the shadows to escort them through the theater. 

The theater suddenly felt smaller than it had before, instead of a passage way through the lobby to the different stages. It was one main lobby to a single stage. Crowds of shadowy cognitions eagerly walking around the lobby. The energy felt chaotic with mixed whispers of praise to Akira or bitter insults. Unnerved, Admin found himself glancing over the walls. Looking at the posters lined up. A phrase on one of them caught his eye.

**Farewell to the World!**

Admin blinked and then looked for a closer copy of the poster to read it in its entirety. His body grew colder as he read another copy of the poster.

**One night only! Akira's Suou's final performance-**

**Farewell to the World!**

_Final performance?_ He turned to the others in a panic. “G-Guys do you see those posters!?” The group looked at the posters surprised. 

“What the hell?! ‘Farewell to the World’!? He can’t be serious!” Skull looked to Mona. Mona furrowed his brows as he replied.

“I think he is. We have to be quick then. Admin the minute he’s on stage…”

“I know.” Admin nodded.

Now they realized what was going on. Akira's Shadow wanted to die and he _wanted_ them to watch. Admin took a deep breath, trying to fight the urge to break down, to succumb to the anxiety that he still had. He would only have one shot at saving Akira and what would happen if he failed… he didn’t want to think about it.

* * *

As the group entered into the actual theater space, it was clear that the shadowy cognitions of people were no longer relevant to Akira's mind. They were faded and almost completely transparent. Like ghosts.

Admin felt even colder now as they were led to the first row of the theater in front of the stage. His own breath visible, though for some reason the others didn't seem to have the same reaction.

Uneasy and forcefully, the group were settled into their seats. The curtains still drawn. When the shadows who escorted them vanished, the first thing they did were to try and get up. As they did, they found themselves restrained to their seats by some unseen force. Admin struggled the hardest as a spotlight shined on the curtains. 

**“PRESENTING AKIRA SUOU’S LAST SHOW ‘FAREWELL TO THE WORLD!’”** A disembodied voice echoed out. The faint echoes of cheers and boos bounced off the walls. Despite the sound the theater still felt empty. 

“L-Last show…” Admin’s voice went quiet as the curtain opened. _Oh no._

On stage there was a high platform, impossibly high off the ground. Standing on top were two Shadow Akiras.

“H-He has two shadows now!?” Skull shouted confused. Everyone turned to Oracle and Mona.

“But how? My scans are only picking up the one…”

Mona spoke sharply. “It looks like his inner self has split. We need find a way out and fast. Oracle…”

“Already on it.” Oracle pulled up a virtual panel of some sort. Admin looked from her back to the stage, eyes focused on the horrific and confusing sight.

Both Shadows wore Akira's Joker outfit. One wore red and the other white. The Red Shadow Akira stood behind the White Shadow Akira, one hand on it's counterparts shoulder and the other one holder a gun to its head.

The White Shadow Akira, kept its head down as the Red Shadow spoke with a grin. **_“My name is Akira Suou. After a failed performance, I know now that I am no longer worthy to perform any longer. I cannot successfully play the parts you need me to be.”_ **The Red Shadow’s grin fell quickly as he continued. **_“I am nothing but a coward… a liar… a killer…"_** The Shadow spoke bitterly. _**"**_ ** _A killer demands justice. Truly I am not worthy to walk this earth! I shall do what needs to be done.”_**

The crew froze. “What must be done?!” They looked to each other.

“H-He couldn’t mean?!” 

“No. No not Akira!”

Skull and Panther looked up in fear, remembering a similar sight earlier in the year. 

Admin glanced to Akira, a full panic setting in. Instinctively, he tried to stand but fell back into his seat. “Oracle!” Admin snapped, hoping she could help in someway. But she couldn’t do anything. She was just as helpless as the others. All Admin could do was stare.

 ** _“N-No I’m not a…”_** The White Shadow Akira's voice was weak and fragile. A sound that Admin never wanted to hear not when he couldn't reach him from here. **_“It wasn’t my fault…”_**

The Red Shadow scoffed its counterpart, its grip tightening. **_“Why deny it now? Everyone believes so. I was labelled from the very beginning. A criminal, a troublemaker, a failure and embarrassment to my parents. My acts have only proved it…. But the trouble ends here… it ends now. With this last act of Justice.”_**

 ** _“But I can still fix it…”_** The White Shadow trembled as it begged for another chance. **_“I don’t want to go… I can still fix it…”_**

 ** _“It’s too late for that now.”_** The Red Shadow took another step moving them a little closer to the edge. The team now frantically trying to break through whatever was holding them down. Admin's senses growing numb as his body froze up. It was Shioh all over again. He tried to break the thought but he couldn't. Not at first. The group was screaming at the top of their lungs for Akira to stop. 

The White Shadow struggled and broke from the grip of his counterpart. It turned around, but was close to the edge as it did. 

"ADMIN DO SOMETHING DAMN IT!" Skull's shout snapped him out of it. 

_That's right. I can’t just stand by again._ Admin gritted his teeth and with a fierce determination, he managed to stand up through the field. Though a strong force tried to force him back down like a magnet. “AKIRA!" He shouted. He shouted again. "AKIRAAAA!!!” The Shadows stopped struggling to look down as Admin’s voice cracked in the air. “PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!”

 ** _“Yuuki darling.”_** The Red Shadow smiled as it recognized him. **_“Can’t you see there’s no point in dragging you down with me? This is the only way.”_**

The other one, reluctantly nodded. **_“I-It’ll be alright Yuuki.”_** Admin went quiet as the White Shadow spoke. **_“I could never be the man you need me to be. But believe me when I say I loved you most of all.”_** It gave a weak smile, so earnest that it broke Admin. **_“So be strong for me. Ok?”_**

Both Shadows straightened and then turned to stage. Admin's heart raced in panic, his mind struggling to figure out what to do.

**_“Farewell. From Akira Suou.”_ **

“NNNOOO DANTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Admin roared, breaking through the field with his persona and moving into action without thought. Everything was a blur as Admin barreled for the stage. His Persona rushing ahead to protect the Akira's White Shadow.

A gun shot, a scream, and a thump.

Admin felt himself roll on the stage floor. When Admin stopped moving, he found himself on the stage. Immediately, he sat up and looked for Akira. The White Shadow laying sprawled out on the ground nearby. "Akira!" Admin hurried over to its side. "Akira? Akira please..." He turned the shadow over, it looked unharmed. He hoped that was the case, but couldn't stop himself from crying. After a moment, the Shadow opened it’s eyes to glance up at him, confused. Seeing the shadow like this made Admin realize that these were truly Akira's shadow, whether he understood what they were saying or not.

 ** _“Yuuki?”_** Admin sat the Shadow up as it spoke. **_“You save me… but why?”_**

“Why? What do you mean why?!” Admin embraced him tightly, his voice raising. “I love you damn it! But you’re so stubborn sometimes!” He tightened his grip. “Can’t you see that you don’t deserve to die?! I couldn’t live in a world without you! So please don't do this!” The tears trickled down Admin’s face.

**_“B-But I messed everything up. So many people have gotten hurt because of me… my parents lives and reputations were ruined… all because of me.”_ **

“Hey don’t beat yourself up about it. Everyone makes mistakes.” Skull spoke. Admin and the Shadow Akira glanced over to see that the rest of the Phantom Thieves had joined them onto the stage.

“Learning from Mistakes is how you grow. You’ll never get any better if you do everything right.” Panther reminded him.

**_“But I’ve made so many. You guys are in danger and I’ve gotten you guys hurt more than once… you guys need a better leader than me.”_ **

“That’s not true at all!” Oracle snapped.

“Oracle is right. I could never be as good a leader as you. You’re the only one who should be in charge.” Queen assured him. She liked being in charge, but she could never truly replace Joker as the rightful leader of the Phantom Thieves. 

“You’re the one who started this.” Mona smiled. “So you need to be with us for the rest of it.”

The words seemed to get through to the Shadow Akira and after a moment in nodded. **_“Maybe you’re right…”_**

**_“No… No no no… You’re wrong!”_** The group turned around to see the original Red Shadow Akira stand a few feet away. Looking furious as its body deteriorated into a black sludge. **_“There’s only one way this ends. With me getting everything I deserve.”_** A shadowy warped figured hovered behind him. Blue flames lapping up at its feet. 

“W-What is that thing?” Admin asked as he stood up fully. The room’s temperature suddenly rising as blue flames began to run across the outline of the stage

“It’s like Akira’s Persona gone rogue.” Oracle explained. The group preparing for a fight, but no one sure how to actually face him. Not when they knew how strong he could be. 

**_“IF YOU’RE GOING TO STOP ME THEN YOU MUST GO. I HAVE NO NEED OF THOSE WHO STAND IN THE WAY OF JUSTICE.”_** The Red Shadow grinned and flicked its rest. **_“ARSENE RAVAGE THEM.”_** A flash of fire barreled towards the group. Everyone bracing for the hit.

Instead the attack bounced off of them, as a shield formed to protect them.

 ** _“This isn’t justice.”_** The White Shadow Akira stepped forward in front of the group. It turned to them, familiar to how they knew the real Akira to be. **_“I can’t fight him on my own. I need your help.”_** The Shadow asked the group. 

“A Shadow asking for help? That’s a new one.” Panther quipped.

“Don’t haveta ask me twice! Let’s kick some ass!” Skull grinned. The rest of the group nodded. They didn’t have time to question it too much. With the Shadow’s help they knew they could win this battle.

The Red Shadow Akira was relentless, attack after attack barreled towards them. The Shadow Akira on their side seemed to be able to help some, but not all the time. The major hits were redirected or buffered, but the minor attacks grazed the group and a few times the group was knocked off their feet. After a long back and forth, it was Admin who took the final strike.

The Red Shadow Akira fell onto his knees as the corrupted persona dissolved. **_“Ngh, you don’t get it do you?”_ **Its voice quieted down to a low grumble. **_“I need validation. I need to know I’m doing right… I…”_**

 ** _“Enough.”_** The other shadow Akira walked over to them. **_“I get it.”_** It replied sharply. **_“I’m always worried about not being enough. About being a failure… about being as terrible as what people have called me… about dragging those I care about down with me. I thought this was all I could do to make it stop.”_** The Shadow Akira spoke quietly. **_“But that’s not true is it?”_** It looked back to the Phantom Thieves. **_“Look at who I have to help me. I’m not perfect. But I’m NOT a monster and I can figure this out. And I’m going to focus on what I’m here to do. To help people.”_ **The White Shadow Akira offered it’s hand to the counterpart. After an unsure moment, both shadows shook hands and morphed into one.

A normal looking Akira, with a white mask in hand. It's eyes still glowing gold. It walked over to Admin with a soft smiled. Admin felt a flitter of relief. **_“Here. I won’t be needing this anymore…”_** The Shadow handed him the mask. Admin felt a warmth rise from his chest to his face as the Shadow leaned in and kissed him. His heart. **_“Thank you Darling.”_** Without another word, the Shadow walked away into the flames. Leaving Admin a little dumbstruck. Before he could think of anything, Admin fell off balance as the floor beneath them shook. In fact the entire theater started to shake and crumble. 

"W-What's happening!?" Admin tried to regain his balance. 

“Without his distortions the palace doesn’t exist!" Oracle let him know as the group ran off the stage, the seats now gone and straight flat path ahead to the exit.

"We have to get out of here now!" Queen instructed everyone as Mona stepped forward and with a puff of smoke turned into a bus.

Admin screamed. "Ahhh y-you're a bus now!?"

Everyone loaded in. 

“No time to explain! Get in!” Mona informed him, throwing him even more for a loop. 

“A bus!?”

“JUST GET IN.” Everyone screamed at him. Without another peep, Admin hopped in as they drove off. Even more confused now. 

* * *

The team barely managed to get out of theater in time. Futaba activated the Nav App just in time to return to the real world. The group falling onto the ground in front of LeBlanc. It was almost night now, the lights around the block flickering on. Mishima sat up rubbing his head. “Ow. That was a pretty rough landing.” He stood up and helped some of the others onto their feet.

“That was insane.” Ryuji spoke still trying to catch his breath.

“You’re telling me.” Panther sighed brushing herself off.

“But it’s done right? We saved him?” Mishima asked them eagerly. But the group didn't seem as eager to answer him back. 

“Well… it’s not that simple…” Futaba told him.

“What do you mean? We stole the treasure and defeated his shadow!”

“Yeah but it actually takes some time for things to settle. It could be days before we know for sure that he’s safe.” Futaba answered him rather bluntly. 

Mishima felt his anxiety spike again. "D-Days!?”

“Yeah but don’t worry about it. Akira’ll be fine. We done this before remember?” Skull reminded him with a confident nudge.

“Ryuji is right. I can understand how frightening it could be to wait, but for now that’s all we can do.” Yusuke assured him as well. 

Mishima sighed. There still seemed like a lot for Mishima to learn about the Phantom Thieves' change of heart. “Alright.” 

“Great work today team. Go home and rest. It's just a waiting game now.” Makoto said as the group made their way home. Mishima went along with it. Finding himself too tired to get anymore answers.

When he returned home, he went straight into his room and called Akira’s mom.

“Yuuki-kun? Is something wrong?” She asked him.

“O-Oh no everything’s ok. I just wanted to call and see how Akira’s doing. I’ve been thinking about him all day.”

“He hasn’t gotten worse at least.” She sighed. “But he hasn’t gotten better. The doctor’s still not sure what’s wrong with him.”

“I see.”

“But don’t worry too much. You’re first day of exams are tomorrow right? You should get some rest.”

 _Crap I completely forgot about exams…_ Mishima winced. “R-Right. I will. Thanks and Good night Mrs. Suou.”

“Good night Yuuki-kun.”

The phone call ended and Mishima sighed. In the midst of everything that was going on, it was easy for him to have neglected his studies. How Akira managed to balance the two parts of his lives was incredible. Mishima glanced over to his textbooks. He was too exhausted to study. Still he probably should've looked at a few notes if anything. Before doing so, he pulled out his phone to text the others. He was sure he wasn’t the only one to forget either.


	27. A happy ending and a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wakes up to some interesting news

The next two days were hell. Not just for Mishima, but for all the Phantom Thieves at Shujin. On top of nervously waiting for Akira to get better, exams were here.

Because of everything that was going on, no one had really prepared for them. Mishima just hoped he did well enough to skid by. Lucky for him, part of the perks of dating Akira was that he could use him as a personal tutor. At least when they weren't preoccupied with each other. So he had been doing enough to provide some buffer. Though Ryuji and Ann seemed to be in a more delicate position. Even Makoto was struggling.

Despite how much he wanted to go see Akira, Mishima’s parents demanded him to come home immediately after school. It seemed like his late ventures with Akira hadn’t gone unnoticed after all and subsequently Mishima found himself grounded until the day after exams.

Thankfully, Akira’s parents kept Mishima up to date on his progress. His condition seemed to improve a little each day. Plus Akira’s Uncle Jun had flown into Tokyo to visit. Though it was unclear if his stay would be long term or if it was just until Akira got out of the hospital. Mishima hoped it was the latter. As pleasant as the man was, he was as crafty and sharp as the rest of Akira’s family. No doubt it would only make Akira more stressed. _Must run in the genes._

It was the day after exams, Mishima absolutely exhausted. The cold weather not helping any. The other Phantom Thieves had already headed out without him. By the time Mishima got out of the school building, he was already alone in the sea of students. He walked out of the gate, to see a tall lean figure waiting by the gate. Mishima perked up as he recognized Akira’s Uncle Jun. His turquoise sweater overlaid with a fluffy white overcoat helped to easily identify him. In his hands he held a bouquet of red and pink flowers.

“Mr. Jun?” Mishima approached him. The man smiled as he turned to him.

“Ah Yuuki-kun. Mind if I borrow some of your time?” He asked.

“Is it about Akira? Is he ok?” Mishima asked back, eager to here anything. The man seemed a little amused by his concern. “They successfully brought him off life support. He’s expected to wake up any time now. I was hoping you’d like me to accompany me to the hospital.” Jun asked him.

“R-Really?! That’s great.” Mishima found himself smiling, eager to see him. But then stopped when he realized he might still be in trouble with his parents. _But this is important, I'm sure they would understand._

“Oh did you have plans today?” Jun asked a little curious by Mishima's worried silence.

Mishima quickly shook his head. “No it’s nothing. Let’s go.”

The two of them made their way down the street towards Jun’s car. Mishima glanced over to the flowers in Jun’s hand. He never did learn anything from Akira about the meaning of flowers. But they did look pretty. The poised man must have noticed Mishima’s staring, because he starting to discuss the flowers. “Oh I forgot to mention that I bought these for Akira. I was hoping that you could give it to him. I’m sure he’d love them coming from you.” 

“He would?” Mishima asked. Akira’s Uncle nodded. He had never considered that Akira would like something like that. But it seemed like his uncle had more experience with Akira. “I appreciate it then.” Mishima took the bouquet from him. A little nervous as they made their way to the hospital.

As they entered the hospital room, Mishima let out a sigh of relief. Just seeing Akira breathing on his own and no longer attached to machines, made Mishima feel at ease. _We really did save him._

“Jun! Yuuki-kun! You made it!” Akira’s mother greeted him and then Mishima. Mishima smiling. She seemed so much better now that her son was alright. Even Akira’s father seemed better, though it was hard to due to how stoic he was most of the time.

“Sister Maya, Katsuya I believe we had something to discuss." Jun spoke. The parents nodded and the adults went to talk privately in the corner. Leaving Mishima a chance to have some privacy with Akira.

On the hospital bed, Akira laid asleep. The pain from his face gone. Mishima smiled softer as he laid his free hand out on Akira’s arm. Brushing fingers over his skin, partially in disbelief that Akira was really here and in front of him. “You really had me going there, you know…” Mishima whispered quietly. Though there was no response.

Like this Akira reminded him of a sleeping prince. So graceful and poised. His dark locks framing his gentle features. As if one kiss from Mishima would be enough to wake him, like in some fairy tale. 

Instead of a kiss, Mishima brought his hand up to Akira’s face. Gently brushing back a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “I’m just glad you’re ok.” As his hand moved to cup Akira’s cheek, he found Akira’s head shifting slightly to lean into it. This gesture was enough to flag Mishima’s attention. _Wait is he…?_ Mishima experimented with a light squeeze. A stifled chuckle came out of Akira. Though he kept his eyes close. “Kira are you awake!?” Mishima asked.

In response, Akira slowly opened his eyes. Smiling pleased as he glanced up to Mishima. “I hope so. Though it might be heaven if you’re here.” He joked his voice weak and hoarse.

Tears of disbelief formed as Mishima snapped back him. “Damn it! How can you say pick up lines at a time like this!? You almost died!” Mishima shouted and then his voice softened. “I was really worried.”

Akira reached up and took Mishima’s hand off of his face. Holding it as he spoke. “Mm can’t get rid of me that easily darling.” He pressed a soft kiss into Mishima’s palm. Mishima’s heart warming. Akira let go of his hand and then noticed the flowers in Mishima’s other hand. “Oh are those for me?” Mishima nodded and handed them over. A little unsure of Akira would actually like it. 

For a moment, Akira inspected them. His eyes widened. “Peonies?” He looked up to Mishima, who responded nervously.

“I-Is something wrong with them? Is it the color?”

“No it’s not that…” Akira glanced away, smiling a little giddy as he spoke. His heart racing excitedly. A rosy blush blooming on his cheeks. “You know what these mean don't you?”

“Uh… no...?" Mishima admitted. "What do they mean?”

“Well even though they are a good choice for 'get well soon' flowers… traditionally they would be given to someone when they knew the receiver returned their affections.” Mishima’s face grew red, his ears burning as Akira continued softly. “Honestly it’s quite romantic.” Akira admired the flowers, running his fingers along some of the petals. “Though I’m sure it’s not a coincidence these were the ones picked out.” His sharp glance moved up to Jun and his parents. Mishima suddenly realized what had happened.

 _He set me up._ Mishima glanced over. Jun eyeing them a little with a way too pleased smile. It seemed like ALL of Akira's family loved to tease him. 

“Still I suppose I should confess, shouldn't I?” Akira looked to Mishima offering his hand to him. Mishima took it, unsure of what he would do. “I love you Yuuki Mishima." Akira spoke earnestly, the words sending Mishima's heart racing. "You feel the same, don't you?” Mishima’s cheeks grew red and he fought the urge to look away. He nodded.

“Of course I do! I mean I have been for a while… it’s just that I haven’t gotten the chance to say it yet…” Mishima started to ramble. Interrupted by Akira’s chuckle. Mishima stopped rambling and smiled. “I love you Akira Suou.”

“I think I'll like to hear it more often then.” Akira grinned. Mishima missed his smile.

Mishima’s phone buzzed and then he remembered. “Oh actually Akira… I have something else to admit.” Akira focused on him, a little nervous. After a quick glance to make sure Akira’s family was distracted, Mishima unlocked his phone and pulled out his app. He raised the screen to Akira.

Immediately Akira’s eyes widened and then after a moment he spoke. “So you...?” Mishima nodded, not needing for Akira to ask the question. “This definitely complicates things. But then I suppose I owe you my life, huh?"

Mishima leaned in, his face hovering over Akira’s. Eager to close the distance. “You mean like I owe you mine?”

“Do you take kisses as payment? Just name your price.” Akira teased. Mishima played along.

“You know it's hard to calculate that sort of thing. Maybe I should just let you know when you've reached your quota.” Mishima joked. He missed this.

The two shared a soft kiss. Both feeling an immediate relief as they did so. They pulled away and Akira’s eyes focused on his family on the other side of the room. Akira whispered as Mishima pulled away a little more. “We should probably talk about this more later… Alright?” 

“Alright.” Mishima nodded.

“You’re awake!” Akira’s mother shouted and hurried over. Mishima stood up straight and cleared his throat as Akira’s family excitedly gathered around him to greet him back into the waking world.

Mishima didn’t worry about talking with Akira further. Talks could wait. All that mattered was Akira was back… and for now that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This story was a lot of fun to write and I'm definitely going to be writing more of Phantom Thief Mishima! Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays / Happy New Years!


End file.
